


你是专属唯一

by firedrakecat



Category: Harry Chang, JJ LIN - Fandom, 张怀秋, 林俊杰, 秋杰
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 96,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firedrakecat/pseuds/firedrakecat
Relationships: Harry Chang/JJ Lin, 张怀秋/林俊杰
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter.1

2112年，地球。

自动化机械化和人工智能化的步伐无人可挡，机器人的思维和形体越发接近人类，越来越多的公司雇佣机器人来完成各种复杂工作，越来越多的家庭购买机器人管家帮助打理家务，机器人逐渐有了自我学习能力，甚至可以互相交流和学习，能完成的任务逐渐增多并且越发繁琐。

科学家、设计师、代码工程师、AI研发人员逐渐成为这个时代最重要的职业，而这些行业的专家也成为社会上备受瞩目和期待的明星人物，虽然这些人的身份有些公开有些隐藏，但是他们无可厚非是这个时代的骄子和精英。但是虽然技术日新月异，机器人的新功能层出不穷，所有的研发人员却始终没能解决一个问题——情感，机器人仍然只能学习知识和技能，但对于人类的感情却没办法引发任何共鸣，爱、恨、高兴、难过、感激、失落所有这些都无法复制，无法解读，无法模拟，无法学习，这成为了科学家们不可逾越的鸿沟，但是却因此成就了另外一些行业长盛不衰。

歌手、画家、编剧、导演、摄影师、漫画家、媒体人、教师，这些与人的情感和思想有密切关联的职业蓬勃发展，成为人们追捧的另一个极端。他们表达、歌颂、传授、描绘、创造人类的心态和感情，充实着人类的内心，从根本上区别着人类与机器人的不同，从本质上宣示了人类高于机器人的主导地位，心灵的灯塔——是人们对他们的赞美，而他们也确实像灯塔一样引导着人们心灵的方向。同科学家、工程师一样，他们也自然而然走上了这个时代的顶峰，两种截然不同的领域相互碰撞，引领着机器人与人类共同不停向前发展。

张怀秋，Harry Chang，世界上最顶尖的AI研发工程师之一，手握多项世界级专利成果，他被业内誉为机器人的大脑和心脏，他开发的人工智能总是领先其他开发者一步，更复杂的算法，更精确的操作，更接近人类的思维模式，他的机器人总是在一个又一个展示会上大放异彩。同时他又是个科学怪人，一旦一个系列研发成功，他就会把专利卖给能够大规模量产的公司，当然，价格不菲，即便如此，想购买的公司仍不可胜计。而他自己，一个机器人都不做，虽然他也有高超的机械师的手艺，但是他对于代码的痴迷到了狂热的程度，现阶段他正站在智能研发的风口浪尖——机器人情感培养，这是个没人能够踏足的领域，而他不信邪，就是要搞出一个能够自主学习人类情感的核心。他成功与否，无人知晓，因为他的身份未曾对世人公开，大家只是在各种科技杂志上看到H.C的署名和他的成果，他既是个天才，也是位隐士。

此时此刻，这位AI天才正颓废地坐在家里听着朋友的说教：“我说你不能总是一天到晚闷在屋子里写代码吧？你看看，还拉着窗帘干吗？大白天的！”张书豪走到阳台边一把拉开窗帘，阳光瞬间照进这间公寓。

怀秋的公寓是一个独立的单层房，面积很大，屋内只有很简单的一室一厅一厨一卫一阳台，相较于一般的房子，每一个组成部分都大出很多，怀秋喜欢空旷的地方。厅里一侧放着一张餐桌、四把椅子，另一侧放着一张大沙发床，壁挂电视，一套组合音响，还有一个超大书柜，里面堆满了各种技术方面的书籍杂志。卧室里除了一张很大的床以外，旁边写字台摆了好几台电脑，都是现在最先进的顶级配置，桌旁那张非常舒适的办公椅是怀秋最常坐的地方。为了给电脑降温，除了中央空调，怀秋还在卧室额外装了一台空调，所以卧室的温度总是比其他地方低几度。厨房里厨具一应俱全，就是很少会被用到，最常用的就是这三开门的冰箱，里面堆满了各种速冻食品，基本每天的饭都是靠烤箱或者微波炉解决的。卫生间的大浴缸是怀秋很满意的设计，有循环水和按摩功能，他累了写不出代码的时候，泡澡是最好的休息。而这间公寓还有一个鲜为人知的秘密空间——地下室，这间地下室入口在客厅靠近阳台的角落，本来一开始是作为储物间使用的，被怀秋改造成了一间工作室，主要是供他开发新型机器人样品使用的，有一个先进的操作台，和各种专业工具。

怀秋习惯了黑暗的眼睛因为突然照进的强光而感到不适眯了起来：“我最近在写一个很重要的代码，很可能会在我一直研究的方向有突破，你能不能不要在这个时候来烦我？而且我家是全智能的，你说句话窗帘就自动开啦！”

“哎呀，张大工程师，我是不懂你这些研究方向，但是你都吃了多少天泡面了，也不接受阳光，你这样会生病的好吗？而且你当我刚认识你吗？你家的电器都只识别你的声音才运行，我说开窗帘有用吗？”张书豪不满意地摇摇头。

张书豪，怀秋的中学同学，那个时候因为少言寡语又目中无人的性格，怀秋被其他同学排挤，唯独书豪这大大咧咧的不管那些，当时两家住得近，经常一起上下学。多亏有这样一个朋友，怀秋的中学时光并不难过。后来怀秋去国外深造学习最新计算机技术，书豪则成为了一名杂志编辑，虽说现在排版、校对等工作都可以交给电脑和机器人完成，但是与作者的沟通、选材、了解读者需求和动向是只能靠人来完成的。作为多年的好友，张书豪自认为的一个任务就是定期拉着这个天才宅男出去透透气。

“而且我还是得再说，你也老大不小的了，真的不打算谈个女朋友了吗？”

怎么又是这个话题，怀秋皱起了眉头：“我知道你儿子两岁了，你关心好他们就行了，不用总来操心我的事，我的女朋友……”

“就是人工智能！我知道了你说过几万次了。”

那你还问，怀秋心里默默翻了书豪一个白眼。

“但是新认识些朋友总是可以的吧？也没准会给你的研究带来什么提示呢？你看看这初春的季节，万物复苏，正是走出家门的好时机！”书豪继续说服着怀秋。

“我刚才不是说了吗？我就跟你出去马路对面公园散个步就回来，真的没时间浪费！”

“开拓你的人生怎么能说是浪费时间呢？张怀秋，你就这么不给我面子是吧？我都已经约好人家了。”

“什么？你约了谁？”

“合着我刚才说得全白说了……我大学的学妹，梅栐，人家现在在时尚界混得风生水起。我都跟人家说了，介绍个帅哥给她，好歹见个面，给个面子嘛。”书豪双手合十，低着头拜托怀秋。

“唉……我真是服了你了，就这一次下不为例！我说了多少次我不谈恋爱的……”

“太好了！真不愧是我好兄弟！给面子！那就定在明天晚上了，回头我把酒吧地址发你。”

第二天晚上，怀秋提前收拾了一下自己，他虽然是个宅男，但是很注意自己的形象，任何时候都会好好打理。坐上自己的无人驾驶汽车，怀秋说了句：“去张书豪发来的目的地。”

“好的主人，请系好安全带，准备出发。”自动驾驶系统回答得毫无语气。

车一路行驶，不多时到了目的地，怀秋从车上下来，打量着面前的这间酒吧。这间酒吧的位置很好，基本在城市商业街的中心，三层小楼，显然店主不仅在这里开店还在这里居住，整个酒吧天蓝色的主色调让人非常舒服，门口摆放的绿植增添了几分生气。

“五月？”怀秋默念着酒吧的名字，这名字没法让人联想到酒吧，反而更像咖啡店。推门走进去，里面完全是另外一幅景象，一层陈设简单，除了吧台还设置了一个小舞台，立着话筒和音箱，吊顶上暖黄色的灯照在墙上，让屋里显得很温暖。店内热闹非凡，客人很多，说话声、杯子碰撞声、倒酒声混杂在一起，空气中已经有几分醉意。

“喂，这里这里！”书豪坐在靠近舞台的座位，朝他招手，旁边还坐着一位打扮时尚又有点暴露的女子。

怀秋朝他们走过去，向那位女士点了点头：“你好，我叫张怀秋。”

“你好，”女子站起身，主动握手，“我叫梅栐，是书豪的小学妹。”梅栐上下打量着怀秋，把怀秋看得有点不自在。

“喝点什么吗？怀秋。”书豪问道。

“好的，随便什么都行，随你吧。”怀秋虽然很少喝酒，但是酒量不差。

点过酒后，梅栐开口：“书豪学长说要给我介绍一位帅哥，我还以为他在开玩笑呢，没想到居然是这么帅的一位先生。”

怀秋不自然地笑了笑：“您过誉了，长相都是父母给的。”

“您说的极是，不过我相信您一定也有一颗有趣的心。”

怀秋接过服务生送来的酒，举了一下杯：“感谢您的褒奖。”说完喝了一口酒。

梅栐也喝了一口继续说：“这间酒吧是我选的，您还满意吗？”

“这里很好啊，装潢简单但是不失气氛，不过恕我直言，这家店的店名‘五月’不太像酒吧，反而像咖啡店。”

“您好眼力啊！这家店其实白天是咖啡店，到了晚上才是酒吧。您看吧台里面那位女士，那就是这家店的老板，好像她的名字就叫五月。”

原来如此，怀秋释然地点着头，并朝吧台看过去，里面确实站着一个年轻的女孩，看上去很稳重又健谈，正在跟吧台的熟客聊着天。

“你对这家店很了解啊？”

“还好吧，我公司离这里很近，我们周边工作的人基本都知道这里。咖啡都是咖啡豆磨的，非常好喝，晚上酒吧的酒也都不错，简餐也很实惠，来的人很多。”

“而且，”书豪坏笑着插嘴道，“来这家店的人多数都是来看老板和她男朋友的。男客人都想跟老板搭讪，女客人都想看她男友，听说她男友是个超级大帅哥。”

怀秋摇了摇头，这些跟他有什么关系呢，其实去哪里都不过只是应付个差事。

“何止是超级帅哥，”梅栐笑着说，“他还是……”

话还没说完，突然一个服务生走到屋子中间大声说：“各位客人，感谢大家今天光临五月。刚刚老板让我告诉大家，今晚又有福利啦！”

“哇！！！”“哦——”屋里一下子乱了起来，怀秋很惊慌地看着同桌的两个人。

“哇！咱们今天有耳福啦！”梅栐兴奋地说，“老板的男朋友今天来驻唱啦！听说他歌唱得特别好听。”

服务生继续大声宣布：“让我们掌声欢迎——林先生！”

“哗——”掌声雷动。

从后面走出来一个年轻人，穿着一套白色西装，打了一个黑色领结，却很俏皮地穿了一双运动鞋。他坐在小舞台中间的椅子上，怀里抱了一把吉他，笑得温柔：“感谢大家，今天刚好从外地回来，给大家助个兴吧。”指尖轻挑琴弦，自弹自唱了起来。

怀秋从来没听过这么清澈的嗓音，他怔怔地看着台上这个青年，不仅歌好听，长得也确实很帅，笑起来脸上有两个小酒窝，整个人看上去特别温暖又柔和。怀秋不由地看入了迷。

一曲唱罢，怀秋回过神，问另外两人：“他是歌手吗？”

“你连他都不认识吗？”书豪吃了一惊，“你从来不关注时尚媒体是不是？他可是现在全世界最炙手可热的摄影师——Wayne Lin，他拍的照片极富创意和感染力，经常可以卖到几万一张的价格，他既拍风景也拍人物，想约他照片的人估计可以派到明年了，我们杂志社还请他拍过呢。”

“Wayne Lin……”怀秋喃喃地念着这个名字，连他自己都没察觉，那一晚，他的视线几乎再没从这位林先生身上移开过。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter.2

从那个酒吧回来已经一周了，怀秋总是不能把心思集中在他的代码上，他在屋里来回踱步，也不知道在烦躁些什么。张书豪介绍的女孩，之后再没联系过，他这人一向不懂得委婉，当书豪问他对那个女孩印象如何的时候，他耸了耸肩膀：“抱歉，我忘了她的长相。”所以他现在更不懂自己，为什么还总是想着那个酒吧，每天都很想再去一趟，但并不是为了邂逅梅栐，也不想去认识老板。

“Wayne Lin……”当下意识念出这个名字的时候，他被自己吓了一跳，我是在意那个唱歌的摄影师吗？怀秋不明白，他闭上眼，回忆起那天那个一身白色西服的男人，在舞台中间的自弹自唱，他甚至不知道当对方离场的时候，酒吧里是怎样的欢呼，也不知道自己是怎么魂不守舍地坐车回家的，除了那个唱歌的画面，其他的场景似乎都很遥远和模糊。然而这些回忆并没有让他好一点儿，只让他更想再去“五月”，心烦意乱，他不懂自己，毕竟张怀秋早就在很多年前丢弃了被称之为“感情”的人类最宝贵的财富，他，一直把自己当作机器人。

在这种涣散的状态到达第10天的时候，怀秋终于无法忍受自己不能专心工作的状态，决定再去“五月”看看，也许所有的疑惑会在那里找到答案。

这是一个初春的午后，天气还有些冷，在这个时间段，“五月”是一间咖啡厅。推开门，门口的风铃发出悦耳的声音，可能因为现在是大多数人上班的时间，店里空无一人。怀秋犹豫了一下，还是走了进去。

“您好，欢迎光临。”一个女孩子的声音，怀秋循声看去，是那天在吧台里面坐着的姑娘，如果没记错的话，她就是这里的老板。

怀秋走到吧台旁边点单：“呃……您好，请给我来一杯美式，谢谢。”说完就转身走到一个角落坐下。

也不知道该干些什么，怀秋四处打量着这家小店，那天太吵闹他根本没注意店内的装潢。这家店其实并不大，大概摆放了七八张桌子，一侧是一个巨大的落地窗，窗前是一排吧台式的桌椅，靠里的一侧是吧台，在吧台旁边就是那个小舞台。与外墙天蓝色的冷色调不同，里面的布置基本都是以暖色为主，桌椅家具都有一种复古的感觉，好像穿越回了上个世纪。怀秋的眼神再次被小舞台吸引，那里仍然摆着一把高脚凳和一支立麦，这时候他才注意到，舞台后面的墙上似乎贴着一些东西，有照片也有留言便签，这让他觉得很新奇。

这时老板端来了咖啡：“您的咖啡。”

“谢谢。”

看怀秋盯着那些照片看，老板又说话了：“先生，您是第一次来吗？看您有些脸生。”

“嗯？”怀秋突然被搭讪，显得有些不自然，“啊，之前来过一次，晚上的时候，这里……酒吧来着。”

“啊，是的，哎呀，所以您是想来喝酒的吗？真不好意思，我们白天是咖啡店，晚上8点以后才是酒吧。”

“不，没关系，我知道，带我来的朋友有跟我讲。我就是来，呃，喝咖啡的。”我怎么可能是来喝咖啡的啊，怀秋心里默默吐槽自己。

“哦，那太好了，不然让您白跑一趟我实在过意不去。我叫五月，是这家店的店主。”看到怀秋怀疑的眼神，她又补充道：“我真名就叫五月哦，别怀疑。这间店是我一个人开的，用我的名字命名的。”

“很好听的名字，很特别。”

“谢谢，那么您慢用我就不打扰了。”五月说完转身回到了吧台。

怀秋仍然对那些相片很感兴趣，他索性站起来，轻轻走过去，站在墙边欣赏。

“这是我家有名的照片墙，还有留言板。”五月看到怀秋在留言板前驻足了很久，介绍到。

“这还真是稀奇，照片是多少年没见过的东西了。”怀秋发出感慨。确实在当代，一切都被电子产品取代，照片都是留存在手机和电脑里的东西，展示的时候也都使用显示屏，或者小型的电子相册，谁还会一张一张冲洗出来啊，“而且现在洗印技术还保留着吗？我还以为那些东西都已经失传了。”

“哈哈，您还真是第一个问我洗印技术的人，之前的客人大多都是感慨一下我家很怀旧就过去了。现在外面确实已经没有能冲洗照片的地方了，这些照片都是自己洗的。”五月的口气有些骄傲。

自己？怀秋怀疑地看向五月，又转头看看照片。这些照片大多是风景，个别几张有人的也都像随机选择的模特，因为每一张照片里的人都不一样。怀秋虽然不太懂摄影，但是这些风景让他感觉舒适，有夏天的郁郁葱葱，有秋天的五彩斑斓，也有冬天的白雪皑皑，有全家福，有情侣在漫步，也有猫猫狗狗追逐打闹。无论是色彩还是取景角度，都让怀秋觉得这个拍摄者有着柔软的心和充满好奇的眼睛。

“您真的很优秀，又开咖啡厅、酒吧，还能拍出这么好的照片，最重要的是您还会洗印技术。”怀秋发自内心地感慨着。

“哈哈哈。”却逗笑了五月，“谢谢您对我的抬爱，但是怎么看这些照片都是出自专业摄影师之手吧，包括洗印技术也是，不是我会。”

怀秋断掉的脑回路突然就连上了，Wayne Lin，对啊，那个男人是老板的男朋友，那个男人还是个摄影师，那毋庸置疑这些其实都是他的杰作了。意识到自己闹了个乌龙，怀秋有点不好意思地抓了抓头发，低头看到贴在角上的一张照片，照片里只有一条长椅，被一束阳光斜照着。

“这张照片是……什么意思啊？”

五月走了过来，看了看那张照片：“哦，他说这张叫《心的角落》，我也不太明白是什么意思。”

心的角落？怀秋被这张照片深深吸引了，掏出手机问：“可以翻拍一下这张吗？”

“呃，只要您不公开不商用是可以的。”

怀秋点点头，拍下了那张《心的角落》，他也说不清为什么对这张照片情有独钟，总觉得有一种共鸣感。接着他又去看那些留言，都是来店里的客人留下的，五花八门的话题很是有趣，他看到不少人写老板很漂亮，林先生很帅，希望有机会还能听到live，看来那个人很有人气。怀秋犹豫着要不要问五月关于Wayne的事，他慢慢走回座位坐下，喝着咖啡。似乎是想在店里捕捉到更多Wayne的气息，怀秋的眼睛四处打量。

五月觉得这位客人非常有趣，很明显是在找什么东西，但是又不肯问。“您是在找什么东西吗？”

“啊？没有没有。”被冷不丁一问，怀秋发觉自己表现得太明显，反而不敢打听了，一口喝干了咖啡，结账离开。

坐上车，怀秋问自动驾驶系统：“查一下我刚刚拍照的那张长椅在哪。”

“主人，经过检索，没有发现与照片中主体及背景完全一致的地点。”

“呼——”怀秋简直想嘲笑自己，我在干吗？要找这个地方吗？找到了之后呢？就能更接近他一些吗？他被自己最后这个问题吓到了，然而却又豁然开朗，仿佛这些天来的焦躁突然有了出口，原来我是想更了解那个人吗？

回到家，他打开电脑，在搜索引擎上输入Wayne Lin，结果让他很吃惊，网上居然有这么多关于这个人的信息，之前怎么都没想到查一查呢。绝大多数的信息，都是他的作品，作品风格很随性，当然也有不少是甲方指定主题的广告，怀秋完全沉浸在这些照片里，仿佛看得越多就越能安抚一些他躁动的心。突然，他翻到一张自拍照，跟在“五月”见到的一样，照片里的Wayne也是那样温柔地笑着。怀秋不由自主地抚上屏幕，想要碰触他，这想法清晰又强烈，突然他从椅子上站起来，转身向地下室走去。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter.3

张怀秋有个秘密，就算对书豪也从来没提起过，在地下室的另外一台电脑里，他制作了一个特殊的程序，这是他从8年前开始的一个极其大胆的尝试，在AI中引入情感系统，并且让AI自主学习和发展情感空间。之前所有人的尝试都失败了，因为机器人始终逃不过算法二字，但是怀秋对之前的方法进行了一个重大改革，就是把AI学习知识的部分和学习情感的部分完全分开成两组程序，双轨运行，让理性思维和感性思维各自独立运转，以达到更接近人类的目的。

他把这个项目命名为Core of The Heart，简称COTH。但是这个项目一开始并不顺利，因为只要是二进制，就没办法完美计算人类的感情，这也是之前的尝试全部失败的主要原因，怀秋一直在思考如何能让机器人通过二进制的方式理解人类的心理活动，最终思考的结果是，只靠人为录入是不可能成功的，既然要模仿人类，就要复制人类，把人类的脑电波复制给AI。

刚开始迸发出这个想法的时候，怀秋自己也吓了一跳，这能做到吗？但是很值得一试，就算失败了也不过就是从头再来一次而已。于是他开发出了第一代COTH，是使用自己的脑电波复制而成的在电脑中以独特方式运行的程序。他一共复制了四个自己，这四个母体不仅可以跟他通过语音对话的方式交流，还可以互相交流，怀秋非常兴奋，仿佛看到这个项目成功近在眼前。然而就在运行到三个月的时候，四个母体突然出现了自我认知障碍，最终竟然崩溃了，自我认知是人称之为人的第一步，在出现自我认知的时候，AI无法接受自己只是一个复制品的事实，进而崩溃。

这令怀秋认识到，就算是AI也需要独立人格才能往下发展，他黑进了医院的终端，盗取了8个不同人的脑电波数据，结合一代留下的数据信息研发了第二代COTH。由于这次的母体都是不同人格，所以他们没有产生认知困惑，怀秋以1:10的速度让电脑内部时间加速运行。令他意外的事情发生了，在这些AI交流了一年以后，分化出了4个组合，程序出现了趋同性。如果用人类来做比喻，非常像恋爱了，但是他们的情感还没有出现爱情这个部分，所以只变成了数据上的趋同，而在之后居然结合出了4组全新的数据。

这4组数据被怀秋定义为第三代COTH，他们不来自于任何一个人类，而是全新的人格，但是他们仍然带有很明显的母体特征，此时怀秋又有了一个更大胆的想法，如果让AI教AI会怎样？那就需要一个还不具有成熟心智的脑电波，他再次潜入医院系统终端，这次认真挑选了4个婴儿的脑电波数据，将他们交给4个第三代COTH来教育，在之后又过了一年，这4个婴儿居然自主产生了高兴、生气、害怕等一系列最基础的人类本能反应。接下来的两年时间，怀秋观察到第三代COTH在逐渐衰亡，而这4个婴儿在成熟，最终成长为第四代COTH，他们有属于自己的名字，虽然怀秋只是给他们用编号做了命名，但是他们出现了很强的自我意识和独立人格。更为神奇的是他们居然做到了自编代码，用自己代码的一部分去编辑新数据，最终他们4个共同开发出一段全新程序：在二进制世界中以“10101111010011101”开头的代码。这个代码的产生完全出乎怀秋意料，他没想到AI居然可以在短短两年内进化到如此程度，虽然他加速了时间，不过20年的实际进化时间也是很快了。

这4个第四代COTH用尽剩余的能力去教授这个新程序自己的一切，并且尽可能与其交流，最终在两年前走向了消亡。而剩下的这个新程序——第五代COTH，怀秋依照他最初的代码转换成十进制，给他命名为编号89757。在此之后至今的两年时间里，怀秋同步了现实和电脑内部的时间，并且在屋里屋外装了多个摄像头，记录他自己的生活，朋友来的时候的样子，屋外发生的一些事情，让89757更多地看到人类学习人类。到了今天他已经成长到差不多5岁小孩的心智，不得不说这是一项巨大的成就，然而怀秋并没有公布这项研究，也没有发表成果，因为他觉得COTH现阶段根本无法量产，而且盗取人类脑电波的行为也确实算不上正当，所以这个项目反而变成了怀秋自娱自乐的秘密，一直隐瞒至今，无人知晓。

但是今天，怀秋突然决定要把89757实体化，至于为什么他也说不清，只不过《心的角落》，如果翻译成英文“Corner of the heart”，跟COTH何其相似，这种冥冥中的巧合让怀秋有了莫名的冲动，该完成COTH项目的最后一步，让89757成为一个真正的人类了。

他把自己关在家里不眠不休一个月，电话不接信息不回，所有事情全部搁置，唯一出门就是去采购需要的材料，他要亲手打造第一个属于他的机器人。现代机器人仿生程度已经极高，外部材料也极其接近真人触感，只看外观几乎无法分辨，但是由于机器人缺乏情感，因此只要交流几句就很容易区分了。但89757不同，他是具有人类基础感情的AI，依照他的成熟度，怀秋给他制作了5岁左右小男孩的身体。

但是在怀秋心里他却将这个机器人跟那个让他心烦意乱的人重叠了，想要碰触那永远碰不到的脸，无法克制，只能找一个宣泄口。根据Wayne在网上的照片，他用电脑模拟了Wayne大约五六岁时候的样子，制作出了89757的外貌：不高的个子，调皮的小眼睛，有点厚度的小嘴唇，圆圆的小脸，还有让怀秋如痴如醉的小酒窝。但是就在完成前一刻，他有些害怕了，他怕他真的制造出一个自己永远无法醒来的梦境，停下了手头的工作，他钻出这一个月几乎没离开过的地下室。

打开窗帘，外面一片漆黑，原来已是深夜，怀秋走到阳台，坐在躺椅上望着天空。月亮很亮，照得天空像一块深蓝色的幕布，而点点星光像一个个演员，在天上上映着今天的默片。怀秋很喜欢晚上，可以静下心来思考很多现在和未来，他搞不清楚自己在做什么了，89757已经在地下室的电脑里好几年了，他从来没想过要实体化，如果放任这样一个高级AI跑出去，不知道会出什么事。可是他好想拥抱这个Wayne的替代品，他想永远就这样拥有他，以这种不为人知的方式。“替代品吗……”怀秋喃喃自语，“这样89757好像也太可怜了些。”他又抬起头看了一眼天空，走回了地下室。

“89757，你还醒着吗？”怀秋对着电脑说。

屏幕上显示出一行字：“是的，父亲。”所有的COTH都叫怀秋父亲。

啊，还没有给他合成声音，怀秋想，他又想起了那夜的歌声，按照那个声音做吧。

“89757，你觉得自己会是什么样子？”

“我不知道父亲，但是我喜欢蓝色的眼睛，上次看到电视里有个蓝色眼睛的人，好看。”

“哦，你终于开始有好恶了，父亲很高兴。”怀秋难得地笑了一下。

蓝色的眼睛吗，他想起刚刚看过的星空，那种墨蓝色让他平静，不如把头发做成那个颜色吧，眼睛要像蓝宝石一样，深邃而透亮。这样决定了，怀秋埋头继续开工。

不知又花了几个日夜，合成出了89757的声音，凭着记忆，尽量模拟出童声，组合了机器身体，各个部件组装完毕，检测了活动情况和可承受的强度。一项一项检查完成，最后就是要移植两个芯片了，他首先安装了“大脑”——处理逻辑和数据的芯片，这个跟普通机器人无疑，只不过功能更上一层楼，能自动连接互联网但又不会轻易感染病毒，有最先进的运算系统，同时头脑中的储存系统可以大量储存数据且随时同步到怀秋的云端。

最后一步，植入COTH，这是怀秋这8年来最最珍爱的宝物，多重保护自不必说，他还给这个芯片设计了一个特殊的指令，没有这个指令谁都没办法拷贝这个芯片里的任何数据且无法使其从机器人体内弹出。但是怀秋并不放心，他又给这个指令做了声波识别加密，只有怀秋自己说出指令系统才会识别，做到这一步，怀秋总算是放心了。他没给机器人设计开关键，如果电量过低会自动进入节电休眠模式，一旦没电，所有数据自动上传云端锁定，在重新充电后下载回来。

89757在离开电脑后自动进入休眠状态，现在他已经成为了这个机器人真正的灵魂，怀秋测试了所有细节，确保万无一失。

“醒过来吧，89757。”

一双蓝宝石一般的眼睛第一次睁开，看着这个世界。


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter.4

89757眨眨眼，看着天花板，转头看向站在一旁满眼期待的张怀秋，张了张嘴，用模拟声带发声器说出了第一个词：“父亲。”

怀秋面露悦色，他很少会有很开心的表情，但是现在他的心在狂跳，这是他自己开发的第一个机器人。虽然一直都在使用智能终端，但是他从来没自己制作或者购买过机器人，就算只是机器人，他也不喜欢家里多一个人分配空间。

然而可能是这机器人凝聚了他太多心血，也可能是这机器人真的太像那个男人，怀秋长这么大第一次听见了自己心跳的声音，他就这么怔怔看着这个小机器人回望着他。89757看他没有回应，低头看了看自己的身体，对他来说这也是一次神奇的体验，在电脑里没有形体很多年，他仿佛习惯了那种虚无的状态，突然间有了感觉，有了重量，可以操纵各部位活动，他不习惯地动动手指又动动腿脚。

“感觉怎么样？”看到89757动起来，怀秋终于回过神。

“是，父亲，还有些违和感，我在适应。”

“各关节都活动一下，我给你检查检查。”

“好的父亲。”89757听话地开始活动各个关节和可动部位，并依照怀秋的指令依次测试。

“好，目前看没什么问题，各项数据也都正常，那么之后就定期检修吧。检测你自己的电量。”

“是的，父亲，目前还有98%的电量，可以正常运转45个小时。”

“充电口在肚脐处，现在的充电线都是兼容的，用充手机的线就可以，另外无线充电板你要随身带一块，放在肚脐下方的无线充电区就可以了。”怀秋边说边给89757戴上一条项链，项链上挂着微型应急无线充电板，现在的电池技术已经非常成熟，这样一块小电池板足够机器人支持一天。

89757点点头：“请放心，我会注意充电的。”

“下地试试走路，能不能适应这个身高和重量。”

89757小心地从操作台上跳下来，一个打晃险些摔倒，但是怀秋并没有去扶，平衡系统也是测试的一环。小机器人适应很快，没有三分钟就可以在屋里走来走去了，怀秋继续给他测试了跑跳、上下楼等等基本动作，从数据来看毫无问题。

“数据是没问题，不过还是要看你的感觉。”怀秋逐渐把这个小家伙当成一个正常人类来对话，这对COTH的成长非常重要。

“比预期要重一些，高一些，不过大概两小时之后可以完全适应。”

“好，那上楼看看吧，虽然之前通过监控给你看过大概的样子。”两人边说边上了楼，窗帘是打开的，外面正是清晨，一缕阳光照进客厅。89757本能地眯起了眼睛，像人类一样，接受到强光刺激，眼底的摄像头会调整光圈。他漫无目的地边走边看，平时看过的光景现在有了更多实感，他更喜欢触摸，这种触感是以前没有过的。怀秋给他装了自己设计的神经传导系统，为了模仿人类的末梢神经，尽可能多的增加了触点，同时还尽量模拟了味觉和嗅觉的感受系统，尽管89757不能吃东西，他还是可以通过舌头感受味道。但说到底，人类的大脑之复杂，实在是机器无法比拟的，所以他的嗅觉和味觉都只是处在开发初期，能发展到什么程度，只能看COTH的自行发展。

接下来的一周，每天都是适应性测试，像体检一样，他让89757洗澡泡水，让他去阳台晒太阳吹风，各种环境的检测看承受强度，目前一切正常，怀秋很满意自己的处女作。接下来他决定带89757去外面接受下一步环境适应测试，一开始就是在家附近逛逛公园，后来就开车去远一点儿的地方逛逛街，在人群中走来走去，跟其他人类互动，随便他自己去玩。怀秋并不怕他走丢，因为他身上的定位可以同步到怀秋的手机上。两周下来居然没有人发现89757是机器人，对于怀秋来说这是巨大的成功，机器人仿真已经足以在短时间内以假乱真，甚至简单对话都不会有破绽，怀秋仿佛也多了一个人类朋友。

晚上他就让89757在自己的卧室睡，反正空间很大，加得下一张小床。说睡觉，机器人并不需要睡眠，只是每天晚上配合怀秋的时间，89757会进入休眠节电模式，在第二天设定的时刻恢复。

从实体化89757开始已经过去两个月，正经工作进展缓慢，怀秋知道他要在家好好干活了，项目交晚了可是拿不到合同款的。这天他正在家忙碌，打进来一个电话，他看到是张书豪：“喂，有事吗？”

“什么叫有事吗？是你有事吗？我一个月前发的信息你怎么到现在都不回，之前电话也不接，你什么情况？”

“啊？哦……不好意思，我忘记了，不过你不是也没什么事吗。”

“话是这么说啦……但是你这什么态度！我今晚去你家看看你吧，给你带点好吃的过去。”

“别了吧，又要介绍谁给我？”

“哈？你以为我这身边美女如云？醒醒，是我老婆烧了几个好菜，分享给你，嘿嘿，开心吧？”

“哦，谢谢。那你几点……”

“再过两个小时吧，你哪都别去在家等我啊。”书豪飞快地挂断了电话。

“每次挂得倒挺快。”怀秋小声嘟囔。他有点犯愁，该不该把89757藏起来呢？不藏他肯定要大惊小怪半天，就算让他保密估计也会泄漏出去，藏吧早晚有一天还是要被发现的。就这样纠结了两个多小时，直到书豪已经快到家门口了。

怀秋犹豫地问89757：“757，一会儿张书豪要来，你要不要藏起来？”

“为什么呢？”

“嗯……不知道该不该把你介绍给这个世界，如果你被泄漏出去可能会有麻烦。”

“父亲，根据我的计算，就算本周不被泄漏，未来一年泄漏的几率也会是80%，本周介绍我，还是下个月介绍我，从结果上差别不大。”

“好吧……”怀秋抓抓头发，终于还是屈服于概率论。

门铃响起，监控显示书豪带着饭到了。怀秋开了门让他进来。

“这是谁！！！！！！！！！”果然当看到89757站在怀秋身后，还抓着怀秋衣角的时候，书豪发出了震惊的呐喊。

“你……你这么大声干吗？”怀秋揉揉耳朵，“你今天来的正好，给你介绍我儿子。”

“你？？你儿子？？？？你哪冒出一个这么大的儿子？”

“父亲，你这么解释人类是难以理解的。”

“好啦，书豪，这是我自主研发并且手工组装的机器人，编号89757。他拥有双内核设计，既可以处理数据，也可以处理情感。”

“什么？怀秋你再说一遍，你不要这么轻描淡写地陈述一堆惊天的事实好吗？”书豪边说边蹲在89757旁边，伸出一只手想摸摸他。

89757主动伸出手握住书豪的手，这触感真实到很难相信这是个机器人。

“怀秋，你说他能处理情感？你自己研发了新内核是不是！你太了不起了，多年未攻克的难关你居然成功了！怎么做到的？”书豪陷入一种兴奋状态。

“你先冷静一下，我饿了要吃饭了。”怀秋边说边把书豪带来的饭放到餐桌上，准备享用晚餐。

书豪也坐过来，还拉着89757的手不肯放，他简直无法相信这真是个机器人：“不过他冷静得确实不像四五岁的孩子。”

“因为他负责情感的处理器还比较基础，现在只能表达一般的高兴、惊吓、生气、喜欢这几种吧，还要慢慢学，他要多跟人接触，学得会快一些。”

“哇！怀秋，没想到没想到，你居然完成了这么一个大工程，我从以前就很佩服你了，但是现在我都不知道该怎么形容了，五体投地！”

“只是没告诉过你，这个项目我开发8年了，现在才出成果而已。”

“这么见外的吗？”书豪埋怨地锤了怀秋一拳，“不过我真为你高兴，你终于愿意有机器人陪你了，这是不是你开始接触外界的第一步啊？”

“你想到哪去了……”怀秋不以为然，“没告诉你是因为这个项目现阶段最好要保密，这种技术泄漏出去，会发生什么你也很清楚吧。”

书豪点点头，仔细端详89757：“呃……我说怀秋，如果是我的错觉就算了，你这个机器人，啊，要叫89757是吧？是不是长得像谁啊？好像我们才见过没多久的谁……”

怀秋一口饭差点噎死，咳嗽了半天。89757懂事地端了杯水给他。

“没……没吧，我就随便设计的……”

“哦……”书豪将信将疑地看了他一眼，但是也没再追问，“那你接下来打算怎么办？”

“我想把他当人类一样沟通吧，他这套情感系统，我命名为COTH，到现在已经是第五代了，算是我自己能做到的极限了吧。后面如果能够在跟人的接触中再进化就再好不过了，未来会怎样现在很难判断。”怀秋吃完了最后几口饭，把东西收拾好，站起身，“今天弟妹做的饭还是一如既往的好吃，下回常做。”

“我家可养不起你。”书豪白了他一眼，“那我回去了。89757的事我不会跟别人讲的，希望你这个项目真能改变世界。”

怀秋送走了书豪，问89757：“怎么样，第一次跟我的朋友交流？”

“没什么特别的感觉，跟外面其他的陌生人一样。”

“是吗，看来亲疏关系还没建立起来啊。没关系，以后多接触就好了。那今天先准备休息吧，周末我们可以去远一点儿的地方走走。”

“好的，父亲。”


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter.5

五月咖啡店内。

五月正在收拾东西，通常上午都是做开店准备的时间，突然门口传来敲门声，五月头也没抬大声说：“不好意思，现在还没到开店时间。”敲门声停下了，过了一会儿后门又有人敲门。

“啊，这一大早的什么情况？快递吗？”五月边嘟囔边往后门走，打开门一看，“诶，俊杰？你回来啦？”

林俊杰正笑眯眯地站在门口：“抱歉，忘了这个时间前门还没开。”

“没事啦，下次还是给你一把后门钥匙吧，方便些。”

“不用了，你给我开门就好。”

作为一位世界知名摄影师，林俊杰每天的工作就是东奔西跑，或找寻灵感，或完成作业，在别人是休闲的旅行在他是工作，到任何一个地方仿佛都带着任务，总是没办法踏踏实实放松一次。风景看太多竟也有些腻了，但是脚步却没法停下，唯独回到“五月”才是唯一的喘息。俊杰走到照片墙，这是他最喜欢的角落，没有人规定这里可以贴什么不可以贴什么，他喜欢照片冲洗出来的样子，虽然并不是一个常常怀旧的人，但是这种复古的照片却总能让他想起自己的原点，喜欢拍照才拿起相机，记录人间各种瞬间是他的执著。

他上下打量：“我该换一批照片了吧？”

“如果你想的话，当然可以啦，现在要去冲印室吗？”

“啊，好啊。”俊杰最后看了一眼照片墙，目光停留在角落的那张长椅的照片上，手不由得轻抚上去。那条长椅本来是放在他家后院的，他伤心难过的时候就坐在上面看星月看树花看鸟兽，然而20年前那一场震惊世界的大地震加继而引发的巨大海啸带走了所有，只给他留下了右手食指指根那消不掉的伤疤，他只好戴上戒指糊弄过去。这些年他很少在一个地方停留太久，他总说哪里都没有家。

《心的角落》吗？也许叫心的伤痛更合适吧。俊杰自嘲地笑了笑，这张照片是他人生中的第一张照片，其实当初不过是测试相机的时候胡乱拍的，没想到现在却变成了唯一的念想。

“又在看那张照片吗？”五月走过来挽住俊杰的胳膊，“从我把这间店开起来，唯有这张照片你一直舍不得换掉，想起以前的事了？”

“20年了，真快，这张照片拍了差不多22年了吧。那个时候还真是不太会取景啊。”

“那是当然了，那个时候你才多大啊。”五月放开他转身往吧台走，“哦对了，说起来，上个月的时候来了一位客人，盯着这张照片看了很久，最后还翻拍回去了。”

“嗯？”俊杰闻言很吃惊，这张照片贴在这里好几年，基本是无人问津，偶尔会有人好奇为什么会放一张这么没有意义的照片在这里，他都只是说因为是处女作，这次居然有对这张照片感兴趣的人吗？“真想见见啊。”

“什么？”

“哦，你刚刚说对这张照片感兴趣的人，我想见见。”

“那位客人可有意思了，他一直在感慨居然洗印技术还没失传，还问了这张照片的意思，我只好说我不知道，只把名字告诉他了，然后他就问能不能翻拍，我想只要他不拿出去商用应该就没事吧，我让他拍了没事吧？”

“没事，没关系，这张照片也没什么商用价值。”

“不过后来他就再没来过，是一位大帅哥哦！个子比你高一点儿吧，瘦瘦的，年纪感觉跟我们相仿，是个很害羞的人。”

俊杰听着这些描述，在脑海里描绘着那个人的样子：“如果他以后再来你要告诉我，我很想知道他为什么在意这张照片，明明什么都不是。”

“好啊。你这次回来多久？”

“嗯……这个月实在太忙太累了，还好报酬丰厚，让我能稍微休息一段时间。”

“房子找好了吗？还是住酒店？”

俊杰每次回来都不会住太久，所以没有买房子，一般都是住在酒店，如果超过一个月就找一个短租的地方住下。

“还没有，今早刚回来，先暂时找个酒店住吧，现在找房子也来不及，不过这次应该能住一个多月吧。开心吗？我又能来驻唱了。”俊杰一直对自己的嗓音很有信心，他也喜欢唱歌，当初没有选择歌手这条路实在是因为割舍不下更喜欢的摄影，不过现在这样在“五月”偶尔即兴演唱，给大家助助兴也不错。

“我当然开心啦！每次你来我生意都好得不得了，我看那些男的女的对你啊，要不是我是你女朋友，估计全都得围着你要联络方式。”

俊杰不好意思地点点头：“五月，这么多年辛苦你了，谢谢。”

“咳，跟我说这个干吗？现在也只有我能这样应付了吧。”

俊杰拿起背包：“那我先上楼再洗些照片给你。”

“好啊，相册还在我房间老地方，你自己拿就行了。”

俊杰应了一声就上楼了。他自己没有什么家当，除了一直在更新换代的相机、笔记本电脑和背包，其他东西都是现买现用，不用了就丢掉，照片都是上传到自己的服务器云端，洗出来的照片他没办法随身带，都是放在五月这里，他知道其实五月很少会拿出来看，最多就是选择一些替换掉照片墙而已。

二层是五月的房间，他没有停留直接上了三层，这里是五月给他精心准备的冲印室。推门进去，他把包放在地上，打开电脑查看这次的照片，选出一些，关上了灯。自从胶卷被数码设备取代之后，冲印技术基本就绝迹了，但是俊杰就是很喜欢这种极其古老的方式，可惜不管是老式相机还是胶卷在当今这个时代都只能在博物馆里才能找到了。幸好这个世界上一直有一批胶卷爱好者，他们经过几十年的传承和改进，发明出一种新的“胶卷相机”，他们改造了数码相机，拍摄的时候并不模拟色彩，而是利用强曝光原理记录下照片的光谱，挑选好想要的照片之后，在暗室里把光谱转录到类似于底片的材料上，再用传统技术冲洗出来。对于俊杰来说，这是现在能达到的最接近真实色彩的方法了，更何况冲印技术是从父亲那里继承下来的，他不想荒废。

一直到了傍晚时分，俊杰才从屋里出来，楼下已经热闹起来，看了一下表，原来已经是酒吧的时间了。今天他不想去唱歌，非常累，中午又没吃饭，于是他拿着照片去了五月的房间。熟练地找到相册，一张张往里插，又一页页从头看，这张是他第一次登雪山，这张是他第一次在夜里看海，这张是他第一次走在大峡谷的谷底仰头看天，回忆历历在目，却都是只有他一个人。他从来没跟五月去过任何一个地方，甚至不会每天联络，他的所在之处更多的时候五月并不知道，两个人在一起的时间少之又少。但是无所谓，五月是理解他的，他会为“五月”驻唱，会在“五月”经营困难的时候倾囊相助，这就够了吧，俊杰这样想着，这就是我的报恩。

不知不觉趴在桌上睡了过去，直到酒吧打烊，五月收拾完回到房间，进门吓了一跳：“俊杰？你怎么在这睡着了？”

“嗯？”俊杰迷迷糊糊醒过来，“哎呀，几点了？”

“12点了哦，今晚要不就住下吧，冲印室应该可以凑合凑合。”

“不了，我走了，这附近就有酒店，我去住一晚问题不大。”从来不在五月这里过夜是俊杰多年的坚持。

五月面露难色，犹豫了一会儿，她知道这是俊杰最后的倔强，也是自己必须的妥协：“那……那你住下了一定一定要给我发个简讯，我会担心的。”

“好。”俊杰说着就笑了，站起身上楼拿了背包，转身下楼出门，临走时候还不忘叮嘱，“前后门都要锁好，注意安全，明天我再来。”

五月点点头，朝他挥挥手，直到他走到路的尽头看不到了，她才锁上了门。

林俊杰就这样背着包，慢慢悠悠地朝他知道的一家酒店走去，这样半夜在街上闲逛对他是家常便饭，谁知道哪个时间哪个地点能抓拍到好镜头呢。危险也遇到过，不过还好，至今除了损失了一些钱以外没什么大问题。俊杰抬头看着月亮，比起白天他更喜欢夜晚，有时候就这么看着夜空甚至会产生一种全世界只剩下自己的错觉，真希望这种宁静就没有尽头，能让他一直走下去，不要停留。

走到酒店，很幸运，房间还有，这家店老板跟他已经熟识了，他干脆直接包下了一个月，打算这次就在这落脚了。进了房间给五月发了简讯，收拾收拾，洗去一身疲惫，躺在床上看着天花板，想起自己上周刚刚过了36岁生日，他的生日礼物通常都只有五月的一条简讯“生日快乐，又往前迈了一步”，每年生日他都会刻意出游，因为在这里五月一定会给他庆祝，他不喜欢，过节、庆祝、团聚这些都令他窒息，反而在外面放空自己更适合这些特别的日子。

但是是不是该停下来，结束这种漂泊的生活了，这样全世界奔走，自己还能撑几年呢。没由来地，俊杰想起了那位看《心的角落》看了很久的客人，那会是个什么样的人呢，会有温暖的笑容吗，还是跟他一样隐藏着的忧伤呢，不知道有没有缘份见上一面，或许可以喝杯咖啡，或许可以交谈几句。灵魂的共鸣，俊杰被心里冒出的这个词逗乐了，自己的心门早就已经关上了，不会再跟任何人有瓜葛，就这样就好，就算能见到，就算能聊聊，他终归还是他，见不到也好吧。

俊杰胡思乱想着，渐渐进入了没有梦的梦乡。


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter.6

周末按照约定，怀秋带上89757出门郊游，最近这个季节正是看樱花的好时节，虽然怀秋对这些不太感兴趣，印象中自己好像也一次都没看过，但是为了让89757多一些了解自然的机会，他还是开车去了这座城市最好的赏樱公园。

天气很好，蓝天白云，不冷不热，公园里人异常多，吵吵闹闹，怀秋有点儿难以应付这种环境，89757却乐在其中。他左看看右看看，时不时摸摸树，摸摸草地，捡起一片花瓣仔细研究，既像一个小孩充满了好奇，又像一个成年人充满了冷静，怀秋看着他觉得好笑。他找到了一把还空着的椅子坐下，打开手机浏览最新的科技咨询和一些新发表的论文，过了好一会儿，他觉得有人拉他裤脚，怀秋抬起头，是89757。

“怎么了吗？”

“父亲，你不跟我一起来吗？我一个人，嗯，有些无聊。”

怀秋扬扬眉，这小子开始知道无聊了，不错是个进步：“好，一起散散步吧。”

“好的父亲。”

两个人就这么在人群中走着，看着周围欢声笑语，总觉得跟自己有点儿格格不入，怀秋抓抓头发，问89757：“要不要跟那边的小朋友一起玩？”

“父亲，如果你觉得必要的话我可以去，不过他们的知识储备量实在太不足了，沟通非常困难。”

怀秋听到这笑出了声：“呵呵，你的大脑是整个互联网好吗，我都不一定比你知道的多，这么比他们不是太可怜了吗？”

“是这样吗？我比父亲知道的还多？”89757笑了起来，露出两个甜甜的小酒窝，表情中还带着得意。

最近成长了不少，怀秋暗自高兴，不过没有表露出来：“我是让你跟他们交交朋友，虽然你的知识量巨大，但是你和我在感情上都是小学生，恐怕你交朋友的能力还不如我。要学习察言观色，什么时候说什么话，跟小朋友在一起就要匹配他们的话题，明白吗？”

“我明白了。”

“还有，感受跟朋友一起玩的快乐也很重要，也许之后还会有争执，会有不开心，这些也都是你要学习的东西。是父亲最想让你学会的。”

89757下意识地摸了摸自己心脏的位置：“父亲，我有两个大脑是吗？有一个是负责处理情感的。”

怀秋想了想，蹲下看着89757认真地说：“不，你只有一个大脑，另外一个叫做心。不是物理上的那个心脏，是内心，是作为一个人的灵魂。那是我缺失的，我没法让你感受，所以带你接触更多的人，让你自己去感受，我知道这很为难你，但是你是我所有的心血和理想，我不了解的，你要代替我去了解。”

89757点点头，转身跑走了。怀秋找了一棵树，靠着树坐下，抬头就是漫天的樱花，很美，他难得会有这种念头，虽然自己在感情方便比较闭塞，但是一般人都有的审美还是有的，这样满开的樱花，谁能不为之动容呢。赏着樱，吹着风，怀秋竟然就这样睡着了。

一大早林俊杰就跑到“五月”，兴冲冲地拉着五月：“今天咖啡店别开了，我们一块儿去赏樱吧！晚上回来开酒吧就行了。”

五月一脸好笑地看着他：“你今天是吹的什么风啊？大周末的挡我生意。而且，难得你想带我出去拍照诶。”

“诶？嗯，我想也该给你拍几张照片了，上次拍照是什么时候我都快忘了。”

“哈哈，要是别人知道全球最帅的摄影师给我拍独家写真，得嫉妒死多少人啊。”

“走吧走吧，咱们去那个最有名的公园，听说那边樱花已经全开了，虽然人肯定超级多，不过这美景错过可惜，一刮风就拍不到了！”

五月实在不忍心打击他这个积极性，她知道那片樱花森林一旦赶上大风就不剩什么了，也好，自己最近一直忙忙碌碌的，休息一下未尝不可。

“那你等我留个提示版，毕竟今天来喝咖啡的人会很多呢。”

等两个人到了公园，这里已经人头攒动了，但是这丝毫没有影响两人的心情，因为这樱花满开实在太美，俊杰马上拿起相机咔嚓咔嚓地拍了起来。五月跟在他身后，不紧不慢。

“咔嚓”五月正抬头看樱花，忽然相机声响起，她转过头看见俊杰的镜头正对着自己，笑了起来：“喂喂，我的肖像权呢？”

“嘿嘿，拍了都留给你，绝不商业化！”

五月被他调皮的样子逗乐了：“你今天心情很好啊。”

“嗯，不知道为什么，总有一种要有好事发生的预感。”

“是吗？哪种好事？风刮来钱那种？”

俊杰白了她一眼：“就算是，对我来说也算不上什么好事吧？”

“是是，您什么时候缺过钱花。”五月逞口舌之快挤兑起俊杰。

俊杰没有回应，而是继续拍着蓝天白云樱花飞舞。公园很大，他们走了很久，缓过神来的时候已经是午饭时间了。

“走，我请你吃点东西。”俊杰对五月说。

两个人没有去餐馆，而是在街边买了些小吃，边走边吃。在公园的另外一边有这里最大的一棵樱花树，那也是俊杰这次的主要目标：“五月，不用着急，那棵树要等夕阳照过来的时候才是最美的。”

“我就知道你是冲着这个来的，如果没有合适的模特我会友情出镜的。”五月才明白为什么今天他兴致这么高要叫上自己，原来是拍剪影用的。她笑了笑，这才是林俊杰，这样就好，不管他做什么自己都会支持的，这是我们这三十年的情谊。

边走边歇，俊杰在找最好的角度拍黄昏的巨大樱花树，绕着树走了好几圈，最后选定了一个位置。他很少用相机架，他相信自己手的稳定性，也更喜欢这种端着相机的实感。

春天的白天还没有特别长，太阳向西坠了下去，天空被镀上一层金色，云彩也都镶了金边黄澄澄一朵一朵。俊杰拿起相机按照预定的取景一通拍，当然也不忘了借用五月的背影，一会儿站着一会儿跪着，忙得不亦乐乎。

忽然一阵大风起，巨型樱树的花瓣被吹起漫天飞舞，人们惊呼起来，俊杰急忙拿着相机冲了出去捕捉这千载难逢的绝景。五月叫也叫不住，也只好跟着他跑。

这一阵大风吹醒了张怀秋，他睁开眼睛看看天，居然已经傍晚了，这一觉竟睡了一下午，他急忙坐起来，89757去哪了？环顾四周没看到影子，也没有小孩，人群为那飞舞的樱花瓣惊呼着。怀秋有点急，拿出手机看定位，发现89757正朝着那棵巨樱树移动，他也急急地站起身朝那个方向跑过去。

89757从中午开始就总能感觉到一个熟悉的气息，或者不能说熟悉，应该说怀念吧。那个气息无时无刻不吸引着他，到底是什么他不懂，想去问父亲，但是父亲还在睡觉，他只好自己默默寻找那个气息，如果能够找到，也许他就能用理智解释现在莫名的焦躁。有几次他觉得气息就在附近了，可是总还是扑空，这种没有定位的感觉真差，89757有点垂头丧气，眼看到了傍晚，他想是不是应该去叫醒父亲了。就在这时，他强烈感到那个气息朝着巨樱树的方向去了，忘了要去找父亲，他朝着气息的方向狂奔。

林俊杰终于抓拍到自己非常满意的照片，正在得意，突然感觉衣襟被人拽住了，他回头：“五月？”结果没看到人，低头一看，是个小孩子，一只手抓着自己的衣服，盯着自己看。

89757终于抓到了那个气息，虽然不知道为什么，就是莫名地对他亲近，他伸手抓住了那个人的衣服，那人回头看见他，对视了几秒。

“小朋友，怎么？跟爸爸妈妈走散了吗？”俊杰蹲下问。

“没有，父亲有我的定位，可以找到我。”89757平静地说。

“呃……那你是？”

“俊杰？”五月气喘吁吁地跑了过来，“你能不能不要总是搞这种一言不合就消失的戏码？诶？怎么有个小孩子？走丢的吗？”

“我也没搞清楚，他突然过来抓我衣服，不知道什么意思。但是他爸爸应该在公园里，是不是等等？”

五月仔细端详着89757，突然像发现新大陆一样，指着他说：“俊杰，你觉不觉得这小孩长得跟你有点儿像？”

“嗯？”被五月这么一说，俊杰低头仔细端详着这个孩子，确实跟自己小时候有几分相似，不，应该说是非常像，“真的……怎么会？”

“757！”正在俊杰吃惊的时候，怀秋朝这边跑了过来，“你跑这里来做什么！”

“啊，父亲。”89757放开抓着俊杰的手，转身朝怀秋走过去。

“不好意思给你们添麻烦了。”怀秋恭敬地朝俊杰和五月点了点头，但等他再抬起头聚焦在这两个人身上的时候，他呆住了。

这，这不是Wayne Lin吗？突然一种想哭的冲动涌上怀秋心头，他震惊于自己这样的感觉，又震惊于这样的巧遇，一时定在那里。

俊杰看他样子有点怪，但还是摇摇头：“没事的，这是你的小孩？”

怀秋还没答话，五月却先开口了：“诶！就是这位客人！俊杰！”

“什么客人？”

“翻拍了《心的角落》的那位客人！”

“啊？真的吗？这么巧？”俊杰也吃了一惊，上下打量起怀秋，确实很帅，而且还带有几分英气。

怀秋看着俊杰不知道该说什么，但是看到五月环住俊杰的那只手，他的眼神一下子黯了下去。

俊杰没察觉他的变化，伸出了手：“你好，听五月说你之前去店里很喜欢我拍的那张长椅的照片，那张照片对我来说意义很特别，不知道能不能跟你聊聊？”

怀秋却没有伸手，他已经心乱如麻，站在这里的每一秒都好像一种煎熬，他对89757说：“我们走了。”拉着89757的手转身就走，林俊杰是他的真名吗，怀秋在心里默念。

也许是被自己的直接吓到了？他看起来不太擅长交际。俊杰想着，拿起相机，朝着那一大一小两个背影按下了快门。

“没想到那位客人已经是父亲了，那天真没看出来。”五月感叹道。

俊杰看着渐行渐远的两个人，微微笑着：“果然今天有好事发生啊。”

若是有缘，定会再见。


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter.7

怀秋回到家一屁股坐在沙发上，头深深地埋在两臂之间，默默不语，他心乱如麻，一直追寻的人突然相遇，他却害怕得不敢上前，看到被那个女人挽着的手，他几乎是愤怒，但是他们不是男女朋友吗？挽个手而已很正常啊。可是怀秋无法抑制地想象着他们牵手的样子，接吻的样子，甚至是上床的样子，越想他的心就越堵，最后好像塞了千斤巨石一般，快要窒息了。“可恶！”他低低地咆哮着。

89757站在一旁，无所适从，他从没见过父亲这个样子，这到底是什么，生气？愤怒？还是痛苦？他不明白，也不理解，但是本能地他感到害怕：“父亲……”

“你怎么回事？你乱跑什么？你怎么会找到他？说啊。”怀秋控制不住盛怒，朝89757吼道。

89757显然吓到了，往后退了一步：“我……我不知道，父亲，但是我跟那个人好像很早以前就认识，总有一种怀念的感觉，我还以为见到了就能得到解释，但是没有，现在我更糊涂了。父亲，那个人是谁，为什么我会想见他？”

这次换把怀秋问住了，他一定是在制作89757的时候投入了太多的对林俊杰的思念，虽然没有特意编写成程序，但是COTH却自动记录下了这种感情，才会让89757有这种多余的想法。多余的？自己为什么会这么想呢？COTH本来就应该学习人类的各种情感，任何的感觉都不会是多余的，但这到底是什么感情，怀秋不懂。

他再次陷入沉默，烦躁地在屋里踱步，突然他像想起什么似的，掏出手机给书豪发了一个简讯：“张书豪，我问你一个问题。”

“我靠你干吗突然叫我全名？什么问题你说。”

“如果总是很想见一个人，见到了又很害怕，连说话都不敢，看到他跟别人在一起就很生气，这是怎么回事？”

信息刚发出去三秒钟，电话铃倏地响起，给怀秋吓了一跳，是书豪打来的：“我靠！怀秋！你你你，你终于，你恋爱了！”

“嘟嘟嘟”怀秋猛挂断了电话，什么？他刚说什么？不不不，不可能，恋爱？我怎么可能恋爱？

书豪的简讯再次传来：“你挂了也没用，不想明白也早晚会明白，你要逃避到什么时候啊？”

逃避？逃避什么？逃避林俊杰还是逃避恋爱？我没逃避，我只是不可以，爱情于我，不被允许啊……

俊杰又在“五月”的冲印室里忙碌着，除了那天拍的樱花树，他还洗出了斜阳下那两个人的背影，那个男人显得有些惊慌失措，逃命似的往前走，手里拉着小朋友，小朋友显然很迷茫，抬头看着他的父亲，而另一只手却张开伸向自己的方向。俊杰不知道为什么格外在意这一对父子，他那天做了什么需要让对方逃走的事情吗？

努力回忆无果，他只好无奈地下楼问五月：“我做了什么让人讨厌的事吗？”

“啊？”五月被他问得一脸懵。

“就是那个客人的事，我怎么觉得他好像很讨厌我。”

“啊，那个人啊，与其说讨厌，倒不如说好像有点怕你吧。谁让你长这么凶的。”五月调皮地咪咪笑着。

什么？我长得凶？俊杰忍不住看了一眼镜子里的自己：“我多平和啊……”

“哈哈哈，你还跟以前一样对玩笑都这么认真。我觉得是他那边的问题吧，谁知道。”五月对客人的态度一向是人走茶凉，从来没有特别在意过，毕竟开了这么多年店，什么样的人都见过，“不过你不觉得那个小孩长得真的很像你吗？你说会不会是他妻子长得很像你他震惊了？诶，也搞不好是亡妻……”最后这个词五月故意说得很瘆人。

俊杰瞪了她一眼，有点不高兴：“别这么方人家。不过他肯定是个好丈夫好爸爸，自己带孩子出来的爹可不多哦。不过，那孩子确实跟我小时候挺像，有一瞬间我都错觉了，以为我在自己不知道的时候犯了什么错误。”说完又笑出了声。

五月摇了摇头，她知道俊杰绝对不会犯这种错误，她是他第一个也是唯一一个女朋友，而俊杰也绝对不会跟其他人产生任何联系，这并不是来自于她对自己的自信，或者说这跟她毫无干系，是俊杰自己不允许，他不许自己幸福，不许自己动真情。五月又能怎样呢，只能这样守着他，陪着他，这是自己唯一能为俊杰做的，但是还能坚持多久呢，二十年很短又很长，还能再这样坚持二十年吗？不自觉地，五月叹了一口气。

“怎么了？”俊杰一向都是敏感的，不管他怎么压抑自己的心，细腻的感情还是时常流露出来。

“没什么啦，你能犯什么错误，真逗，只是碰巧吧。”

“不过他的眼睛，你看到了吗？是蓝色的，好像蓝宝石一样，有一瞬间我好像要被吸进去了。”

“抱歉，我没太注意。”五月吐了吐舌头，“不过那位客人倒是黑色的眼睛。他太太是西方人吗？”

俊杰没有回答，对于那个人的夫人他一丁点兴趣都没有，他只想问问那个人为什么在意《心的角落》，仅此而已。

他转身回楼上看照片，心想着照片应该晾干了。果然，时间刚刚好，新照片已经洗好了。把这张漫天的樱花瓣贴到照片墙上好了，俊杰这样想着从冲印室走了出来，一边下楼一边翻看这一摞新照片，最后看到了那一对背影。老实说当时为什么拍下这张照片他自己也解释不清，只是觉得在那个瞬间一切都刚刚好，有一种安心，又有一种忧郁，可能因为夕阳的映衬，明明是春天的景色，竟让俊杰产生了一种秋之哀伤的错觉。他坐在台阶上，就这么定定地看着这张照片入了迷，照片中的那个男人长得真的很帅，虽然穿着随意，却透着干净，他一定是一个外表看起来毫不在意内心却很细腻的人，俊杰笃定地猜测着，在这方面搞不好跟自己很像呢，所以才会在意《心的角落》。

“俊杰？”楼下传来五月的声音，“你搞定了吗？”

“啊，已经好了。”俊杰边说边推门走进五月的房间，“我把照片给你放在写字台上了，你晚点儿自己整理吧。”但是唯独把那张夕阳下的背影偷偷揣进了兜里。

“时间挺晚的了，我要做酒吧的准备了，你是打算今天唱唱歌，还是先走？”五月看到俊杰拿了几张照片下楼，便问道。

“嗯……”俊杰边把这几张樱花的照片贴在照片墙上边说，“今天留下来唱唱歌吧，最近听了几首还不错的。”

“耶！那今晚我上点儿贵的酒好了！”五月露出一副奸商嘴脸。

俊杰无奈地笑笑：“看来我得要工资了。”

两个人就这么边斗嘴边准备晚上的开店。

这一周怀秋过得并不好，他始终处于焦虑的边缘，只能每天埋头工作，不给自己喘息的时间，然而即便如此，只要稍微休息一下，林俊杰的脸就会浮现在他脑海中，越是想忘记就越是记忆深刻。“该死！该死！”怀秋用头撞着墙发泄。

“父亲，你在干吗？你这样头会撞坏的。”89757阻止着他的狂躁举动。

“唔……”看到89757的脸，他又想起了俊杰，为什么要把他设计成他的样子，失策啊失策，这样不是要被迫每天面对这张脸了吗。

“父亲？”看到怀秋怔怔看着自己，89757不知道自己怎么了。

“没什么。”怀秋回到电脑前继续埋头工作。

这两天书豪很八卦地给他发简讯问他对方是谁，有没有交往，怀秋气得差点给他拉进黑名单，他很严厉地警告书豪以后再提这件事就绝交，书豪才乖乖地没有再来打扰他。但是这成功造成了他的心烦意乱，终于还是独自出了门。

怀秋漫无目的地坐在车里，不知怎么就到了“五月”附近，他下意识地让自动驾驶靠边停车，下了车站在“五月”对面犹豫了好一会儿，最后还是没勇气走进去，但又舍不得离开。他四下看看，走进了马路对面的另外一间酒吧，坐在靠近窗户的地方，一抬头就能看见“五月”，他就这么喝着酒看着对面，看着人来人往，看着出出进进，看着路人要么欢笑要么痛哭要么歇斯底里发着酒疯。就这么一杯接一杯，怀秋觉得头晕乎乎的，虽然他酒量尚可，但毕竟多年不饮，还是有点难以适应，他晃晃悠悠地站起来往外走。

车在门口等着他，上了车回到家，89757来给他开了门：“父亲，你怎么喝醉了？”说完一把扶住怀秋摇摇欲坠的身体，幸亏是机器人，力气还是有一些的，他就这么撑着怀秋进了卧室。

怀秋倒在床上，89757的声音逐渐离他远去。就这样醉了吧，就这样忘了吧，可是心怎么越来越痛，为什么他的影子还在眼前不肯离去……不可以再想了，不可以，这是错的，我不能……怀秋无声地哭了出来，轻轻念着那个他朝思暮想的名字：“俊杰……”


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter.8

第二天，直到夕阳的余晖照进房间，怀秋才浑浑噩噩地醒来，头疼欲裂，他从来没宿醉过，原来这感觉这么难受。他挣扎着坐起来，揉了揉太阳穴，环顾四周，还好，是在家里自己的床上。昨天一整晚他心底都有一个小小的期待，坐在马路对面的酒吧，落地玻璃前，也许，也许林俊杰会偶尔路过，或者向对面看过来，也许会看到自己，也许会跟自己说上话，也许会陪自己喝酒，也许……但直到他放任自己酒醉，那个人都没有出现，并不存在什么偶遇，并不存在什么故事，现实就是如此，不会管你到底有多少期待，都会无情地给你清醒的打击。

89757端着一杯水走进来：“父亲，你醒了？”

怀秋看着他，想说什么却又什么都没说，端着水一口气喝完了。

“父亲，你一天没吃饭，是不是需要点个外卖？我马上联网下单。”

“……”

“父亲？”

“嗯，你随便点吧，我喜欢吃什么你都知道。”

“好的父亲。”

怀秋站起身，却打了个趔趄，头疼得让他想撞墙：“唔。”

“父亲，以后真的别这样了，我不记得你是很能喝酒的人啊。”

“我是你父亲还是你是我父亲，管这么多？”

89757抿了抿嘴，没再说话，拿着空杯子转身出去了。

怀秋坐在床边，看看表，今天又是什么都没做的一天，感觉快要被甲方追杀了，他自嘲地摇摇头，肚子咕咕直叫。89757适时出现，端着外卖：“父亲，饭到了，要在这里吃吗？”

“不了，”怀秋突然觉得自己多了个唠叨的保姆，有点儿好笑，“还是在客厅吧。”

晚饭和热水缓解了头疼和全身不适，怀秋打算夜里加个班，反正他已经习惯了昼夜不分的日子。

扎进程序的时光总是快乐的，这里没有解不开的心结，没有纠结的感情，没有猜不透的心，所有的代码都那么老实，按照怀秋所想的运行着，出了问题也都可以解决，怀秋多么希望整个世界都可以这样运行，这样他就不需要挑战COTH了，他也就不需要总是想起那个人了。爱，他没拥有过，他也不需要，他也不想要。

89757坐在客厅给自己充电，顺便检索着全球的新闻和各种他感兴趣的话题，这段时间，他自己主动想去了解的东西越来越多，探究自己的兴趣也越来越大，到底父亲为什么把他造出来，他问过，父亲始终不肯说，而那天见到的那个人，自己又为什么那么想亲近，父亲也不肯说，不管他怎么检索网络，也得不到关于“自己”的答案。但是他太想知道，这不知道是来源于机器人的本能还是来自于COTH发展的好奇心，让他总觉得没有答案的自己就不完整，但是现在父亲这个状态，实在没办法开口。不知不觉，他竟进入了休眠状态。

不知过了多久，电充满了，自动断电提示让他从休眠中恢复，什么时间了？父亲呢？89757站起来拔了电源线，跟服务器同步了一下时间，已是第二天早上了，他往怀秋的卧室走去，看到他还在电脑前忙碌着。

“父亲？”89757怯生生地叫道。

怀秋头也没回，应也不应。89757知道他又沉迷在程序中了，但他知道人类是必须要吃饭的，于是自己做主点了早餐。

不多时早餐送到，他拎着给怀秋送过去：“父亲，早上了，你要吃点东西了，需要我打开窗帘吗？”

怀秋明显愣了一下，好像从网络世界回到了现实，转头看向89757：“嗯？不用了，饭放外面就好，你出去吧，别打扰我。”

“可是父亲……”

“你最近怎么回事？变这么啰嗦？COTH进步很多啊？”怀秋语气中带着一些莫名其妙的讽刺，可惜89757并没有听出来。

“最近还好，我最近会开始有一些没有答案的问题。”

这句话说得怀秋有点好奇，他停下手中的工作，回头看着89757：“没有答案的问题？是什么？”

89757眨了眨眼睛：“比如，父亲你为什么要喝醉酒，比如，我为什么会亲近一个陌生人，再比如，我为什么要被以这样的模样做出来。”

怀秋怔怔地看着他，半响没说出话，这可能是连他自己也解答不了的问题，或者说，是主动对那个答案选择视而不见，最终他没有回答任何一个问题，默默吃了早饭继续工作。

89757有点扫兴，只好去启动机器打扫房间，没有答案的问题又多了一个：为什么父亲不肯回答我这几个问题。

俊杰难得地在酒店睡到傍晚才起来，连日在“五月”驻唱让他有点疲惫，今天打算给自己放假。他起来去洗澡，洗澡的时候人会很容易胡思乱想，他想起了刚刚睡醒前做的一个梦，好像是在“五月”驻唱中，总有一个视线看向自己，他回望过去的时候却总是因为灯光太强而看不清对方的脸，越是看不清他就越是努力想看清，然后就这样醒了。这不是他第一次做这个梦了，最近这段时间好像偶尔就会梦到那个目光，虽然怎么也看不清那张脸，但是唯独那对目光特别的温柔又闪闪发亮，令他神往。但是每次回想的时候，他都会产生一个奇特的念头，这真的仅仅是一个梦吗？

自己是从什么时候开始做这个梦的呢？这二十年来，自己被噩梦缠得太深，常常在半夜惊醒，开始的时候他几乎都会哭着醒来，然后就这样哭一夜，后来很长一段时间他都只能靠着安眠药入睡，再后来他慢慢放开了，任噩梦摧残，醒了还可以继续睡，他已经认了，这就是命运给他的所有，他认了。然而最近的这个梦，竟然让他很暖，太想抓住那个人，太想问问他为什么可以这么温柔地看着自己，多希望这并不只是一场梦。

他又没由来地想起了那对父子，连名字都不知道呢，不知道还有没有机会再见。其实俊杰一直有点奇怪，为什么对那对父子格外在意，确实，那个小孩长得跟自己有点像，但是都是人类，长得像也并不是特别不可思议的一件事，但是好像总觉得在那一瞬还有什么情景让他在意。闲得无聊的他决定跟自己刨根问底一下，终于在吃着不知道是早中晚餐的时候想了起来，是眼神，那个男人看到自己那一瞬间的眼神，先是错愕然后是害羞，后面好像还有些不舍，完全不像是看陌生人的眼神，难道那对父子真的认识自己吗？

解决了温饱问题，该工作了，他打开电脑准备整理照片，修一下图给约了稿的杂志社发过去。打开邮箱他发现五月给他发了一封信，有什么话不能当面说吗？一定要发邮件？打开才明白，原来是五月自己拍的一些照片，当然，几乎都是跟他有关系的，他饶有兴趣地翻着看，有不少张是他在“五月”驻唱时候拍的，有这两天的也有早先前的。

突然他猛站了起来，这是一张大概两个月前他驻唱时候的照片，照片里，赫然有那个男人的背影，因为是从吧台拍过来的，有点看不清，但是当时毫无疑问他坐在离自己最近的地方。俊杰再仔细去看照片，跟那个男人同桌的还有另外一男一女，不知道是不是他太太呢，是很漂亮的女孩子，不过没看到那个小家伙，也是啊，谁会带小朋友去酒吧呢？原来果然那并不是第一次的相见，俊杰努力回忆着那天的场景，台上的射灯太亮，他几乎看不清台下的情况，等一下，这岂不是跟他梦里的画面很像吗？难道那个目光，是这个男人？那么温柔那么宠溺的眼神，是他？不，这怎么可能，俊杰暗暗嘲笑自己，对方可是有老婆孩子的男人，怎么会用那种眼神看自己呢，是自己不小心重叠了现实与梦境吧。

但是万一……他后来会再去“五月”难道，是去见自己吗？那为什么那天见到了又要匆匆跑掉呢？呵，俊杰轻轻笑出了声，为什么要这么在意啊，不过是彼此人生中的一个匆匆过客罢了，也许未来再也无缘相见了呢。但是如果真的还能再见，俊杰想到这里心情突然轻快了起来，如果还能再见的话，一定还会再见的吧。


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter.9

张书豪时不时就会给怀秋改善改善伙食，他知道怀秋本来会做饭，就是自己懒而已，不过前一阵子工作比较忙，有日子没来了，这天他心血来潮带着美味饭菜兴冲冲跑来怀秋家，结果按了半天门铃也没人应。他很奇怪，看了看表，晚上8点，这个时间这个宅男怎么可能不在家呢。正在门口徘徊的时候，门开了，89757站在门口。

“你好。”89757很有礼貌地打着招呼，“是张书豪先生？”

“叫我先生感觉怪怪的，叫我书豪哥哥好了。”书豪开着玩笑。

“哥哥？”89757抓了抓头发，“应该叫叔叔才对吧？”

一句话把书豪噎了回去，他尴尬地咳嗽了两声：“咳咳，所以怀秋在干吗呢？”

“父亲现在不在家。”

“不在家？这个时间他能去哪？”

“父亲最近睡眠很差，工作结束需要睡觉的时候都会去酒吧喝酒，有好几次都喝醉了。”

“啊——？”书豪吃了一惊，这可一点儿都不像张怀秋，他一向是理智派，向来认为喝酒会损伤大脑和肠胃，不利于他的科研工作，所以虽然知道他能喝一些，但是从来不会过量，“那他现在在哪家酒吧你知道吗？”

89757点点头：“可以追踪父亲的手机信号。”

“我们去接他。”书豪不由分说拉着89757进了车里。

怀秋自从那次在“五月”对面蹲点的期望落空之后，反而不敢再去了，他每次都去不同的酒吧，在商业街上一家一家地更换，今天去的这家离家不远，所以书豪他们没多久就到了。

此时的怀秋正坐在角落的一张桌前，面前已然摆了一堆空瓶子，而他本人正趴在桌子上呼呼大睡。

书豪走到他跟前，无奈地看着他，问89757：“他最近都这样吗？”

“也不是每次都喝这么多，不过他目前已经50个小时没睡过觉了，恐怕是真的累了吧。”

“他最近实在是太奇怪了，突然造了个机器人，又咨询我恋爱问题，现在又天天喝酒，这不对！这很不对！757，他最近有没有见过什么人？”

89757仿佛在记录里检索着这段时间的事情：“来过家里的只有你。不过，几周前我们在公园碰到了一个叫俊杰的人，还有个女的跟他一起，父亲自从那次回来就怪怪的……”

“啊？女的？叫什么名字你知道吗？”书豪打断了他的话。

“不知道。”

“肯定是怀秋喜欢上那个女的结果撞见人家有男朋友！肯定是！哎呦，这倒霉孩子……不知道是谁家姑娘。”

书豪边说边拍着怀秋肩膀，怀秋根本没有醒过来的意思，没办法，书豪只好给他架上了车，幸好89757可以启动怀秋的车，才得以一起回到了怀秋家。怀秋迷迷糊糊感觉有人拽自己，但是他太困了实在不想睁眼，也不知道自己被书豪架回了家里扔在了床上，只是感觉有一股熟悉的味道令人安心，他很快找了个舒服的姿势又睡着了。

书豪把带来的饭放在桌上，对89757说：“757，等怀秋醒了给他热热吃，我就先走了。”

89757点点头：“谢谢。”

书豪听言笑了笑，还真是有礼貌的好孩子，便出门离开了。89757把饭放进冰箱，接了杯水来到怀秋卧室，怀秋睡得一副很纠结的样子，眉头紧锁，是做了噩梦吗，他把水杯放在旁边的桌上，爬上床给怀秋盖好被子。

“唔……俊杰……”怀秋喃喃地说着梦呓。

又是这个人，89757皱了下眉头，为什么父亲对这个人这么念念不忘呢，不过自己也没资格说了，他实在也很在意那个人。

但是比起那个人，自己还是更在意父亲，对于父亲他是喜欢的，在他的系统里，怀秋的优先度超过其他所有一切，他不希望父亲永远像现在这样要靠酒精才能睡一会儿，这样早晚身体会垮，但是自己该怎么办，互联网搜索不到答案。他不由地伸出小手抚上怀秋的眉间，想抚平那紧皱的眉头。

可能是怀秋被碰醒了，他晕晕乎乎睁开眼，看到89757的脸，醉酒中的他分不清现实和梦境，突然一把拉住89757的手拽到怀里紧紧抱住：“俊杰……”

89757慌了，他不知道这是什么情况，也不知道自己现在是什么心情，只是本能地察觉到父亲犯了一个很巨大的错误。他挣扎着想出来，但是越想挣扎怀秋就抱得越紧，他看着怀秋的脸在自己面前无限放大，父亲要干什么，他紧张到感觉芯片要烧了，慌乱之中用手打了怀秋一巴掌。怀秋一个激灵，醒了。

怀秋睁开眼，看见自己怀里的89757：“你怎么？”

“父亲，我给你盖被子，你一把把我抓起来，还贴着我的脸很近，抱歉我刚才不小心打了你。”

怀秋这才意识到了发生了什么，在酒醉中错把89757当成了俊杰，他刚才，甚至想亲他……突然后怕，自己简直就是疯了，为什么要按照那个人的样子设计89757，这不是折磨自己吗。恼羞成怒，怀秋狠狠拉着89757，就往门口走。

“父亲，父亲你这是怎么了？”89757虽然没有痛神经，但是这样被抓着胳膊也实在不舒服，好像关节要被掰折了一样。

“我受不了了，受不了了……”不知道在对谁说，怀秋小声嘟囔。他把89757一直拉到门口才放手，“你走吧。”

“什么？！”89757震惊地睁大了双眼，“您……您说什么？”

“我这么简单的指令都听不懂了吗？我让你走！去哪都行总之不要再出现在我面前，是我的错是我不好，我不该把你做成这个样子，你原谅我，但是我真的没办法让你在我身边，我刚刚差点就……我没法面对你。”

“父亲，但是……但是我无处可去啊……我能去哪？”89757死死抓住怀秋的手，他力气太大，怀秋被抓到吃痛。

“你去书豪那里，你可以同步我手机信息，知道他的位置，我不能再跟你一起了，真的不能了，你放过我好不好……”怀秋几乎要哭出来了，他蹲下握着89757的胳膊，恳求道。

89757没见过父亲这个样子对自己，完全傻眼了，不知道该怎么应对，手慢慢松了开。怀秋猛站起来，薅着89757的领子，转身打开门，一甩把他扔了出去，然后砰地关上了门。89757从地上爬起来，跑到门口用力敲门：“父亲，父亲，我哪儿也不去，您别让我走，我求您了，我无处可去啊……”

怀秋贴着门慢慢坐下，抱着头，眼泪流了下来，但是任凭89757在门口如何敲门如何求他，他都没有转身开门，他真的已经够了，无法忍受林俊杰的样子就这么近在咫尺，他害怕，这次他没有吻上89757，下次呢？谁敢说没有下次。然而不管从哪个层面上说，他都不能对89757做这种事，他是父亲也是制造者，而89757是机器人，还是个心智尚未成熟的小孩子，虽然不知道让他远离自己的决定是不是正确，但是他知道至少书豪一定会收留他的。

过了一会儿，敲门声消失了，也没有声音了，他是走了吧，怀秋这样想着，掏出手机看定位，发现他还在门口。怀秋踉踉跄跄走到电脑前，看监视器，89757就那么站在门口，一直一直站着，而怀秋就也这么坐在椅子上看着监控里的他，一直一直看着，直到睡了过去。

89757站在门外，心里仿佛有一块大石头压着，让他窒息。自己做错了什么吗？为什么父亲要丢掉自己？为什么他要跟自己道歉？而现在自己的心情又是什么？一种无依无靠的孤独感，仿佛自己跟这个世界失去了关联，他第一次感受到恐惧和不安。无法解答的问题逐渐累积，而自己再也得不到父亲的答案，他茫然地站在门口，不知所措，父亲真的不要自己了吗？真的不会再给自己开门了吗？接下来该怎么办？去哪？父亲说让自己去找张书豪，可是他不太想去，那个人并没有给他一种亲近感。啊，说到张书豪，他带来的饭还在冰箱里，忘了告诉父亲了，他会记得吃吗？

他就这样在门口站了一夜，天快亮的时候，89757终于放弃了等待，转身消失在朦朦薄雾中。

第二天早上，当怀秋醒来的时候，他亲手制造亲自培养的小机器人，已经不知所踪。


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter.10

89757漫无目的的在街上走着，引来很多人的侧目，确实，在别人眼里他不过只是一个四五岁的孩子，现在却独自在外游荡，如果他继续再这么晃悠，搞不好就要有人报警了吧。他只好走进了一个公园，找了一把椅子坐下，虽然他感觉不到累，不过坐着让他看起来更自然。自检了一下电量，还有80%，再加上还有备用电池，支撑两天不成问题，但是两天之后又能去哪里充电呢？他茫然地注视着人来人往，有几个好事者盯着他看，偶尔还会有一两个人上前询问他是否需要帮助，他礼貌地谢绝了好意，站起来走到公园的另外一边继续坐着。

他完全没了主意，以前从来没遇到需要自己做决定的时候，父亲都会为自己安排好一切，他只需要执行就可以了。但是其实这次父亲也有安排不是吗，让他去找张书豪，为什么他本能地很抵触呢？他想去一个可以亲近的人身边，虽然自己是机器人，但是他不是一般的机器人，父亲是个天才，那么多年的努力，就是为了让他能独立思考，像人类一样按照自己的心去生活吧。但是心是什么呢，父亲曾经说过自己有两套处理系统，一套负责知识信息的处理，相当于人类的大脑，另外一套负责情感处理，相当于人类的心。但是人类的心脏是不处理任何情感的啊……89757陷入了困惑。

不知道现在父亲在做什么，他抬头看看天空，闭上眼，检索着怀秋的位置。

此刻，怀秋坐在电脑前，看着监视器发呆，他什么时候离开的，自己完全没有察觉，自己什么时候睡着的，也想不起来了，他会去哪呢，他不是说自己无处可去吗。怀秋伸手拿手机想看一下89757的位置，手伸到一半却停住了，不是自己赶他走的吗，现在又要看什么呢，无声的叹息，怀秋蜷缩在椅子里，对于自己来说89757到底是什么样的存在呢，儿子？管家？亦或只是创造者与被创造者的关系？对于这个杰作，怀秋是满意的，他苦心研发8年的COTH终于开花结果，最近也开始出现了一些高阶的感情变化，一切都在朝着改变世界的方向发展着，所以这就是全部了吗？89757只是一个作品吗？

怀秋站起来走到阳台，太阳已经快升到天顶，初春的温暖马上要被夏天的炎热取代了。自从第一次在那个酒吧遇见林俊杰，他好像就中了病毒，那个人在聚光灯下的笑太暖，唱起歌来那么温柔，好像自己冰封的世界照进一道光，他贪心那道光，他贪心那被温暖环绕的感觉，如果当时他只对着自己一个人唱歌会怎样，会不会他就能拥有那光的全部亮度。俊杰心中的那个角落，他好希望两个人能并肩坐着，聊着那些有意思没意思的话题，他的心里找不到这样温馨的一角，他想借那一方安宁，可以吗。第二次见到俊杰，夕阳下漫天樱花，那画面太美让他目眩，记忆中俊杰穿一件衬衫，是什么颜色已经难以分辨，因为夕阳在他身上镀了一层橙黄色，那么柔和，他的样子就是怀秋心目中对于太阳的全部定义。但是太阳总是刺眼的，看到那个女人环上的手，怀秋逃跑了，那是别人的太阳，我是谁，不能再更近一步，想被温暖却不想被灼伤，那么干脆我不要那阳光，就让我一辈子待在夜里。

但是现在他却迷失了，甚至还把89757错当成俊杰，险些犯下大错，他不管作为父亲还是主人，都已经失格了，该改变的是自己，但是他却丢了89757，把错都归咎于他的长相，但是做出那样相貌的人不是自己吗？他现在一定很迷茫吧，但是自己却不能回头，希望书豪能好好照顾他。

想到了书豪，怀秋联想起那天的电话，他说自己什么？恋爱了？怀秋当时直接挂了电话，心脏却狂跳了好久，害怕又生气，恋爱？说的是自己吗？虽然书豪并不是自己的发小，对自己的过去不是很清楚，但是好歹他应该知道，张怀秋，不会恋爱，不允许恋爱，因为对他来说这件事早在5岁的时候就已经被禁止了。

小时候吗，这是他很少会想起的时光，因为比起别人绚烂的童年，他的童年基本都是在干活。怀秋并不知道自己的父母是谁，也不知道为什么自己会被丢弃在福利院门口，他身体健康相貌出众，头脑也很好，但再好的头脑也始终想不明白自己成为弃婴的理由，也许根本就不需要什么理由吧。

福利院的生活很简单，大孩子照顾小孩子，几个照顾他们的叔叔阿姨提前教会了他们生活的磨难，没爹妈的孩子如同草芥，叔叔阿姨们经常随意打骂，不一定是他们犯了什么错，有时候理由仅仅是大人们心情不好。他们让孩子们叫自己爸爸妈妈，可是怀秋在懂事以后就再没这么叫过，不是爸爸妈妈为什么要这么叫，当然，每次不管叫叔叔阿姨还是老师都会招致被踹一脚。

他脑子好，记事很早，现在能想起来的零散片段大概可以追溯到自己一两岁的时候吧，所以5岁那年的事，他记得很清楚。福利院里的孩子来来走走，几乎没有同龄人，被大孩子欺负，还要忍受小孩子哭闹，那段时间真是难熬。怀秋记得那是个傍晚，院长召集大家集合，介绍了一个新孩子，竟然跟自己一边大，终于有了同龄的小伙伴，怀秋还记得自己当时有多开心多兴奋，当晚就拉着那个孩子把福利院里里外外整个介绍了一遍。后来两个人几乎无话不说，每天都绑在一起，一起干活，一起吃饭，一起睡觉，那个男孩子是个机灵鬼，总是有好多鬼点子，有多少次半夜偷偷爬窗户出去玩然后被抓回来一顿打已经记不清了，只记得跟他一起挨打的时候也是开心的。

这个年纪的孩子，只要两三个月就能相处得好像生死兄弟一样，被大孩子欺负的时候，怀秋总是替他出头保护他，虽然每次的结果都是自己被修理得更惨。有时候他干了坏事，怀秋还会替他顶包，自己要保护好这个兄弟，这个无话不说的好哥们儿，那个男孩好像也习惯了怀秋的保护，每次都会躲在他背后，曾经怀秋对此很是开心，自己终于被需要的感觉太美好了。

但是这种感情好像在慢慢变化，怀秋每时每刻都想跟他在一起，目光总是追随着那个孩子，他开心自己就开心得不得了，他难过自己也会跟着难受，他被欺负了自己会愤怒地报复。怀秋开始并不明白自己怎么了，直到有一天他看见两个大孩子偷偷在厨房接吻，互相说着喜欢说着爱，那一瞬间他明白了，自己喜欢上了那个男孩，他好开心，原来喜欢是一件这么让人快乐的事，他想马上告诉那个人自己的感情。

飞奔到男孩身边的怀秋，满脸通红，大汗淋漓，手足无措。在对方诧异的目光下，他说出了那句“我喜欢你”，紧张激动，焦急的心情，全都在男孩那句“我也喜欢你”之后化为了兴奋和喜悦，仿佛全世界都亮了，两个人的手紧紧相握，怀秋的心都飞了。之后的每一天都是快乐的，所有的痛苦仿佛都好受了很多，每晚他们都偷偷拉着手入睡，怀秋的心每天都满满当当。

这天夜里他俩又偷偷溜出去，福利院附近有一条小河，那是怀秋最喜欢的地方，他俩就坐在河边的一棵树下，手拉着手看月亮，可能是气氛正好，让怀秋想起了撞见的那个亲吻，互相喜欢的人就可以那样做吗？那我呢？他转头看着身边这个帅气的男孩，慢慢凑近了过去，男孩马上明白了他的意思，也转头回应，就在即将亲上的前一刻，突然一个炸雷一样的吼声：“你们在干什么？！”

两个男孩吓得缩回了脖子，回头看去，原来是阿姨查床发现他们又不在，出来抓他们了。怀秋知道偷跑出来又免不了一顿打，但是接吻这件事是不好的吗，他没觉得自己做错什么。

阿姨气冲冲地质问两个男孩：“你们刚才在做什么？！”

那个男孩站起来走到阿姨面前，背对着怀秋说：“是他强迫我的。”

怀秋有一瞬间都没理解他在说什么，强迫，强迫什么？“我没有强迫他，我喜欢他，他也喜欢我，我没做错什么。”

“什么？！”阿姨气到青筋都爆出来了，看着另外那个男孩，“你喜欢他？他喜欢你？”

“我不喜欢他，没喜欢过他，都是他拉着我的，妈妈，我好害怕。”说着低头哭了起来。

怀秋更懵了，什么？他不是说喜欢我的吗？是我搞错了吗？

阿姨对那个男孩说：“你赶紧回屋去，下次再发现偷跑我打死你！”

男孩拔腿就跑，怀秋目送着他往福利院的方向，跑出去挺远了，他突然回头朝自己做了一个鬼脸。怀秋一下什么都明白了，原来他丢下自己逃了，原来他说的喜欢不过是给自己找一个保护伞，原来他知道接吻是不好的东西，那个男孩什么都知道。

而什么都不知道的自己在那天晚上被打得皮开肉绽昏死过去，那一夜的仓库里只有鞭子的声音和阿姨的一句句谩骂：“小兔崽子，刚几岁就知道谈恋爱了，不得了了你，居然还是同性恋，我看你再谈个试试！”他哭不出来，他也不难过，他甚至不觉得疼，他什么感觉都没有，他只感到心里很冷，从里往外的冷，足以将他所有的开朗、阳光和喜欢的感情永远冻在那个夏天。

之后的很长一段时间，怀秋都被关在禁闭室反省，他不知道要反省什么，他只知道自己那一夜突然就长大了，明白了虚伪和背叛的全部含义，他不会再信任，不会再敞开心扉，不会再爱。

再后来，那个男孩被收养了，走的那天，他对自己说“对不起”。怀秋看都没有看他，有些痛苦无法忘记，有些伤害无法原谅。

怀秋因为这个性格一直没能找到收养家庭，熬到16岁这年，他翻窗户逃跑，再也没回去过。之后的日子很辛苦，他却还算适应，反正不过就是挣钱。他很聪明，不管学什么都一学就会，再之后他接触到了代码，他觉得这个东西真是太完美了，不会背叛没有虚伪，对自己绝对忠诚，不管自己对了错了都会直观反馈出来，令他痴迷，他沉醉在0和1的世界里，等回过神来，已经是全球最优秀的工程师之一了。

那个男孩的一切，名字、声音、相貌都早已经被怀秋丢进记忆的回收站清空了，现在怎么又想起来这些了呢。他叹了口气，不可以再让自己的感情继续发展了，这种无妄的感情，最后受伤的还是自己，还有89757。

想到89757怀秋真的难过了，他明白这个小机器人对于自己绝对不仅仅是一个作品这么简单，他已经投入了感情和心血，他把89757当成家人一样。因为自己的冲动把他赶走，是不是应该叫他回来呢，可是回来以后呢，如果自己没办法把对俊杰的感觉封存，后面会不会越做越错，如果他没有那么像俊杰的话……对啊，怎么之前没想到！只要89757不像林俊杰就行了啊！再给他做一个身体不就可以了吗！突然开了窍的怀秋兴冲冲跑向了地下室。

而他不知道，就在他埋头忙碌的时候，89757却向着他完全意料之外的方向走去。


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter.11

在公园傻坐了一天，当太阳终于沉到地平线的那一端，89757觉得自己不能再这么等下去了，必须要做些什么，在电池没电之前。他左思右想，除了父亲他跟这个世界的联系实在太少，自己只能追随父亲的脚步，这也是他唯一安心的方式，但是他检索了一下父亲最近去过的地方，几乎全是酒吧，这些地方自己进得去吗？反正现在也没有更好的主意，先去看看吧，他站起身从前天接父亲回来的那家酒吧走起。

走这一圈到底图什么，他自己根本说不清，但是好像只有这样才能更接近父亲的背影，他想回到他最依赖的人身边。夜幕下的商业街灯光绚烂，晃得他以为眼底的光感应器要坏了，他眨了眨眼走进了前天那间酒吧。

“哟，小朋友，怎么一个人来这里啊？”坐在吧台里的大叔看见他走进来，身边没有大人，很是奇怪。

“啊，我……”89757一时语塞，不知道该怎么描述。

“迷路了吗？你家长呢？”

“嗯，走散了，我想问您有没有见过大概身高一米八左右，有点瘦瘦的，大概穿一件衬衫和仔裤，很帅的先生？”89757比划着绞尽脑汁描述着怀秋的样子，“他前两天有来过，坐在那个位置上，还喝醉了。”

“啊，你说那个人啊，那是你爸爸吗？不过不好意思，他只来过那一次，今天没有来哦。”

“不是爸爸，是父亲。谢谢您。”他鞠了个躬转身出去。

爸爸和父亲有区别吗？大叔摸摸胡子，不过倒是个很有礼貌的好孩子。

怀秋最近去的酒吧都比较分散，89757虽然不会累，但是走路的速度跟一般孩子没什么区别，所以走了一晚上也不过去了三四家，后半夜就算是酒吧也都陆陆续续关门了，他不知道该去哪，电池大概只能再支撑一天一夜了，至少明天要找一个能充电的地方。为了启用节电模式的时候不被打扰，他钻进一个停车场，靠着一辆车坐下，开始休眠。

第二天89757按照设定时间醒来的时候，太阳快落到山的那一边了，根据他的检索结果，酒吧大多在晚上开门，父亲去过的那几家也不例外，为了防止耗电过快，他选择在白天休眠晚上行动，幸好旁边的车没有开走，把他完美挡住。按照昨天没走完的路线继续，他有些庆幸父亲外出喝酒不过就是最近的事，去过的酒吧也就那么七八家，但一直转到父亲第一次喝醉的地方，也没有任何解答，他明明知道父亲这两天都在家里没出去过，他不敢回家，来这里又找不到答案，他已经不知道自己还能怎样了。

坐在父亲来过的第一家酒吧门旁边的台阶上，看着路上熙熙攘攘的人群，不知道该何去何从，抬眼看向街对面，一座天蓝色的小楼引起了他的注意，“五月”的招牌并不显眼，但是却让他想起了什么。再次仔细搜索了一下怀秋之前定位的位置，在他被制造出来之前，父亲曾经两次去过这家店，一定有什么原因吧？难道自己跟这家店有什么联系？他站起来朝五月跑过去。

今天的“五月”没有俊杰，他去市郊附近采风了，在晚上作为酒吧的时候人会比较多，五月通常会雇一个打工的帮忙，这天也不例外，所以当89757进门的时候，是打工的年轻人先发现了他。

“小朋友，这里可不是你该来的地方哦，是来找人的吗？”服务生两步走过去拦住没让他往里走。

“我是来找人的，我跟父亲走散了。”89757的这一套说辞已经非常熟练了。

服务生显然有些为难：“你是看到你爸爸进这家店了吗？”

89757点点头，不容分说就往里走。服务生不好阻拦，朝吧台看去，想向五月求助。五月正在和坐在吧台的一个女孩子有说有笑，完全没注意到向他求助的服务生和已经走进来乱晃的89757，直到她听见客人的声音：“这里可不是小孩子的游乐场哦，还不把他带出去！”她才抬起头，往声音的方向看去，这不看还好，一看到这孩子五月吃了一惊，这不是那天在公园碰到的那对父子中的孩子吗？

五月赶紧从吧台走出来，给客人赔礼道歉，把89757牵到吧台里：“你不是那天那个小孩吗？你怎么到这来了？还记得我吗？”

看到五月，89757开心了，这不是那天跟俊杰在一起的人吗？俊杰，除了父亲以外自己第二想见的人，没想到在这里居然可以遇到，他赶忙打量四周，想看看俊杰在不在。

五月看出了他的心思：“俊杰今天不在哦，你是来找他的吗？一个人吗？你爸爸呢？”

“不是爸爸，是父亲。”89757纠正道，“今天只有我自己，我……我走丢了，可以在这里过夜吗？”

“啊？”五月一愣，难道不应该先报警吗？“你知道你爸……父亲的电话吗？或者家在哪？”

89757犯了难，说知道吧，肯定要联系父亲，说不知道吧，估计会被送到警察局，他急忙说：“我是自己偷偷从家里跑出来的，我，我想见俊杰可以吗？”

五月一听就笑了，这孩子也太执着了吧？那天在公园好像就是追着俊杰来着？但是现在她也有点儿犯难，俊杰说他这两天都不会回来，是不是该让孩子先回家呢？

“俊杰呢，这两天都不在城里，不如你先回去，等他回来了我告诉你可以吗？”

这回轮到89757为难了，如果现在同意，那他可就真没地方去了，主要是电池快撑不住了，他都已经开始用备用电了，根本不可能坚持两天等对方联系自己啊。

看着孩子这么犹豫，五月实在不好马上撵他走：“那这样你看好不好，今晚呢先在阿姨这里住下，明天一早给你送回家好不好？但是要告诉你父亲你在这里，不然他会担心的吧？”

“好！”89757乖巧地点点头，至少今晚能充上电了，“那我可以充一下电吗？”

“可以啊。”五月抬头对服务生说，“你看一下场，我带这孩子在我屋里休息一下。”牵起89757的手，朝吧台刚刚那个聊的很好的女孩点点头：“等我一下马上回来。”

上二楼带他到自己房间的五月问道：“就在这里等阿姨可以吗？充电线就在桌上你随便用吧。”

89757点点头：“谢谢阿姨。”

五月前脚刚走，89757赶紧抓起充电线，撩起衣服插上线，终于赶得及充上了电，这下舒服了。但是接下来怎么办呢，如果俊杰两天才能回来，那他明天一早就没借口继续留在这里了，好不容易找到可以停留的地方，他不想轻易放弃，现在也只好走一步说一步了，明天再找些别的借口吧。不知道五月什么时候会回来，他不敢休眠，就这么乖乖坐在椅子上等着，12点的时候店终于打烊了，他听到楼下收拾的声音，又过了一会儿脚步声响起，他赶快拔掉了充电线放下衣服，父亲早有叮咛，不可以随便让外人知道自己是机器人这件事。

五月轻轻推开门，看到89757还坐在椅子上没有睡，便问道：“跟家里联系好了吗？怎么还没睡？”

“我不困，已经联系过了，父亲说麻烦您了。”

“噗。”听着这个小大人儿的说话语气，五月笑了出来，“那就好，阿姨带你洗个澡吧？看你这一身土。”

“好的，我自己可以洗，请放心。”

89757的外部做得完全跟真人一样，充电口也隐藏得很好，所以并不是很担心被看到裸体，洗完澡把自己擦干，他换上五月给他准备的衣服。

“抱歉哦，我这里实在没有小朋友的衣服，找了一件俊杰十几岁时候的T，你凑合一下好咯。”

但是再怎么凑合这衣服也是太大了，89757只好把袖子往上挽起来。

“你长得可真像俊杰小时候，太像了，虽然不能说一模一样吧。眼睛还真是蓝色的。”五月看着他嘟囔。

89757看着镜子里的自己，这么一说，自己跟俊杰眉宇间真有几分相似，这是为什么？难道这是自己没缘由地跟俊杰亲近的原因吗？

“啊，我还没问你名字呢？小朋友你叫什么啊？几岁啦？”

“89757，5岁。”

“啊？”五月愣了，这是什么名字？一串数字？有这么给孩子起名字的吗？

“我的名字，89757，父亲一般都叫我757。”

“呃，好吧，757小朋友，跟阿姨睡觉吧，明天一早阿姨给你送回去。”

五月的床不大，她左思右想还是决定自己打个地铺，虽然这个人小鬼大的家伙坚持把床让给自己，但是她总不能让一个5岁的孩子睡地上吧。折腾到凌晨两点钟，五月终于进入了梦乡，而89757还看着天花板想着明天该怎么拖延，自检了一下电量，只充了52%，他还想再充满些以防万一，于是蹑手蹑脚起了床，把电线插到肚脐位置的充电口。他不敢休眠，就这么站了一宿。

第二天清晨，充满电的他拔了电线悄悄溜回床上躺好，还好五月一直睡到10点才被闹钟吵醒，醒来之后有点发愣，自己怎么躺在地上，旋即想起昨晚收留了一个小朋友。她翻身坐起来，发现89757已经醒了正看着自己。

“你醒啦？饿不饿？我去准备早饭哦。”

完了，89757才想起来，还要先解释自己为什么不吃饭这件事……

当两个人对坐在餐桌上的时候，89757看着面包和牛奶，无声叹气：“阿姨，真对不起，但是我今天特别不想吃早饭，可以吗？”

“你不饿吗？从昨晚就没吃东西了吧？”

“嗯，我不饿，不想吃。”

“真是个怪孩子。”五月嘟囔着，但也没有深究，边吃边说，“等下阿姨给你送回家，告诉我你家地址好吗？”

“我今天真的见不到俊杰吗？”

“嗯……”五月看这孩子如此坚持，实在没办法，“那我给俊杰打一个电话，你等一下哦。”

五月掏出电话拨通：“啊，俊杰，起来了吗？”

“五月？我刚要出门，这个时间有什么事吗？”五月很少会在自己外出的时候打来电话，最多也就是发个简讯或者邮件而已，今天这是吹什么风，俊杰心中生疑。

“嗯，有点事，你还记得之前咱们去公园碰到的那对父子吗？就是你很在意的那位客人。”

“我记得啊！怎么，他又来了？”

“不是……他小孩儿昨天晚上自己跑来了，死活要见你，我留他住了一晚，本来想给他送回家的，结果他还是不肯走。”

“啊？”俊杰有点儿懵，那天见面的时候就是那个孩子主动拉住自己的，好像专门来见自己似的，是有什么隐情吗？不过总觉得如果见到这孩子就能见到他父亲了呢。想到这儿俊杰打定主意：“你先别送他，我现在往回赶，估计晚上就能到你那里了，我会会这个执着的小家伙。”

“那好吧，等你回来。”挂断了电话，五月对89757说：“你先在我这里等等吧，俊杰说他晚上就能赶回来。”

听到这个消息，89757抿着嘴笑了，这还是五月第一次看到他笑，笑起来还挺可爱。

挂了电话的俊杰立刻开拔往城里赶，如果这次能见到，很多问题，也许就会有答案了吧。


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter.12

当俊杰赶到“五月”的时候，五月正好在换场，她把俊杰从后门放进来：“你今天肯定不想驻唱，赶紧上楼别下来哦。”

两个人一起来到五月房间，89757正眼巴巴地盯着门口，他知道俊杰回来了，他能感应到，所以两个人推门进来的时候，他马上跑过来一把抱住俊杰的腿，抬头看着俊杰，掩饰不住的笑容。

“他跟你真的好亲哦！真的不是你私生子之类的？”五月再次打趣道。

俊杰瞪了她一眼，抱起89757：“是你找我吗？上次在公园你就是来找我的吧？”

89757使劲儿点点头，手抓着俊杰的衣服不放，生怕自己被赶走一样。

俊杰看他这么紧张，笑出了声：“你叫89757？为什么是一串数字啊？你爸妈也够不负责任的，起名这么随便的吗？”

“我没有妈妈，也没有爸爸，我只有父亲。”

俊杰和五月对视了一下：“这个……爸爸跟父亲有区别吗？”

“因为父亲就是父亲，不是爸爸，他是我们几个世代共同的父亲，不是你们说的爸爸，他是更伟大的人，让我们有了存在可能性的人，创造者。”

俊杰和五月显然都没听懂他在说什么，不过你能指望一个5岁的孩子说清楚什么复杂的故事呢，两个人自然也就作罢。俊杰继续问道：“你来找我，你知道我是谁吗？”

89757点点头又摇摇头：“我知道你叫林俊杰，平时你只用Wayne Lin这个名字，你是世界著名的摄影师，网上你的信息有很多，作品也有很多。不过在昨天之前，我只知道你叫林俊杰，不知道你一直在用别名，是我不小心看到阿姨的相册上面写着Wayne，检索了一下才发现的。别的，我就不知道了。”

“你真的只有5岁吗……”俊杰有点儿吃惊，这孩子说话语气跟他的年龄过于不符，“那你为什么来找我呢？”

“我……”他警惕地看了一眼五月，“我就是想来见俊杰你，不行吗？”

“哈哈，你也真有趣，你管五月叫阿姨，却直接叫我名字？我怎么说比五月还大点儿呢。”

五月忍俊不禁，俊杰跟一个小朋友还争这个啊？不过她还是帮腔道：“对啊，应该叫叔……”

“爸爸！”89757脱口而出。

“啊？？？？？”俊杰和五月异口同声。

五月的手机闹钟不合时宜地响起，开店时间到了，纵使有一大堆问题，五月也只好恋恋不舍地下了楼。楼上就剩下俊杰和89757两个人。俊杰把89757放在床上，自己坐到椅子上，端详着他，这孩子长得确实跟自己小时候很像，不能说一模一样，反正差不了多少，果然最引人注意的还是那一双蓝宝石般的眼睛，灯底下仔细一看，头发好像也是蓝色的呢。俊杰不由自主地伸手摸了摸他的头发，软软的手感很好。

89757也看着俊杰，如果自己能长大的话，会不会也是这般模样呢，那还是挺不错的，俊杰笑起来脸上的酒窝他好喜欢，虽然自己也有，不过他还是更喜欢俊杰的。一种安心感环抱在两人四周。

“你想见我，也见到我了，本来应该送你回家，不过你带来了太多谜团，能不能先来给我解答一下呢？”

“好的，爸爸。”

“爸爸……还是别这么叫了。”俊杰害羞起来，“那么第一个问题，你的名字。”

“89757，父亲一般叫我757。”

“我是说真名。”

“就是真名。”

“我没听过谁给孩子这么起名的，再说数字可以当名字吗？”

“是我的编号，等于我的名字。”

“编号？好吧，下一个问题，你父亲是谁。”

“嗯……”89757犹豫了一下，这个应该说吗？但是跟爸爸说应该没关系吧？“张怀秋。”

完全没听过的名字，俊杰觉得还是再追问一下比较好：“你父亲是做什么的？”

“他是工程师，世界顶尖AI工程师，掌握着当今人类人工智能和机器人情感学习方面的最前沿技术，他匿名发表的论文在世界各地的著名科学类期刊杂志都有刊登，他曾经拥有过的专利更是多到数不清，虽然现在都被他卖掉了。”

他父亲居然是这么厉害的人，这倒是让俊杰没有想到，虽然自己不懂代码，但是平时也很关注这一类的新闻报道，有时候也会看看学术类期刊。但是张怀秋这个名字仍然陌生，既然是匿名，也许笔名自己听过吧：“那你父亲发表论文时候用的名字是什么呢？”

“Harry Chang，一般他都写H.C。”

“什么？”林俊杰惊得从椅子上站了起来，这名字就算对计算机一窍不通的人恐怕也有所耳闻吧，引领全球AI技术方向的顶尖神秘科学家，对于已经拥有成熟技术可以量产的专利，他马上就会卖掉，虽然这会让他亏损几个亿，但是却间接使得更多穷人也能用得起AI，神秘却有大爱的厉害角色。俊杰一直觉得这个科学家的脑回路特别有趣，真正能做到用机器人的方式去思考机器人的，古今中外大概只有他一个了，到底是怎样才能做到完全不受人类情感影响，彻底去为了机器人的进步搞研发呢。虽然结果是造福了人类，但是从他的论文里时时刻刻都能感受到对机器人的人文关怀，当然也许这不过只是自己一厢情愿的感受，但是俊杰愿意相信从怀秋文章中传递出来的温度。

“你认识父亲吗？”89757歪着脑袋问。

“认识倒也不是，我拜读过你父亲的论文。他是一位会把机器人当作人类看待的了不起的学者。”

89757睁大了眼睛，他没想到有人可以透过父亲冷冰冰的论文看到他真实的一面：“你说的很对，这还真是超出了我的计算，我没想到真的有人能读懂父亲，他看起来是个很难接触的人，也确实不太会跟人类打交道。可能也因为这样，所以把心思都花在机器人身上了。”

“不过这样的人不也结婚生子了吗？你说你没有妈妈，是他们离婚了吗？”

“哦，这个……”虽然之前父亲曾经叮嘱不可以说自己是机器人，但是父亲也告诉了书豪叔叔啊，所以我告诉俊杰爸爸应该没关系吧，“其实，我是机器人。”

再一次震惊，俊杰甚至没来得及发出声音，他盯着89757上下打量，这怎么看也看不出是个机器人啊，先不说这逼真的外表完全看不出破绽，他跟人互动的反映和应答也非常准确到位，除了确实不像一个5岁孩子说话的口气，真是完全没想到居然是机器人。想摸摸他的脸，又觉得自己很奇怪，俊杰的手就那么停在半空，半响无言。但是如果这是真的，那么很多问题就有答案了。

89757主动握住了俊杰的手：“你摸我是感觉不出来的，毕竟我的材料都是高科技仿真皮。但是我是充电的。”说完他撩起衣服，指着肚脐。

俊杰俯下身仔细看了半天，才发现在肚脐处真的有个很小的充电口，如果不是特意去找，根本看不出来，做得非常隐蔽。他抬起头，对怀秋佩服得五体投地，这是什么天才才能做出此等厉害的机器人，而且还具备了不少人类的情感，但是他记得机器人情感问题似乎一直都没有被攻克啊，难道说89757是全球首个有喜怒哀乐的机器人？

“所以，你是有感情的对吗？难道说你是世界上第一个？”俊杰问得小心翼翼。

“情感的部分，现在还很基础，但是是有的，父亲说过我是第一个，所以才叫我不要跟别人说我是机器人。”

但是你告诉我了啊，俊杰心说。“这些告诉我没关系吗？”

“没关系吧，因为你是我爸爸啊。”

“为什么我就变成你爸爸了？”俊杰苦笑，“你父亲不是张怀秋吗？”

“父亲是造物主，创造了我和我前几代情感系统，但是爸爸大概是，”89757突然不知道怎么形容内心的感觉，“大概是让我觉得能依靠，并且跟我有渊源的人。”

“你都没见过我，为什么觉得跟我有渊源呢？更别说依靠了。”

“我的内部系统其实还蛮复杂的，有好几套感应系统，除了视觉听觉和触觉这些比较基本的，父亲还给我加了很不成熟的嗅觉和味觉系统，但是这个对于我来说就很吃力，人类大脑感受到的嗅觉和味觉我是很难理解的，即使我感受到一些气味或者味道，也很难跟人类有通感。为了能尽量增加我对人类世界的感知度，父亲也做了一些弥补，比如给我增加了磁场感应，每个生物或者物体其实都会发出电磁波，在一定范围内我能感知到这些电磁波，所以就算看不见听不见对我也没有太大影响。我之所以能在公园找到你，就是我察觉了你的电磁波，但是怎么说呢，就很怀念的感觉，很想念，我不知道为什么，本以为见到了就能明白，但是没有，到现在我也不明白。所以我可以依靠你吗？”

俊杰一时间不知道怎么回答好，这种没理由的在意一定是有原因的，只不过也许是这小家伙不知道或者不理解，自己是值得依靠的人吗？俊杰不这么认为，但是看着小家伙闪闪发亮的眼睛，他实在说不出拒绝的话：“可以吧……”

89757开心地晃悠着两条小腿，腼腆地笑了：“爸爸。”

“嗯。”俊杰心情也变得很好，笑着回答，“你刚才说你和你前几代，所以你这样的机器人有很多个吗？”

“只有我一个，之前几代都只是在电脑里运行的程序，父亲没把他们实体化，我是最终作品。父亲这个项目叫core of the heart，简称COTH。”

一瞬间俊杰就明白了怀秋为什么那么在意那张长椅的照片，名字啊，《心的角落》英文不就是corner of the heart，首字母也是COTH，竟然有这么巧合的事情。

89757继续自顾自地说：“父亲说我有两个处理器，一个处理数据一个处理情感，处理情感的这个就是COTH。父亲之前常常带我出去跟人交流，他希望我能在感情方面有更多进步，不过到现在进展好像不太顺利。”说着低下了头。

说到这，俊杰好像突然想起了什么：“等等，你这样自己跑出来，你父亲不会担心吗？”

“啊，他把我赶出来的。”

“啊？为什么？你不是他的得意之作吗？”

“我也不知道为什么。自从上次在公园碰到你，父亲就一直怪怪的，以前他都不喝酒，最近却常常泡酒吧喝到醉。上次他喝醉，一直抱着我，离我好近，我害怕了打了他一下，父亲大概生气了吧，就把我赶出来了。他让我去找他朋友，可是我不想去，还好我遇到你了。”

看来这事儿果然跟自己有关系啊，俊杰想着，89757像自己很可能不是偶然，他又想起了那张五月从吧台拍自己唱歌的照片：“757，你父亲之前来过‘五月’吗？”

“来过两次，但都是在我实体化之前。”

果然，那张照片就是怀秋没错了，那么那个目光不是自己的错觉。俊杰在台上经常受到各种各样的注目，有人想泡他，有人崇拜他，有人觉得他吵，有人犯花痴，但是那种温柔他从来没见过，太与众不同，让他忍不住想多看两眼。怎奈台上灯光太亮，他很努力看也看不清对方的脸，只记得对方眼里的光，竟然真的是张怀秋。

不知不觉夜深了，楼下传来叮叮咣咣收拾的声音，看来五月已经打烊了，俊杰伸了个懒腰：“757，要不要跟我回酒店住？”

“要！”89757跳下床，走到俊杰身边拉着他的手。

两个人一起下楼跟五月打招呼：“五月，这孩子我先带走跟我住一晚，明天我给他送回去。”

“啊？你方便吗？他住这儿也没关系啦。”

“没事啦，毕竟是男孩子，跟着我更方便些吧。”

“哦，也是。”五月眼里有一丝犹豫，她吸了一口气，“俊杰，明天一早能来一下吗？我有点事想跟你谈谈。”

“哦，好啊。”俊杰带着89757出了门，五月会有什么事呢？她以前还从来没这么跟自己说过话，谈谈吗？看来是很重要的事情吧。

酒店不远，他们很快到了，洗了洗准备睡觉，俊杰问89757：“你要充电的吧？电线在这里。”

“嗯嗯，爸爸晚安。”说完自己坐在了椅子上插上电源线。

“过来跟我一起躺吧。”

“没事的，我在哪都一样。”

“过来吧，爸爸抱抱。”俊杰半开玩笑地说。

89757却有些害羞，挣扎了一下还是跑上床躺在俊杰身边：“爸爸晚安。”随即进入休眠模式。

俊杰抱着他，因为有体温调节器的关系，他一点儿都不凉，还有点儿暖和。这一晚上真是发生了好多事啊，俊杰想，太超出他的认知范围了，自己居然多出来一个机器人儿子，明天怎么跟五月解释呢。

还有张怀秋，他就是那个自己很敬仰的大科学家，居然跟自己住在同座城市里，这世界还真是小呢。原来他并没有结婚也没有家庭啊，俊杰松了口气，嗯？为什么我要松口气？俊杰愣住了，我很在意他的事吗？那，要不要去见一面呢？

俊杰看着怀里的小家伙，无声地笑了笑，明天再考虑吧，晚安，757。


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter.13

第二天一早，俊杰带着89757返回“五月”。

“你还没把他送回去啊。”

“啊，我跟他父亲联系过了，晚点儿送没关系的。你不是有事跟我说吗，等下你该开店了，就早上这么一会儿工夫。”

“嗯，也是，那就好。”五月犹豫地看了一眼89757，还是决定不把他赶到楼上去了。

“怎么了？”俊杰看出五月的吞吞吐吐，“757不方便在？”

“不，没关系。俊杰，我……”五月做了个深呼吸，“我恋爱了。”

俊杰睁大了眼睛，没说话，等待着下文。

“嗯，是个最近常来酒吧的姑娘，我们聊了很多，换了手机号，分享了很多生活，她是个看起来有点坏但是心地很好的女孩，不过曾经生活过得有些糟糕就是了。但是我可没有因为同情才喜欢什么的，我只是觉得她活出了我想活的样子，她觉得我能给她想要的安稳，现在我想认真对待这段感情。”

“所以？”

“所以，我想问问你，怎么打算的，我已经跟她说清楚了你的情况，她不介意，如果你需要我继续……”

“如果我再继续让你做我的挡箭牌，我可就真的很混蛋了。你不欠我什么，结束这个名头就好了，反正我们也没真的在一起过，还是说你要我把东西都搬走，不过现在我确实没地方放……”

“不是的，俊杰你误会了，是我打算搬走。她说如果你没地方去的话，我可以去她家住，你住我这里，东西也继续放我这里就好，主要是，”五月朝楼上指了指，“你那个冲印室，总是搬不走的吧？”

“谢谢她这么替我着想，我还是老样子住酒店就好，不过这回恐怕真要留一把后门的钥匙了。”俊杰笑了，“不然我沉迷洗照片被你关屋里就惨了。”

“那当然啦，你当我傻？我想下周一闭店一天搬家，到时候你来拿钥匙吧。”

俊杰仔细看着五月，为她开心又有些羡慕，他走上前，紧紧拥抱了她，他都忘了上次抱她是什么时候：“那个女孩，真的很好吗？”

“放心吧，真的很好，如果不顺利，你要答应借我肩膀让我哭哦。”

“哈哈，好啊，不过我永远不想见到你哭的那一天，我大概会忍不住想揍她。”

“你才不会呢，但是，谢谢你，这些年。”五月结束这个拥抱，双手抓着俊杰的肩膀，“俊杰，你真的不肯组成自己的家庭了吗？为什么不放开自己呢，别错过那个对的人好不好。”

“五月……”俊杰叹了口气，他不想讨论这个话题，“我的诅咒这辈子都不会终结。”

五月摇了摇头，没有再继续说下去，她知道自己的劝说对于俊杰来说不会有任何作用，他已经逃避了20年。

五月认识俊杰，是很小时候的事，两家是邻居，他们是发小，五月家里只有她这一个闺女，俊杰家是兄弟两个，他还有个哥哥叫林俊峰，哥俩一个大自己三岁，一个大自己一岁。本来守着这两位大帅哥，剧情大概率是跟其中一个人交往，两家也半开玩笑定了娃娃亲，说不管五月喜欢兄弟俩的谁，都是喜事一件。可是五月偏偏只把他俩当哥哥，三人一直玩得很好，兄弟俩也没因为五月有过不愉快，在五月12岁那年，她情窦初开，并且发现了自己的秘密，她喜欢女孩子。她不敢告诉父母，只好说给两个哥哥，俊峰开玩笑地打趣说完了自己失恋了，俊杰还不太明白五月的意思，不管喜欢男孩子还是女孩子，都一样的吧，只要是真心喜欢就好了啊，五月至今记得俊杰当时对自己说的这句话。对这两个哥哥，五月只有感激，因为他们在，她在学校从来没受过欺负，好多人都以为她也姓林，当然，有两个这么帅的哥哥，她也少不了开展了代收情书业务，每次她都淘气，打开信一封一封给两兄弟念，还一定要念到声情并茂，给他俩逗得哈哈大笑。

谁都觉得这样的日子会一直下去，但是在五月15岁那年，没人能想到世界会在一瞬间全部改变。那是一场至少50年不遇的大地震，震塌了所有房屋，俊杰和俊峰被他们爸妈从屋里扔出来，但是夫妻俩却没能幸免，被砸在了屋子里，就在兄弟俩玩命挖着土想找到父母的时候，这座沿海城市继续遭受了比地震更加恐怖的灾害——大海啸。俊峰看着大浪袭来，拉着俊杰就往远处的高地上跑，但是人怎么跑得过水流呢，方圆数十公里全被海水淹没，俊峰被水卷走，而俊杰，很幸运，抓住了一块木板活了下来。

这些故事都是后来听俊杰断断续续讲的，五月一家很幸运，那段时间他们正在外面旅行。等他们赶回来在收容所见到俊杰，那孩子眼神空洞得像死了一样，家人的遗骸都没能找到，连修个墓碑都做不到，俊杰却一直都没有哭，他只是说自己不该活下来，他说自己不配做父母的儿子哥哥的弟弟。不管五月的爸妈怎么说这只是天灾，俊杰都听不进去，他说这不是天灾，是天罚。五月一家把俊杰收养，他们一起离开了那座城市，直到一年后遗址上建起了一座公祭纪念碑，他们才再次回去祭拜。就在那天，在纪念碑前，俊杰突然放声痛哭，他哭了整整一天，谁拉都拉不走，最后哭昏了过去，才被五月的爸爸塞上车带离了那个伤心之地。

那段时间，俊杰饱受PTSD困扰，看心理医生也无济于事，没有一天晚上不被噩梦惊醒，五月知道，其实一直到今天，俊杰在梦中都没有安宁，他永远在海面上飘着，四周都是水，不管怎么呼喊也无人回应。曾经他每晚都哭喊着醒来，然后一夜无眠，以致于他不得不接受精神类药物治疗，很多年之后情况才有了些好转，至少表面上，那个林俊杰似乎又回来了。但是五月知道，他其实早就迷失在了那片海里，他从不肯把自己家当家，他说自己是被诅咒的，跟他成为家人只会陷入痛苦，所以在他有能力独立了之后，他立刻告别五月一家去其他城市生活，五月执意跟着，她担心俊杰，也想摆脱父母总给她介绍各种男孩子相亲。

最终他俩选择了现在这座城市，五月开了这间咖啡店兼酒吧，俊杰则不想在任何一个地方安家，他拿起了照相机，摄影其实是他哥哥俊峰的爱好，而冲印技术则是他父亲的一项小技能，他全部背在了自己身上。很意外的，他对海没有任何不适，医生说可能是因为他被冲走的时候并没有意识到自己是在海里，不管理由如何，这都方便了俊杰成为一个四处游走的旅人。他很少在同一个城市停留超过一个月，他不想对任何一个地方有留恋，内心空荡荡的他，摄影的表现力却非常强大。他曾经告诉五月，Wayne这个名字是他的面具，这个面具可以给他另外一个人设，他可以对所有人微笑，可以好好工作，可以养活自己，但是当他回到俊杰，他始终是孤独的。

为了两人各自的方便，从“五月”开张起，他俩就对外宣称是男女朋友，但是俊杰从未留宿，他把五月当朋友当恩人，五月把他当死党当挡箭牌，这么多年下来，五月学会了对俊杰的事不多嘴，只会适当关心，而俊杰也不过问五月不想说的事，只会尽力提供经济援助。但是这些表演，都在今天正式落幕了。

“我大概也不会再来驻唱了吧，不想你女友看到我别扭。”

“你就总是这么体谅别人的感受，想来的时候你就来，不管是我还是她，都仍是你的朋友。”

俊杰点点头：“时候也不早了，你赶紧忙吧，我把这小家伙送回去了。”

89757一直在旁边坐着不吭声，他们说的话他都能听懂，却不太明白，不过在五月的事情上他没有想刨根问底的好奇心。他跟着俊杰出来，朝五月致谢，坐上俊杰为了出城而租来的车。

“好啦，现在就剩你和我了。”俊杰的语气有些落寞，“真好啊，五月，如果能幸福下去就好了。”

“爸爸，幸福是什么啊？”

“嗯？”这倒是给俊杰问愣了，这要怎么回答啊，“幸福大概就是跟喜欢的人在一起，跟家人在一起，那种安心感、满足感和愉悦感吧。不过你大概没办法明白？”

“确实不太明白，是不是跟我既想待在爸爸身边也想待在父亲身边的那种感觉一样呢。如果你们两个人都在我身边，大概就是我的幸福了吧。”

这小鬼，俊杰笑了，一把把89757搂在怀里揉着他头发：“你可真是个小大人，有点五岁孩子的样子行不行？”

“五岁孩子什么样？”

“哈哈哈，我觉得我还是先从好好说话开始教你吧。那么，要不要跟我一起去城外采风？因为你自顾自跑来找我，我本来的工作都没完成呢。”

“嗯，我去，爸爸你去哪我就去哪。”

俊杰就这么搂着他，给了自动驾驶一个目的地，车飞快朝着市郊驶去。


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter.14

林俊杰很喜欢听89757说他自己的事情，他会讲起他诞生时候的故事，讲COTH的故事，很多地方俊杰听得一知半解，但是在学术上的问题他努力不追问，因为有一次他想刨根问底，结果发现得到的答案是更多的听不懂。89757的知识深不见底，有时候甚至让俊杰感到一点点自卑，这个时候他会装成大人样拍拍自己肩膀，语重心长地说，毕竟我的知识库是整个互联网。那表情让俊杰忍俊不禁，他甚至可以想象怀秋在对89757说同样话的时候的神情。当然他也有被搭讪的时候，比如在89757问他能不能留下自己手机信息的时候，再比如问他能不能分享自己的云端数据的时候，其实俊杰心里还是有些疑问，涉及自己隐私的部分到底要不要分享给这个来路不太明的小机器人，直到89757向他展示了更多自己的秘密，包括张怀秋的部分。

俊杰也很喜欢听89757说张怀秋的故事，对他来说遥不可及的世界顶尖科学家，对于89757来说却是最亲近的人。某天晚上在酒店里，当89757用双眼中安装的投影机在墙上播放影像的时候，着实给俊杰惊到了，这些影像都是89757记录下来的，他眼中的世界，而这之中最多的就是张怀秋。在俊杰的想象中，怀秋大概是个不苟言笑，沉默寡言，生活索然无味，每天只顾埋头在电脑前的奇怪气质的宅男，然而89757眼中的父亲很会照顾他，不仅仅关心他作为机器人的机体情况，更关心他作为一个独立的人的喜怒哀乐，怀秋就是在养儿子，这是给俊杰最直观的感受，虽然可能是个不称职的父亲，可能还不懂得怎么做到更好，也许在两人互动中还有很多迷茫，但是怀秋对89757的珍视和爱，俊杰看的出。

怀秋带89757去过很多地方，让他多去感受世界，多去跟人类交流，把他作为人类的儿子抚养，但是又有把他当作机器人的一面去引导，温柔的理智，冷静的疼爱，俊杰觉得怀秋具备了一种不可思议的力量，把自己的理性和感性处理得像一座房子的两个房间，既隔离开又连通着，虽然这种转换不太自然，但是一般人都不会做到这个地步吧。看着怀秋的影像，俊杰想象着如果跟他对话会是怎样的，相处又会是怎样的，为什么要想象这些，俊杰也说不清，他本能地觉得也许自己跟怀秋是同类，怀秋拥有着自己渴望的能够战胜冲动的理智，而自己大概能带给这一大一小两个“机器人”更丰富的感情世界吧。

连续几个晚上，俊杰都让89757给他播“怀秋小剧场”，他看着他笑，看着他哭，看着他兴奋，看着他愤怒，看着他沉着，看着他焦虑，看着他埋头在代码的世界里，看着他在樱花树下小憩，看着他酒醉，还有看着他在梦中轻声唤着自己的名字。听到自己名字从怀秋嘴里说出的时候，俊杰有意外，有惊慌，还有一点点幸运的感觉，他虽然害怕拥有家庭，但是感情并不迟钝，反而很敏感，他明白了为什么怀秋把89757做成自己的模样，为什么在公园见到自己之后他要靠喝醉才能入睡，为什么他想抱89757然后又赶他出门，为什么89757跟自己莫名亲近，因为想见自己才做成自己的模样，因为见到自己的时候身边还有五月，他误会了太多却放不开，因为他错把89757当作自己，然后更加无法面对，因为他在完成89757的时候，混杂了太多对自己的思念。

俊杰全明白了，怀秋，也许你自己不明白，也许你不想承认，但是我已经明白你的心思，只是，我这种人，也会有人喜欢吗，我这种人，可以得到别人的爱吗。我不可以。俊杰摇摇头，这不是已经确定的事了吗，送89757回去的时候还是跟他说清楚吧，自己不可以跟任何人有更近一步的关系，因为早在20年前自己就被诅咒了，这是到死也解不开的结，不可以再拖累任何人。怀秋你不了解我，一见钟情是最傻最傻的冲动，这不该是你，你是理智的代名词，别被我的外表骗了，别爱上我，忘了我吧。

埋头在工作室给89757做新造型的怀秋，经过几天的奋战，总算有了成果，这回再也不用被俊杰的脸困扰了，该高兴吗，怀秋却一丁点轻松的心情都没有，这样真的好吗，这样自己就能解脱了吗，能忘了吗。没有答案，但是他却执著地想付诸实践，他打开手机看89757的定位，怎么跑到城外去了？书豪带他疯跑什么呢。

怀秋拨通了书豪的电话：“书豪，你跑城外干什么去了？”

“什么跑城外？我在上班啊。”书豪被问得一头雾水。

“你在上班？”怀秋又看看手机定位，难道定位出问题了，“那757为什么在城外？他没跟着你吗？”

“757？他不是跟你一起吗？怎么了？出什么事了吗？”

怀秋呆住了，手开始发冷：“他前几天没去找你？”

“没有啊，他找我干吗？你那边是有什么状况了吗？要我帮忙吗？”

“……不，没事了，我先挂了。”

“怀……”

“嘟嘟嘟——”

怀秋挂了电话，一头冷汗，89757没去找书豪，那他去哪了，他怎么胆子这么大敢不听我的话，他现在在哪，跟谁在一起，万一……怀秋不敢想了，要赶紧联系上89757才行。他拨通了89757内部应答系统。

89757正和俊杰一起坐在一条长椅上晒太阳，突然他回头对俊杰说：“父亲打电话进来了！”他左手捂住耳朵，右手张开手心朝上，从五个指尖发出射线在掌心上方交汇，竟形成了一个全息屏幕，他随即接通了这个视频电话。

“父亲！”89757兴奋地叫着怀秋，高兴得很像个普通的小孩子。

怀秋一愣，没想到迎接自己的是这么灿烂的笑容，他之前有过这个表情吗？这几天居然进化了这么多？但是他正在气头上，忍不住吼了起来：“你跑到哪里去了！我让你去找书豪，你去了吗？你现在在哪？”

89757被吼害怕了，他往后缩了缩脖子，一脸难过：“父亲，你别生气了好不好，对不起我没去找书豪叔叔，我不想去，我跟他又不熟，为什么不能让我回家呢。”

怀秋听他这么说，气消了一半：“那你跑城外干什么去了。”

“爸爸带我来的。”

“爸爸？”怀秋更蒙了，他哪来的爸爸？爸爸不是我吗？“你说什么呢？”

“张怀秋，你好。”俊杰把脸凑了过来，看着屏幕里的人吓得扔了手机。

“你……林俊杰？你怎么？757，怎么回事？你最好给我解释清楚！”怀秋捡起手机，手直发抖。

“父亲，我就是想见爸爸，所以我来找他，找到了，这几天都是他带着我，我们现在在郊外采风。”

“你叫他爸爸？啊？为什么？”

“我也不知道，我就是想跟他亲近，他也同意我叫他爸爸了啊。”

“他为什么跟我这么亲近，不得问你吗？”俊杰插嘴道，“你是不是输入了太多对我的想念才变成这样的？”

怀秋脸一沉：“757都跟你说什么了？”

“什么都说了，他对我很相信，还好我知道他不是对所有人都这样，不然你真的有点危险诶。”俊杰一脸坏笑，轻松地开着玩笑。

怀秋手扶着额头，满脸黑线，摇了摇头：“不是你想的那样……”

“是不是我想的那样，你来看过我驻唱对吗？”

“只是碰巧，没有特意去看。”

“所以确实是你，看了我一整晚。”

“我没有……”

“张怀秋，我只问你一个问题可以吗，你回答了我就把757给你送回去，然后我们两个，大概也就不会再见了。”

怀秋听到这里，心没由来地揪了一下，眼泪差点掉下来，他深吸了一口气：“你问吧。”

“我在‘五月’驻唱了很多年，来听我唱歌的人什么心思的都有，他们看我的眼神，有人想跟我交往，有人单纯觉得我很帅，有人是星探想来挖我当歌手，还有人不喜欢我，憎恶我，什么样的眼神我都看过，都习惯了，人世间就是这样的。但是只有你，你的眼神太复杂，有太多温柔，还有一些难过，也许还夹杂着一点点同情，可以告诉我，你眼里的我到底是什么样子的吗？”

怀秋低着头，良久没有说话，最后他抬起眼睛看着屏幕那头的俊杰，叹了口气：“我要讲真话吗？”

“当然，不然我何苦问你？”

“如果说错了话，请你不要介意，就当是一个陌生人的胡言乱语就好。”怀秋的眼睛好像没有在看俊杰，而是投向远方，“那天你坐在台上唱歌，我起初只是觉得你的歌声很好听，但是听着你的歌，看着你的眼睛，我突然觉得我们大概是同类，你一定跟我一样，在内心某个地方有一道伤，是好不了的那种，是就算好了也会被自己一次次撕开的那种，别人看不破听不出，因为他们没有认真看认真听，他们没有那种无法被自己饶恕的过去。当然，这可能都是我自作多情。”

像春天里轻柔的一阵风，又像平静湖面上落下的一滴雨，俊杰的心门好像被轻轻敲响，打开门，怀秋就站在门口朝自己挥手。

“爸爸，你怎么哭了？”89757好奇地问。

俊杰才发现眼泪早已决堤，他用手挡住眼睛，不想让怀秋看到。

怀秋却什么都没有问，继续缓缓地说：“一个受伤的人，没办法治愈另一个受伤的人。把757送到城里就好，他自己可以回来，请你，别来。”说完挂断了电话。

俊杰把脸埋在手心里，眼泪止不住，为什么事到如今，上天还要给自己这种试炼，为什么要给自己期待，一个受伤的人没办法治愈另一个受伤的人吗，如果一切都没办法，倒不如从一开始就不曾相遇。不可以动心，不可以惦念，不可以有想法，送89757回家，然后结束这段孽缘。

擦干眼泪，俊杰紧紧抱了一下89757：“也许以后都不会再见了吧。”

“为什么？爸爸也不想要我了吗？”

“以后好好陪着你父亲，他不会再不要你了，我没办法，毕竟我不是你爸爸。”

没有再理会89757的疑问，俊杰朝着怀秋家的位置开去。


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter.15

车开到怀秋家门口的时候，天已经完全黑了，俊杰带着89757按响了门铃，屋里却无人应答。

“父亲在家啊，他的定位在卧室。”

“他大概不想见我吧，你能开门吗？”

“只要父亲没有从里面反锁，我就可以。”89757触发解锁系统，门应声打开。

屋里一片漆黑，89757开启眼睛里的照明灯，走进屋熟练地打开房灯：“父亲，我回来了。”仍然没有人回应。

俊杰慢慢往屋里走，饶有兴趣地环视四周，这是一间装饰简洁到缺乏生活气息的房间，但是生活物品却又一应俱全，到处都透着一种房主人清心寡欲的氛围。

89757突然从屋里跑了出来：“爸爸，父亲不在家，他手机放家里了，车也停在门口，这怎么办，我没办法定位他了。”

“逃了，这小子，真傻。”俊杰无奈地摇了摇头，“张怀秋，你就这么怕见我吗？”

89757本想回来就能看见怀秋，结果扑了一个空，现在失望的情绪蔓延到了整个芯片，他悻悻地坐在椅子上，撅着小嘴不说话。

这几天他真是越来越像个小朋友了，俊杰笑笑，走过来安慰他：“你在家乖乖等父亲吧，我走了他就应该会回来了。”

89757眨着一双蓝色的小眼睛，睫毛呼扇呼扇，可怜巴巴望着俊杰：“我又要一个人了吗？”

俊杰一愣，可能他跟自己太像了，有一个瞬间仿佛跟曾经的自己的影子重合了，他心软了：“那我陪你等父亲回来好吗？”

小家伙一听就笑了：“好！我先去充一下电，爸爸你想吃什么吗，我可以帮你点外卖，依照父亲的习惯，冰箱里估计只有冰水。”

“没事，我不饿。你父亲总吃外卖吗？”俊杰想了想，这点倒是跟自己差不多，自己基本也都是在餐馆解决。

“嗯，不过听书豪叔叔说父亲其实厨艺还不错。”

“是吗？那下次一定要让他做给我尝尝。”俊杰随手拿起桌上放着的一个平板电脑，“但好像也没这个机会啊。”

平板好像是怀秋的阅读器，没有密码，屏幕上有几篇还在阅读中的文章，基本都是技术类，还有一篇看起来是内部论文，不知道有没有发表。但是这些文章都不是怀秋写的，也许他的论文存在其他地方吧，俊杰想着，刚要放下，突然发现怀秋的历史记录里居然有个时尚杂志，这让俊杰有点吃惊，不像他啊。打开那个记录，俊杰倒有点脸红了，居然都是自己拍的照片，还有几篇对自己的采访，他一向只接受文字类的采访，从来不在公开场合露面，当然偶尔也会有一些他被别人拍到的照片传到网上，可能还有几张古早的自拍吧。毕竟自己不是偶像，虽然粉丝众多，但基本也都是停留在他作品的层面，怀秋看起来似乎也没有特别纠结那些采访和摄影作品，并没有收藏下来。

他放下平板，走进卧室，空旷，这是给俊杰最直观的感受，一张大床，旁边还有一张小床，89757正坐在小床上充电。大床旁靠窗的一侧有一张桌，上面摆着三个显示器，还放着怀秋的手机，往里有个衣柜，柜门是打开的，衣服分门别类一件一件整齐挂在柜子里，不过可惜款式就没有那么多样了。大床上被子叠得整整齐齐，在这样一个冷淡的屋子里，唯独床上用品是暖黄色的，好像在屋子中间挂了一颗太阳，让整个房间温暖了不少。

床上放着另一个平板，他到底有多少电子产品啊，俊杰在心里吐槽。这个平板也没有密码，好像是怀秋的睡前读物，都是一些学术文章，他看的时候还会在旁边写一些批注，真是个认真的人，也许只有这样的人才能走在科技的尖端吧。除了这些笔记，怀秋好像也会自己随手写点儿乱七八糟的手记，没想到他还有这个小心思，让俊杰有些意外，手记不多，基本都是在骂甲方太蠢或者赶不上进度的，只有一条这样写道：书豪那个混蛋居然说我恋爱了，他错了，恋爱是错的，是禁止的，是会被背叛的，现在必须停下。

“呼——”俊杰呼了口气，他知道怀秋这个恋爱对象是谁，但是错的禁止的被背叛的又是指什么呢？他转头问89757：“你父亲以前谈过恋爱吗？”

“以前？多以前？就我的记录是没有，听书豪叔叔说，他们大学认识之后没见过父亲谈恋爱。但是我不太懂，谈恋爱是什么？”

“嗯……这个对你还早了点儿。简单点说就是你喜欢我我也喜欢你。”

“我喜欢爸爸啊，我也喜欢父亲，你们也会喜欢我吗？”

“我喜欢你，我想你父亲也很喜欢你，但是这不叫恋爱。真的好难解释……”

“就像父亲喜欢你吗？”

俊杰睁大了眼睛：“你知道这个？”

“我不懂，但是父亲偶尔会在梦里念你的名字，我有点担心他是不是身体不好，就搜索了一下关于晚上做梦时候喊别人名字这个话题，结果很多人的答案都是恋爱了。”

“哈哈哈。”俊杰实在没忍住，被戳中了笑点，笑到眼泪都流出来，“你真优秀。”

89757难为情地摸摸头发：“嗯……那爸爸你也喜欢父亲吗？”

俊杰的笑瞬间就凝固了，眼角的泪反而变成了主角：“喜欢吗？我不知道，但是总觉得心里的空洞被他看穿了似的，很在意啊，他到底经历了什么，他到底有什么故事，我也有点想把我的故事讲给他呢。就算没办法治愈，如果能互相理解也好。”俊杰声音轻得仿佛是在说给自己。

小家伙露出了费解的神情，却没有再问什么。

俊杰站起来走回客厅，看到了通往地下室的门：“这是什么？”他指着门问89757。

“通往地下室的门，父亲把里面改成了工作室，我就是在那里出生的，虽然父亲平时不许任何人进，不过爸爸的话应该没关系。”

“你真是很随便就把你父亲卖了啊。”俊杰开始为怀秋担心了。

“对爸爸没问题，其实，你给了我权限之后，我有检测过你的云端，你常听的歌90%都跟父亲一样，虽然父亲偶尔才听，他喜欢完成一个项目之后听歌放松。你的工作内容跟父亲的完全没有重合的地方，也没看到你有接触过父亲同行业的公司。所以我很信任爸爸啦。”

你这个信任还真是一点儿不信任呢……俊杰再次默默吐槽，不过也对怀秋的安全问题安心了一些。他伸手打开门走了下去，地下室的灯随着开门自动亮起，里面都是些看上去很高级的仪器设备，俊杰不敢乱碰，就四周看看。当他看到工作台的时候吓了一跳，一颗人头放在台子上，俊杰仔细一看，原来那里放了一个机器人头的成品，做得没有89757的精细，给人一种赶工出来的感觉，看不出这是谁的面孔，感觉设计上也很随意。

原来如此，俊杰在心里笑怀秋笨，就算给89757换一张脸，你也忘不掉我的，解铃还须系铃人，还是我亲自切断我们中间这搭错的红线吧。

转身上楼，怀秋好像完全没有回来的意思，俊杰只好问89757：“我们要不要去找一下你父亲？”

89757点点头，拔了充电线，跳下床，跟着俊杰往外走：“不过父亲能去哪呢，搞不好又去酒吧了。”

两人开车几乎转遍了周围的酒吧，没有任何发现，俊杰无奈只好先把89757又带回酒店住了一晚。89757连通了家里的监控，只要怀秋回来他就会收到通知，但是到了第二天下午，怀秋都一直没有回去，这让两个人有些不安，尤其从下午开始天空就被乌云笼罩着，空气也凉了起来，山雨欲来风满楼。

他们开着车一条街一条街的转，还是没躲过这场雨，一开始还只是星星点点的小雨，到傍晚变成了瓢泼大雨，两个人更加担心，希望怀秋现在有地方躲雨。就在他们路过一条很小的小巷的时候，89757突然指着窗外喊道：“父亲！父亲在那条小巷里！我能感应到他！”

俊杰赶快停下车，打着伞跟89757朝小巷子跑过去，这条小巷是两座高楼之间的窄巷，非常背阴，小巷里堆满了杂物，不仔细看根本看不出那里坐着个人。张怀秋就靠着墙坐在地上，旁边扔着一堆酒瓶子，大雨就这么肆意冲刷着他的全身。俊杰赶紧跑过去想把他扶起来，可是他完全醉到不省人事，自己没有怀秋壮，根本扶不起来，幸好89757力气大，顶着怀秋给他撑了起来，两个人就这么跌跌撞撞给怀秋扔到了车上，往他家赶。

俊杰心里有点难受，他把怀秋的头放在自己腿上：“你真够笨的，为了一个素昧平生的人至于这样吗？”边说边抹去怀秋脸上的雨水，怀秋好像被弄醒了，眼睛睁开看了看周围，显然他还在大醉中，根本没搞清自己的状况。车一停下，两个人赶紧把怀秋扶进家里，三个人都已经被大雨浇透了，俊杰不敢一走了之，怀秋这个状态明天起来不发烧才有鬼呢，必须马上泡个热水澡，89757帮忙给浴缸放好水，找了条毛巾擦着自己，这点雨对防水机器人来说不痛不痒。

俊杰帮怀秋把湿衣服脱下来，顺便把自己的外衣外裤也脱了，搭着怀秋给他按到浴缸里，用花洒给他冲头发。这下怀秋彻底从睡梦中醒了过来，意识朦胧，他只觉得一只温暖的手在碰触他，那温度令他着迷：“唔。”他轻轻哼了一声。

俊杰以为他清醒过来了，有点不好意思：“张怀秋，你醒了？”

怀秋完全没意识到谁在叫他，只觉得这个声音好好听，好耳熟，好怀念，他下意识抓住给他洗头发的那只手，猛地一拽。俊杰一下失去平衡，哗啦一声掉进浴缸里，他有点慌乱，想站起来，结果脚下一滑，竟然趴在了怀秋身上。

皮肤与皮肤的触感，怀秋因为醉酒被压抑住了全部的理智，竟顺势抱住了怀里的人，俊杰傻了，手撑着浴缸壁，但是怀秋力气太大，他被压在怀秋胸口，两个人的心脏因为各自的原因都在拼命狂跳，一时间浴室里仿佛只剩下心跳声。俊杰抬头正好对上怀秋迷离的目光，他知道这是怀秋也不是怀秋，但不知道是灯光太昏暗还是雾气太重，他居然看呆了，那眼神里充满眷恋和依赖，他清楚，这都真的是为了自己，俊杰心软了，被他抱着的感觉太美妙，上次拥有这样温暖的拥抱是什么时候，就让自己再享受一下这久违的安全感，再一下就好。

“俊杰……”怀秋喃喃叫着自己的名字，俊杰突然有种鼻酸的感觉，自己这种人，居然可以被这样喜欢着，这样爱着，他知道怀秋并不知道自己不值得，他也知道怀秋心里也有太多纠结和挣扎，但是不管怎么摆脱，谁能摆脱掉自己的感情呢。俊杰鬼使神差地撑起上身，轻轻给了怀秋一吻，非常非常轻，仿佛什么都没发生过。怀秋感觉唇间有一个触感，有点凉，很软很甜，他贪恋着那感觉，就在俊杰要起身的瞬间，手压住俊杰的后脑，强迫他逼近自己，双唇相碰，他疯狂索取着对方嘴里的甘露，吻得俊杰喘不上来气。

好不容易挣扎着结束了这个吻，俊杰剧烈咳嗽起来，然而这身上的震动却触发了怀秋最后的欲望，他翻身把俊杰拉进水里压在身下，搞得俊杰差点溺水，他把头抬出水面，还没来得及反应，就感觉唯一剩下的内裤被怀秋扒了下来，这企图再明显不过了。俊杰在心里轻轻叹息，他阻止不了，而且在心底的某个角落，他不想阻止。

89757听到俊杰又是咳嗽又有水声，跑到门口问：“爸爸，父亲怎么了吗？”

“757，别进来！听爸爸的话，千万别进来！别看，什么也别看别听，什么事都没有。”俊杰知道明天一早怀秋什么都不会记得，他不想让怀秋知道，更不能让89757知道。

怀秋的分身涨得难受，急于发泄，他低头再一次吻住俊杰的唇，这一次要轻柔很多，俊杰这次没有反抗，反而迎合着他探出了舌头，舌头缠绕在一起，两个人都在躁动。完全处在亢奋状态的怀秋顾不上俊杰的感受，托起他的腰直接挺入俊杰未经人事的后庭，“嘶——”俊杰倒吸了一口冷气，太疼了，太疼了，仿佛身体被撕裂一般，眼泪瞬间落下，但是这没能唤回怀秋的理智，每一下撞击对俊杰都是身心的双重折磨，处子之血染红了浴缸的水。俊杰咬着嘴唇，不然他随时都要哭喊出来，连嘴唇被咬破了都浑然不知，就在他觉得自己要昏过去的时候，疼痛感却慢慢减小，可能是适应了，他居然有了另外的奇妙感觉，那是他这一生还从未感受过的，性爱的欢愉。

俊杰的分身也挺立起来，有了感觉，想要哭喊的声音被呻吟所取代，感觉体内的某一个点被怀秋的分身触碰到，让他全身颤栗，每碰触一下，就多一分快感，他忍不住轻轻叫出声：“怀秋……啊……”怀秋突然停住，发出闷闷的低吼，一股暖流射入俊杰的体内，俊杰的意识仿佛飞到了天上，有种躺在云彩上的飘忽感觉，也到达了顶点，射了出来。

怀秋终于昏昏沉沉睡了过去，俊杰勉强站起来，才发现下面剧烈疼痛，非常狼狈，自己居然就这样把第一次交出去了，他自嘲地摇摇头，算了，给了怀秋，自己倒也没有心不甘情不愿，毕竟这世界上还有几个人还能对自己说出那么触动心弦的话呢。他忍着疼，换了浴缸的水，给自己和怀秋都冲洗干净，给他擦干，架着出了浴室。89757正在浴室门口等着，看到他俩出来了，赶紧上前帮忙，两人一起把怀秋扔到床上，盖好被子。俊杰几乎要晕倒，身心俱疲，但是他不能睡在这里，他必须离开，甚至顾不上跟89757交待几句，只找了一身怀秋的衣服穿上，虽然大了些，但勉强能穿，然后带着自己所有东西急匆匆出门上车，逃也似地消失在夜色之中。


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter.16

怀秋糊里糊涂醒来的时候，已经是第三天凌晨了，他揉着太阳穴睁开眼睛，眼前是自家的天花板，发生了什么事，他几乎不记得了。眨眨眼，他努力理顺最后的记忆，对了，他给89757打电话质问他在哪，结果他居然跟林俊杰在一起，虽然自己告诉俊杰把89757放回城就好，但是直觉告诉他俊杰一定会亲自送人回来，能怎么办，只好逃。

没什么想去的地方，他买了酒边走边喝，累了就在路边坐着，漫无目的走了多久他也记不清，只记得最后他好像坐在一条小巷子里，后来仿佛下雨了，他感觉冷冷的水淋湿了自己，隐约觉得有人给自己撑伞擦身体，是谁，还发生了什么，他记不起。

怀秋坐起来环顾四周，89757正躺在小床上充电，怀秋心里突然有些想哭，儿子回来了，就在自己触手可及的地方，这失而复得让他有种以前从来没有过的感觉，很暖。他下了床，朝89757走过去，可能是听到了响声，89757结束了休眠醒了过来，坐起来看到怀秋。

“父亲。”

“757，你……回来了，你跑哪去了不好好去找书豪。”怀秋一把把他抱在怀里，鼻子有点酸。

“父亲？”对于怀秋的这个举动，89757并不是特别明白，他本以为父亲会非常生气，“对不起，我不想去书豪叔叔那里，我觉得他很陌生。”

“没事，哪都不用去，以后你就在家里哪都不用去。”怀秋抱起89757就往地下室走，“我想到了个好办法，以后我再也不怕出问题了。”

进了地下室，怀秋径直走到工作台前，那个赶工出来的机器人头还放在台子上，怀秋把89757放下，小家伙不解地看看那个替代品，再看看怀秋：“父亲，这是？”

“父亲之前没有好好设计，现在给你做了一个新的脸，怎么样，好不好，给你一个新鲜的感觉。”

“父亲？你在说什么？我的脸，不是你照着爸爸做的吗？”

“……”怀秋噎住了似的，半响没吭气，“跟别人长得像让你不开心了吧，新的总是好的。”

“不会啊，我觉得现在的很好，我喜欢跟爸爸长得像。”

“爸爸，爸爸，他什么时候成你爸爸了？莫名其妙！你跑去找一个陌生人，我还没跟你算帐呢！”怀秋突然狂躁起来。

“我觉得跟他很亲近啊，他也愿意我叫他爸爸，爸爸说我跟他小时候长得很像，他很开心。爸爸说你对他太思念，才让我对他有亲近感，这是什么意思啊？”

“我……”怀秋才想起电话里俊杰确实有这么说过，“你都跟他说什么了？”

89757乖乖一五一十地讲了这几天跟俊杰在一起的故事，俊杰怎么把自己送回来，发现怀秋不在的时候怎么一起出去找，怎么把他从大雨里接回家，还帮他洗澡。

怀秋一个激灵，洗澡？他确实有种被热水包围的温暖感觉，但是不仅仅是这个，还有一个温暖的触感，在唇上，还在……下身……突然俊杰满脸潮红的样子在眼前闪现，那是什么，他吓得用力眨眨眼，定睛看到89757正困惑地看着自己。

“父亲，你有没有听到我的问题？”

“什么问题？”

“我问你和爸爸在浴室里到底做了什么？爸爸不让我听不让我看，但是我还是听到了，说不清是什么声音。不过我录下来了，发到你手机上了。”

“啊？”怀秋茫然地掏出手机，果然89757发了一个文档给自己，他用颤抖的手哆哆嗦嗦点开了这个音频。

里面传出俊杰的声音，一开始他好像在挣扎着什么，后来好像要哭出来了，再后来，哭声变成娇喘和呻吟，这声音让怀秋全身的血液再次沸腾，他抑制住自己莫名的冲动，最后的最后他听见俊杰轻轻叫着自己的名字，和自己沉重的呼吸。

怀秋慢慢贴着工作台坐在地上，眼神呆滞看着空气，就算他再没有经验，也明白发生了什么，自己的第一次居然是强迫了俊杰……他心脏突突突跳得厉害，全身冰凉，他知道一切都完了，太害怕，不知道等待他的会是什么。果然，爱情是不可以存在的感情，只会伤害对方，伤害自己。

“父亲？我不知道你们到底发生了什么事，反正后来爸爸什么也没跟我说就走了。”不确定怀秋是不是在听，89757走过去在他眼前晃了晃小手，看怀秋抬眼看向自己，抑或看向自己周围的空气，“然后在你昏睡的这一天多里，我追踪到爸爸去了医院，好像住院了，到现在还没有离开。”

“住院？”自己是有多粗暴才把俊杰折腾到住院这么严重，怀秋愈发自责，心痛不已。

“住院是不是就表示爸爸身体出了问题？我们能不能去看看他？”

“什么？为什么？”89757这句话让怀秋有点惊讶。

“我也不明白，但是总觉得，有些顾虑，应该去看看才对吧？”

“不去！”怀秋站起来，攥着拳头，重重砸在工作台上，斜眼看到了那个替代品，突然一种别扭的亏欠感填满了内心，他一把抓起那颗机器头，猛摔在地上，赶工出来的东西承受不住这重重一摔，裂开一道缝，零件散了一地。

89757吓坏了，呆在那里不知道该进该退。

“对不起，757，我应该承认，我应该认，对，你是照着俊杰做出来的，是因为我太执著于他才把你做出来的，现在说什么想换部件，我真是疯了……我真是……做了什么啊我，做了什么啊……”怀秋太想哭，却一滴眼泪都流不出来，心里像被掏空一样。

“父亲……”89757走到怀秋跟前，抱住他的腿，“爸爸说，这种时候就应该抱抱。”

混蛋啊林俊杰，你都教了他什么，怀秋这样想着，眼泪终于落下，他蹲下紧紧抱住89757，泪流成河。

俊杰正在医院的病床上躺着，前天淋了雨，又被怀秋那样对待，实在是扛不住，回酒店就开始发烧，下面还疼得很厉害，他躺进柔软的床垫里，头越来越沉，是不是该吃点药啊，这么想着，就睡了过去。第二天上午，俊杰被窗外的太阳照醒，但是自己的情况却没有好转，依然在发烧，依然在疼，他有点慌，犹豫再三，还是没给五月打电话，自己摇摇晃晃到了医院，直接就被扣下了。

打了点滴，俊杰头脑清楚些了，因为用了抗生素，下面也没那么疼了，但是大夫告诉自己，恐怕还要再住个三四天，看来这次有点玩大了。俊杰自嘲地摇了摇头，往被窝里钻了钻找了个更舒服的位置，医院的床太硬，他有点不适应。

看着吊瓶上的显示器倒计时一点点变化，他又想起了怀秋，是什么让他对这个陌生人产生了想法，现在回想起来好像又有些看不清，是梦里那眼神，还是墙角无人问津的照片，抑或是他看穿了自己的那几句话，到底是哪个答案，其实也没那么重要，他只是知道自己莫名其妙就把自己的第一次交给了那个男人。还好，那个男人想要的就是自己，这也是一种幸运吧。只不过，俊杰知道，89757一定会告诉怀秋那天到底发生了什么，就算不懂，那孩子就是这么诚实，对自己对怀秋。怀秋知道后会怎么想呢，会内疚吧，会难受吧，会自责吧，他就是这种人，一定是这种人，会想我吗，会想来找我吗，俊杰不确定，一个受伤的人没办法治愈另一个受伤的人，好想知道他的故事。但是大概也没机会了吧，俊杰有些惋惜，他不确定自己是怎么看怀秋的，即使已然发生了关系。

或许不该再跟怀秋走得更近了，适可而止，自己没这个心怀秋也没这个意，一次意外不能说明什么，只当是命运开的一个玩笑就好。只是他现在心里的落寞又是怎么回事呢。他抬起右手想拿水杯，赫然发现手上的戒指被取了下去，那道伤疤，永远过不去的噩梦，就这么再次暴露在俊杰面前，他盯着那道疤好几秒，突然好像醒悟了什么。难道自己还想再害别人吗，不可以有非分之想，那不是我这种人可以得到的幸福，别忘记，就像这永远去不掉的疤，诅咒也永远要背负。

俊杰放下手，抬头看着天花板，等出院了就离开这里一段时间吧，这次住的太久了，也别让五月顾虑我了，就像一直以来的生活，像鸟一样自由地飞到任何地方，不停留，不停飞，不可以留恋，在一个地方待太久果然就会出问题。俊杰叹了口气，闭上眼睛，就这么慢慢睡了过去。

突然外面走廊里好像有小孩子说话声和跑步声，俊杰被吵醒了，这里还有儿童病房吗？他刚这么想着，病房门就被打开了。

“爸爸！”一个稚嫩又熟悉的声音响起，俊杰朝门口看去，竟是89757。

“你怎么？”他吃惊得说不出话。

“爸爸你没事吧？我追踪了你的手机信号，发现你在医院待了好久，我知道身体不好的人都会住院，我想来看看你。”

俊杰支撑着坐了起来，拉着89757的小手：“对爸爸这么关心吗？谢谢你哦，不过爸爸还好，没什么大问题，淋雨发烧了而已，住两天就可以回去了。”

“太好了，那你出院以后我还能去找你玩吗？”

“呃……”俊杰不知道该不该再背着怀秋跟他见面，想到这里，他突然想到一个更重要的问题，“你自己来的？怎么来的？”

“父亲送我来的，他一开始说让我先上来，他停好车就来，但是他又不来了，说在楼下等我。”

俊杰不由得往窗外看了看，怀秋来了啊，这个笨蛋，何苦呢，何必呢，我们不可能开始，倒不如早点结束。

“757，爸爸没事，你回去吧。告诉你父亲，放下吧，别逼自己，别再喝酒了，对身体不好。告诉他我不怪他，别自责，然后，让他忘了我。你以后也不要来了，爸爸出院后要去很远的地方工作，等工作结束再陪你玩好吗？”

89757点点头：“爸爸你要去多久？”

“嗯，是啊，要去多久呢。”

怀秋坐在车里，他不敢去见俊杰，也没脸去见他，但是又担心，所以89757央求自己来探病的时候，他同意了，让那孩子自己去吧，俊杰不会为难他，怀秋知道。

正愣神，89757回来上了车：“父亲我回来了。”

“俊杰……你爸爸怎么样？”

“看起来好像没什么事，他说过两天就能出院了。”

还好，怀秋松了口气。

89757继续忠实传话：“爸爸说，让你放下别逼自己，还让你别喝酒了，他不怪你，让你别怪自己。”

怀秋不可置信地看着89757，一时语塞，俊杰这是，什么意思，关心自己？担心自己？其实早在知道自己做了错事那一瞬间，怀秋就已经决定未来再也不碰酒精了，不能让自己一次次重复同样的错误。

“爸爸还说，他要去很远的地方工作一段时间，说回来再带我玩。他还说，让你忘了他。”

怀秋傻了，原来俊杰是在跟自己告别，他要彻底退出自己的人生，虽然从来也没有走进过。“你这个傻瓜……”怀秋把脸深深埋进肘窝，说不清这个你到底指代了谁，自己居然在心底的某处还有那么一丝丝期待，也真是奇怪。

你是对的，结束这段错误吧。怀秋没再停留，开车离开，但他不知道，病房窗口有一双眼睛，呆呆望着他的且行且远。


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter.17

接下来的一段时间，怀秋好像找回了以前的状态，不需要酒精也能入睡，白天也能好好工作，而且效率意外的还不错。对89757，他也调整得很好，再没产生过奇怪的想法，能直面89757这件事，让怀秋有些开心，自己大概已经看开了吧，放下了吧。

89757最近一切正常，他每天都还会偷偷看看爸爸出院了没有，都用手机做了什么，他知道俊杰已经出院，订了飞去很远地方的机票，却没有预订回程。他不敢告诉父亲，他总觉得父亲和爸爸之间好像发生了什么不好的事情，这俩人好像都在有意无意回避着对方，但是对自己，他们都一如往常。他会给俊杰发简讯，俊杰大部分时间都会回复，但当他问到什么时候还能再见到爸爸的时候，俊杰却沉默了。他想爸爸，但是见不到也没办法，他只能忍耐，经过这段时间他好像越来越不适应独处了，怀秋工作的时候，他就坐在旁边随便检索着各种有用没用的信息。怀秋对自己终于又跟以前一样了，这让89757很开心，他最近新增加了一些奇怪的“技能”，比如撒娇，第一次在怀秋面前求抱抱的时候，怀秋惊得水杯差点扔出去。再比如害怕，怀秋带他出去玩的时候，他会开始躲着一些故意逗他玩的大人，对于没有安全感的环境，他会本能的抓着怀秋的手躲到怀秋身后。再比如害羞，有人夸奖自己的时候，他会表现得很开心，低着头拽着衣角有点儿不知所措的样子。

这些进步让怀秋非常吃惊，只不过跟着俊杰过了几天，没想到他居然可以衍生出这么多情感，看来俊杰是个感情特别丰富的人啊。想起俊杰这件事，对于怀秋来说已经不再是特别禁忌的事了，本来就不可能，现在只不过更加确定了而已，倒反而让他安心了许多。也许这样下去89757真的会越来越像俊杰吧，不过可能也不是坏事，毕竟自己实在没什么能教给他的了。只有一次，怀秋问起89757跟俊杰相处的生活，89757像打开了话匣子，滔滔不绝讲了很多，爸爸喜欢什么讨厌什么，爸爸休息的时候做些什么，平时怎么陪自己玩，怎么工作，当然还少不了展示一下自己拍的影像和俊杰的一些作品。怀秋平心静气听完了他的描述，俊杰跟自己的距离好像近了些，跟自己完全相反的俊杰，却意外的让怀秋感觉很舒服，但是即便如此，他之后却没再问过，有些人有些事，封存起来比什么都好。只不过在那之后，怀秋心里总有个疑问，怎么都没看到俊杰的女朋友呢。

几天后，怀秋收到了一个包裹，里面整齐地叠着俊杰那天夜里穿走的衣服，已经洗干净甚至熨过。跟衣服一起寄来的还有一封信和两张照片，怀秋先拿起照片，一张是名为心的角落的那张长椅的照片，另外一张是在公园相遇那天俊杰拍下的他和89757的照片。怀秋叹了口气，这衣服不还也没关系啊，他又拿起那封信，俊杰还真是很怀旧的人，这年月谁还写信啊……

“张怀秋先生，

见字如面。

也许我们只是初识，但我其实知道你很久，H.C在杂志上发表的文章我不知道看过多少，虽然很多科技方面的东西我不懂，但是你的文章不同于论文，通俗易懂并且十分有趣，你能把那么深奥的问题解释成连我这种外行都能看明白的内容，说明了两件事，一是你对于专业领域真的了解到了非常通透的程度，二是你本质一定是个风趣幽默的人。也许你自己没办法认同，因为不太会与人打交道的你给人更多的感觉是沉默寡言又过于严肃吧。

感谢你把757带到这个世界，他给我的人生带来了很多温暖，我真的非常喜欢他，更感谢你按照我的样子给他做了设计，并且没有换掉，抱歉我看到了你工作室准备的备用品，虽然对你来说是个折磨，但是我很希望他能保持现在的样子，对我来说是个安慰。希望未来你好好待他，不要再赶他出门了，我不在了，他真的会无处可去。

感谢你来过我的人生，请不要在意对我做的事，那是我们共同犯的错，别钻牛角尖了。你曾说过我们都受过伤，受过伤的人没办法治愈另一个受伤的人，也许是这样吧，也许我们都自己转身离开才是最好的结果。忘了我，别再伤害自己，一切都会回到我们相遇前的样子，千万别再喝酒了，酒精真的是很糟糕的东西。好好照顾你自己，好好照顾757，就是我离开前最后的牵挂。

林俊杰

P.S 你喜欢的照片和我喜欢的照片，各送一张给你。

P.S又P.S 假如，还有那么一个机会的话，我可以再见到757吗？”

信上有些地方好像被水浸湿了，墨水有些晕开，捏着信，怀秋知道这是这些印记的成因，因为此刻他的眼泪正滴落纸上，弄出同样的印记。

我们俩真是两个笨蛋，怀秋自嘲地想，你离开得这么不安静，让我怎么忘了你呢。罢了，这辈子都忘不掉你也没关系，没有开始，何谈结束，把你放在心底，永不提起。

夜很深，两人的思念却再也无可寄托。

正在女友家借宿的五月打开邮箱，邮箱里静静躺着一封未读信件，发件人居然是俊杰，五月很是意外，他明明一直以来都没这么发过。五月赶紧点开这封信，而里面的内容更是让她惊讶。

“五月，

见字如面。

这次回来的时间太久，让我产生了一些不该有的留恋，我果然应该坚定地做一只候鸟，而不是一只留鸟。现在我的心情是怎么回事，我很清楚，在自己要往前跨出那一步之前，我选择离开。这次我可能要走的久一些，不用担心我，我会照顾自己，你也要多多保重，跟你女朋友好好的，坚持下去，加油。

有事随时给我简讯。

俊杰

P.S 憋不住话的我，757的父亲居然就是那个特别有名的H.C。”

反复看了好几遍，五月觉得她明白俊杰在说什么，但是又好像没有特别明白，看来俊杰已经再次踏上旅途，这还是他第一次以这种方式跟自己说再见，虽然五月已经习惯了俊杰的突然消失，他就是这么一个随性的人，但是看这封信的意思，大概这次几个月都不会回来了吧。到底是什么事让俊杰本能抗拒到不惜逃跑呢，自从自己跟俊杰坦白恋情之后，他就一直怪怪的，之后几天甚至连面都没见到，店铺的钥匙也没来取，然后突然就告诉自己他要远行，这太怪了，难道俊杰对自己有意？不，五月你醒醒，你认识俊杰多少年了，要是有意早有了，等到现在也太奇怪了。但是这封信该怎么解释，不该有的留恋又是什么，说实话，除了俊杰恋爱了以外她实在想不出别的可能性。这段时间他有接触过谁吗，会喜欢上了谁，五月努力回想俊杰这次回来以后的各种状况，对了，她跟俊杰坦白的那几天不是还有那件事吗，就是俊杰信里提到的757，那个孩子。

但是那个孩子不是被俊杰给他父亲送回去了吗，难道送回去的时候发生了什么事吗，五月又把目光投向了俊杰那封邮件最后的P.S上，H.C？不就是那个全球最著名又最神秘的AI工程师吗，虽然自己对这方面懂的不多，不过那个人名气有多大自己还是知道的。如果如俊杰所说，那么之前来“五月”看照片的男人，还有在公园偶遇的那个男人就是H.C喽？确实一股宅男气，倒也没那么难以想象。她随手搜索了一下H.C其人，当然搜出来的全是他的著作和各种专利技术，她慢慢往下翻，突然发现了一个好像是H.C自己建的官方网站，点进去看，里面只有一个简单的页面，内容很简单，是一则预约项目或洽谈合作的公告，从公告里五月知道了他的名字叫Harry Chang，在公告的最后是他的联系方式——一个邮箱。

五月低头沉吟思索，陪在俊杰身边这二十年，她很少能见到俊杰有什么情绪上的波动，虽然他看上去很开朗也很乐观，但是五月知道其实他有很多负面情绪从来没有发泄出来，或许他甚至忘了怎么发泄，他把心锁得严严实实，甚至对他自己都不肯打开，这次居然有人能让他动摇到必须靠逃跑才能解决，这个人真是不简单。到底他们俩之间发生了什么，五月难以想象，她又想到89757，Harry是有家庭的，难道俊杰在意的不是Harry，而是他夫人？越想脑子越乱，这时候不如学习一下俊杰的行动力，五月下定决心，给那个邮箱发去了一封邮件。

怀秋刚刚结束了一个项目的工作，交了差，此刻正舒服地窝在沙发里喝着咖啡，89757在地下室做着自测检查，各项数据传输到怀秋的手机上，怀秋拿起手机看着状况良好的数值，很满意地点了点头。前一阵因为自己的愚蠢，耽搁了不少工作，最近还是要多做些弥补一下，想到这里，怀秋打开预约工作的邮箱，一封封往下看，想选择一些回报率高的工作。突然他看到有一封邮件的标题写着“Harry先生，我是五月，内详”，这让他心头一惊，五月，不就是俊杰的女朋友吗，难道发现了什么找上门来了，唉，怀秋摇了摇头，该来的总是会来，他点开了那封邮件。

“Harry先生您好，

感谢您打开这封邮件，我是您之前光顾过的‘五月’咖啡店兼酒吧的店长五月，不知道您是否还记得。关于俊杰的一些事情，想跟您面谈，如果您方便的话希望能来‘五月’找我，我每天早上10点到午夜12点都在店里。当然如果可能的话，希望您能在晚上8点之前过来，因为8点后酒吧营业会很嘈杂，可能不方便我们说话。

非常感谢，我会一直等着您。

五月”

从内心来说，怀秋是抵触的，但是一种责任感让他觉得自己有必要跟五月解释清楚，如果因为他的关系让人家俩人有什么误会，总是不好的，而且也不是他的本意，没有太多犹豫，怀秋决定去好好结束这一切。

第二天一早，怀秋让89757在家待机，10点准时出现在“五月”门口，透过窗户他看到五月已经在店里忙碌了，他轻轻推门走了进去，门口的风铃声依然悦耳。

“欢迎光临。”


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter.18

“欢迎光临。”五月正在整理杯子，她边收拾边抬头朝门口看去，竟然是Harry，他还真来了。五月赶紧放下手里的东西，走出吧台，朝怀秋点头致意：“Harry先生！您好，没想到您这么快就来了，谢谢。请随便坐。”说完走到店门口，把OPEN的招牌换成了CLOSE。

“我会不会影响你生意啊？”怀秋有点担心，找了一个靠里的位置坐下。

“不不，没关系，反正一般上午也没什么生意，现在跟您谈谈更重要些。”五月走到怀秋的对面坐下。

怀秋有些紧张，眼睛不敢看五月，佯装对桌上的点餐器有兴趣，拿在手里摆弄。

五月有点好奇地看着这位害羞先生：“那么，Harry先生，还是先感谢您能来。”

“呃，我本名叫张怀秋，你叫我怀秋就行了，不用您这么客气，我不太习惯。”

“怀秋你好，我就不用再自我介绍了吧，咱们见过两次了？”

“三次，我以前来过酒吧。”

“哦对，您看我这记性，上次来的时候您说过的。”

怀秋心里犯嘀咕，不知道俊杰跟她说了多少：“虽然不知道今天你找我来有什么事，不过请允许我先道个歉，我犯了很大的错误，但是我本意不是那样的，如果影响了你们俩的关系，请全怪到我身上就好。”

“啊？”五月一脸懵，怀秋在说什么，她完全没理解，“你跟俊杰，怎么了吗？我们俩的关系是指，我和俊杰吗？”

怀秋点点头，不知道要怎么接下去，看来她还不知道自己对俊杰做过的事。

五月好像先明白了怀秋误会了什么，笑了起来：“怀秋，你是不是听说了我是他女朋友的事？”

“不是吗？之前在公园……”

“抱歉让你误会了，其实我们并没有什么特别的关系，如果一定要说的话，算是发小或者兄妹吧，我家收养了他一段时间。”

收养？这个词让怀秋一颤，难道俊杰跟自己一样？他不自觉地用手捂着嘴。

“倒是你，这样过来跟我会面，你夫人没说什么吗。”

“什么？夫人？”这是什么话题，怀秋呆呆看着五月。

“呃，我之前见过你家的小朋友，叫……757？名字？”五月觉得自己这个语气好像有点失礼，但是她实在不确定这是不是那个孩子的真名。

“哦哦，”怀秋恍然大悟，看来俊杰什么都没跟这个女孩说，“呃，是我……亲戚家的小孩。我还单身。”机器人这仨字实在说不出口。

“这样的吗？”五月心说，那不就你俩都是单身？“看来我们都误会了很多状况。”

此刻的怀秋，心里有了一大堆问题，但不知道该不该问，没吭声。

“那么，其实请你来也不是为了别的，想问一下那天俊杰去送757回去之后到底发生了什么？俊杰好像在躲着谁，甚至逃到别的地方去了。不过我有点意外你真会来，毕竟我们跟陌生人没什么区别，而且你也没有回复我，所以……”

“我是以为你是他女朋友，才过来想解释清楚。不过现在看，已经没有解释的必要了。”怀秋有点想走，虽然有疑问但是终究不应该再去碰触关于那个人的任何事情。

“这么说，不管发生了什么事，这件事是跟你有关系了？”

“我不知道你指的是什么，那天确实发生了一些事，但是我没有必要告诉你。”

莫非，俊杰喜欢的人是张怀秋？五月心里犯着嘀咕，想着怎么能问出个所以然。

怀秋倒先站起了身，他觉得留在这里已经没有任何意义了，既然这个人不是俊杰的女朋友，那自己也就不必对她愧疚了：“如果没别的事，请恕我先告辞了。”

五月愣了一下，看怀秋往门口走，她赶紧说：“你做了什么让俊杰必须离开这里的事情吗？”

“哈？那不是我的本意，我只是喝多了……”怀秋回头看向五月，才发觉她是在套自己话，这让怀秋有点生气。他尴尬地站在原地，走也不是坐也不是。

这反应倒是正中五月下怀，看来那天确实发生了什么，可能促使俊杰发现自己喜欢上了怀秋：“你们是互相喜欢，还是只是俊杰单恋？”

“什么？我们之间根本没有，不是你想的那种关系，不知道是什么让你误会了。”

“俊杰给我的邮件里这么写的。”

“怎么可能？！”怀秋觉得五月又在诓他。

五月笑了起来：“这么警觉干吗？他确实没直接写，但是他字里行间都是他喜欢上了一个人的意思，我认识他这么多年我很清楚，他想逃离这份感情。如果我没搞错的话，对象就是你吧？所以你们互相确认了心意？还是有人打破了僵局，才会让他想逃？”

怀秋摇摇头，这人也太敏锐了吧。他认命地坐回椅子上：“事情根本不是你想的那样，我们两个连认识都算不上。”

五月看出怀秋也很固执，只好换个话题：“不管你们之间发生了什么，今天既然来了，能不能听一下俊杰的故事？”

怀秋抿着嘴，考虑着这个提议，要听吗，也许这个故事听完，就走不了了，俊杰在自己心里就再也走不了了。犹豫再三，他还是放弃了抵抗：“好吧，你说吧。”

“那，张怀秋先生，我想先问你一个问题，如果俊杰对你表白，你会接受这份感情吗？”五月问得很严肃。

怀秋迟疑了，虽然他跟俊杰跳了步骤，但不代表他们有可能性，可是如果回答不接受，自己又有点说不出口。

看怀秋不说话，五月心里明白了七八分，搞不好这俩人都只是不肯往前迈出那一步而已。她起身去吧台里做了两杯咖啡，端出来放在桌上：“请你。”

“谢谢。”怀秋端起杯子喝了一口，味道很好。

“俊杰呢，我们从小就认识，我们两家是邻居。”五月娓娓道来，“他一家四口，爸妈还有个大他两岁的哥哥，非常幸福温馨的一家人。可是他16岁那年，我们的家乡经历了一场大灾难，也许你也有耳闻，先是大地震，然后引发了海啸，那个小城几乎全灭。我家因为刚好出门旅行，逃过了一劫，但是俊杰就没这么幸运了，他家里其他人都遇难了。”

那场灾难怀秋隐约还记得，应该是在自己十四五岁的时候，他从报纸上看到了那个消息，但是那时候外面的世界离自己太过遥远，他也没有特别在意。没想到居然是真实发生在俊杰身上的事情。

“后来他跟着我们全家搬到了别的城市，不过不是这里。他饱受PTSD很长时间，慢慢康复之后他变得不能在一个地方停留太久。他选择做摄影师，世界各地的跑，把我这里当成一个仓库，就那么点儿家当都塞到我这里了，他没有买房没有买车，不管去哪都是住酒店，在这儿也是。他原本是个感情特别丰富的人，现在却除了笑容之外很难看到别的表情，这不是他本来的样子，我知道他在逞强，但是我做不了什么，他需要的人也不是我，我们只不过是给对方做个挡箭牌而已。他选择摄影，很大程度是受他家人影响，他不想忘记，像原罪一样背在身上。”

“原罪……”怀秋喃喃自语，他明白那种感觉，太痛所以放不开，过不了自己这关，不敢忘记不敢向前。

五月喝了一口咖啡，她看出怀秋表情微妙的变化，但不确定是因为心疼俊杰，还是勾起了自己的伤。“其实我并不是很清楚俊杰现在执著纠结的点到底是什么，天灾不是谁能控制的，但是他却一直在说自己才是祸根，谁跟他成为家人都会遭遇不幸，所以他不肯被我们家正式领养，也从来不肯把我们当成真正的家人。虽然难以理解，但是我们还是希望他能放开自己，找到能成为家人的那个人。”

“有些事你们是不会懂的，如果那个伤足够痛，就有足够的理由不原谅自己，也是不原谅别人，不原谅这个世界。”怀秋的眼里透着坚定，听到这些故事他不可能无动于衷，但是他始终明白自己无能为力。

“我虽然不知道你的事，我也解不开他的心结，更不清楚你们俩到底怎么回事，但是，今天请你来不只是听听故事，我想知道你能不能帮俊杰。”

“帮他？怎么帮？带他走出那道伤疤吗？”怀秋摇着头说，“我做不到，更何况我并不想跟任何人扯上关系，更别说建立什么亲密的关系了。而且，如果他的伤真的非常重，他是走不出来的。”

“你真的这么想吗？人就只能把自己困在过去永远挣扎着？”

“你没真的痛过你不懂，逼迫自己是想赎罪，也是不想让自己再失去一次，再经历一次那种痛彻心扉，不然下次他可就不是PTSD这么简单了。”

“我只是希望有人能带他走出来。”

“你这是在逼迫他，为什么不能顺其自然呢？”

“他明明可以有感情，可以爱上别人，可以幸福，什么是自然，顺其自然不就是逃避吗？所以，你也逃避了很多年是吗？你也放弃幸福了吗？”

“我的事跟你说不着。”怀秋不耐烦地抖着腿，他都说不清自己在急躁什么。

“我确实没资格了解你的事，我也对俊杰了解不够，但是你们现在眼前明明就有一个可以带自己走出来的人，为什么一定要抱着过去不撒手呢，就给自己一个机会不好吗？哪怕，你们不想成为对方最亲密的那个人，互相给个温暖也不行吗？”

“别说了，我做不到你想要的那样，我也根本没必要去做，他跟我没有什么关系，他喜不喜欢我我也并不知道。”

“所以不否认你喜欢俊杰咯？”

怀秋一惊，这女孩嘴可真厉害，说不过，他又想溜。他从椅子上站起来，朝五月礼貌性的点头：“如果没事我就先走了，不耽误你开店。”

说到这个份上，五月觉得再说什么也是徒劳：“好吧，谢谢你今天能来，说了这么多真是不好意思。原谅我还是想告诉你，以我对俊杰的了解，他对你是喜欢的，大概跟你一样都拒绝往前迈出这一步，但是喜欢就是喜欢，只要是人类都逃不过这个。就说这么多吧，不耽误你的时间了。”

怀秋走出“五月”，在大街上快步走着，他也不知道他怎么这么烦躁，好像只有走路能减轻这种焦虑。俊杰喜欢自己，被自己那样对待了之后还喜欢自己吗？怎么可能，他应该讨厌我才对。但是那封信，硬说俊杰讨厌自己也的确说不通，怀秋脑子一团乱，真是当局者迷，如果感情能像处理数据一样有条理有对错该多好。直到走得累了，怀秋才发现居然已经是下午了，他犹豫片刻，掏出手机，发了一条简讯。

张书豪正在校对稿件，这是今天最后一项工作了，这个搞定就可以下班了，他看了看表，时间还很充裕，伸了个懒腰，手机正好响起。他拿起来看，原来是怀秋发来的，这小子一般都是无事不登三宝殿。

“今天晚上来我家。”

就这么一句话？搞什么啊他，这是出了什么事才叫我过去吗，怀秋很少主动叫书豪去家里，书豪觉得不对劲：“出什么事了吗？”他回复道。

“没事，有点事问你。”

怀秋的简讯一向简洁，看来只能等见了面再问了。“要我带饭过去吗？”

“要。”

书豪无奈地耸耸肩，给家里打了电话说明情况。抓紧完成剩余工作，下班时间一到他马不停蹄回家取饭，然后直奔怀秋家。


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter.19

盛夏的傍晚，燥热，无风，天黑得很晚，当书豪来到怀秋家门口的时候，晚霞才刚刚开始爬上天空。

按下门铃，来应门的是89757：“书豪叔叔，父亲在餐桌那里等你呢。”

“这……我是来投食的吗？”书豪哭笑不得。

走进客厅，怀秋早就把餐具摆放整齐，很期待地看着书豪。书豪摇了摇手里的饭盒，挨个打开，今天依旧是丰盛的一餐。怀秋一点儿不客气，一句话没说就开始夹菜，书豪不满地拍了一下他胳膊：“别我每次来你都跟恶狼似的行吗，我今天也没吃饭呢，别都吃了啊。”

“嗯，主要是弟妹做饭太好吃了，你说你天天都有这么好的口福，真让人羡慕。”

“你也赶紧找一个啊，天天给你做饭的好老婆。”

“咳咳咳。”这句话把怀秋呛到，咳嗽不止。

“干吗这么大反应啊，我就说你有情况。又是挂我电话，不许我问，然后又自己跑去喝酒喝到醉，你以前什么时候这样过，你不是总说酒对大脑不好，不能多喝不然影响你天才的编程能力吗？”

“你还是一如既往的话多，你不吃我都吃了。”

“嘿！张怀秋，今天可是你叫我来的，对我就这态度我可走了。”

怀秋停下筷子：“行了，我就那么一说，是不是还要给你夹个菜才行啊。”

书豪白了他一眼，自顾自吃起来。你一筷子我一筷子，很快就盆干碗净了，怀秋主动收拾残局，书豪简直觉得不可思议：“看来你今天求我这事儿可不小啊，这么勤快我都怀疑你的真实身份了。”

怀秋理都没理他，收拾好之后叫89757：“你去卧室吧，我跟书豪要说些事情。”

89757乖巧地点点头，自己进卧室摆弄起怀秋的电脑，怀秋最近为了让他不太无聊，随便做了几个游戏给他玩。不过对于89757来说，好像一般的游戏都过于简单失去了趣味性，怀秋索性教他怎么自己做游戏，做好了还能拿出去赚钱，何乐不为呢。总不能说是雇童工吧。

书豪舒舒服服坐在客厅的大沙发里，怀秋端过来两杯咖啡，放在茶几上。犹豫再三，却不知道要怎么开口。

倒是书豪先说话了：“现在可以回答我了吧？是不是恋爱了？”

“我不知道，叫你来就是向你请教啊。”

“嗨，敢情找我当情感顾问来了，先说清楚，此业务可是收费的。”

怀秋心里憋着一万句你有病吧，但还是忍住了，他也知道书豪只是在打趣自己。

书豪看出怀秋是认真的，也收起玩笑：“那你先讲讲总还是可以的吧？不然我也无从说起啊。”

“我不知道这是不是喜欢，小时候的喜欢总觉得很轻松很开心，想见就去见，可以整天在一起。现在就觉得很难，看见了就想逃，并没有什么值得开心的，每天都在说服自己不可以，不过本来也是不可能的人。”

“不可能的人？”书豪想起之前自己的猜测，“如果说错了你就当我没说，你是不是喜欢上哪个有夫之妇了？”

“什么？”这是什么奇怪的瞎猜，怀秋不禁皱起了眉头，“你这是开什么玩笑？”

“啊？不是吗？上次757说的，你们在公园碰上了一对儿情侣，回来你就不对了，那个男的叫什么来着……俊杰？”

听见这个名字从别人嘴里说出来，怀秋有点不自在，为了掩饰他端起杯子喝了口咖啡。

书豪没看出他的异样，还在琢磨可能的对象：“难道不是？不过我倒是觉得就算那人有男朋友，你也可以冲一下啊，结婚之前竞争都是公平的。不至于这么逼自己。”

这话题还真是从一开始就跑偏了，怀秋捏了捏眉间：“我说你啊，别给我编排了，我是让你给我解决问题来的。就你这么瞎猜，估计猜到明天早上也没完。”

“隐藏得这么深吗？好啦，不猜了不猜了，你就是想问我什么算喜欢呗。我觉得吧，喜欢有很多种，你小时候也许喜欢过，恋爱过，那个时候顾虑很少，总觉得喜欢就应该在一起，想见就应该去见，年轻嘛，就是这么直接。现在我们都成长了，成熟了，考虑的事情越来越多了，也许对象并不合适，或者中间有很多障碍，想逃也很正常啊。我觉得都是喜欢的形式吧。”

怀秋低着头不说话，他明白书豪的意思，他的确喜欢上了俊杰，就算自己再把恋爱当作禁忌，喜欢这种感情还是像洪水一样很轻松就把自己吞没。

“你到底在顾虑什么？我的朋友里什么样的恋爱都有，也有不少在感情里遭了罪的，但是就你这么畏手畏脚，天天吵吵着不许自己恋爱的我是真没见过。到底有什么过不去的坎，你说我听听。”

“都是小时候的事了，没什么可说的。喜欢就意味着随时会被背叛，而且还会给两个人都带来不幸，不如从一开始就什么都别发生，这么多年一个人也都过来了，不用依靠谁。”

“你倔的时候是真够倔的。”书豪叹了口气，“我跟你弟妹不是挺好的吗，但是我们谈恋爱的时候也不是一帆风顺的，中间吵过多少架，也有差点分手的时候，最后不也互相理解，一路走到现在。不必把爱情想的太美好，你说的背叛，还有什么不幸，我不知道你小时候发生过什么，但是我想让你知道，你经历过的绝对不是个例，很多人都经历过。但是也不用把爱情想成洪水猛兽，大家都是历经挫折，却没有缩在自己的壳里，人始终是群居动物，总还是会想找个伴。你现在喜欢上了又不敢承认，除了难为自己，没什么别的用。”

“但是他也在回避我，可能我们俩都在想同样的事。而且我跟他说了，受伤的人没办法治愈另一个受伤的人，我觉得我们不可能在一起。”

“你这个说法真是……你跟那个人表白过了吗？”

“没有，我不想让他困扰，也不想让自己困扰。”

“说来说去就是胆小鬼呗。对，就是说你，怕受伤就缩在角落里一步不想往外迈，可是怀秋，这个世界本来就是这样进步的啊。举个你喜欢的例子，就跟你研究AI一样，难道每次都能成功吗，但是你还不都是一次次继续下去，难道你失败的时候就没有一点儿难过的心情吗？恋爱不也就那么回事吗，受伤，治疗，然后再出发。大家都一样啊，你别觉得你在科技上是天才是全球顶尖，感情上就能跟普通人有什么区别，其实都一样的。”

“这能混为一谈吗？”怀秋被书豪的理论搞得有点晕，总觉得把感情和科研放一起比较哪里怪怪的，但是让他反驳好像又拿不出论据。

“为什么不能？还有，别老说什么治愈，我觉得有些伤口不治愈也没什么关系。”

听到这句话，怀秋有点吃惊地抬头看着书豪。

“过去的事情不管你怎么努力，都没办法改变，过去给你所有的伤痛，都只能背负着，谈不上治疗不治疗，谁还没个旧伤了。你经常说自己恋爱不被允许，不可原谅什么的，我到现在都不是很理解，这需要别人允许吗？需要原谅吗？喜欢，就是人类最基础的感情，你不能总活得像个机器人，我觉得现在757都比你更像个人了。当然你可以选择不开始这段感情，你可以不表白，放在心里没问题，但是再过十年，等你再想起来今天的时候，可能你会后悔当时连试都没试过就放弃了，可能就错过了那个最合适的人，然后这件事又会变成你新的伤，你又觉得没办法治愈，最后就是陷入死局，我说错了吗。”

“我不知道，这么多年了，我都没有过这种心情。也许你说得对，是我胆小，也可能是我的伤根本就不需要治疗，根本就不应该在意，但是我还是，我不知道。”

“你忽视自己的心情太多年了才会这样，搞得现在自己都麻木了，不管这次你喜欢上的人是谁，我觉得你都应该感谢他，他让你重新变得像个人类了。你就带着你所谓的伤就好，伤让你成为了你，是你的一部分，这有什么的？”

书豪这一席话太有说服力，即使怀秋很想否定，也不知道该从哪里入手，他皱着眉沉默着，过了好一会儿才闷闷地问：“那你说我现在应该怎么做。”

“我不知道你们现在是个什么关系，但是姑且应该努力拉近距离吧，如果你愿意为这段感情努把力的话。当然我不会盲目鼓励你表白的，因为对方什么情况我也不知道，最后怎么做当然还是你自己判断。不过，如果两个人都有意，何必错过？”

“不成怎么办？”

“不成？”书豪心说不成比较常见吧，“不成我陪你喝酒去，要不借你肩膀让你哭？”说完半开玩笑地指指肩膀，戏谑地笑着。

“啧，真想揍你。我根本不会哭，不需要！”怀秋捏了捏拳，谁需要这种安慰啊，真让人火大。

“我觉得你先不要有这么多预期，先去试试看，不行就不行，你现在这样不是更不会成吗？别想太多了，勇敢上，也没准对方就在等着你开口呢。”

怀秋用手搓了搓脸，心乱如麻，俊杰离开的这些天，他想见俊杰的心越来越强烈，没办法骗自己。但是俊杰也在逃，他受了那么重的创伤，不管因为什么理由，他并不想跟自己扯上任何关系，可是他却说想见757，怀秋不明白这是一种客套还是一种期待。

书豪看怀秋陷入了思绪，没再说什么，站起身拍拍他肩膀：“好好考虑你想往哪个方向走，不管你怎么决定都是对的，只要是你希望的结果那就是正确的，接受人类最单纯的感情吧。”

怀秋也站起身送客，走到门口，书豪还是忍不住回头问：“到底是谁啊？”

“……如果成了我一定告诉你行吧？”怀秋无奈地做了个送客的手势。

送走了因为没有被满足八卦的心而恋恋不舍一步三回头的书豪，怀秋重新坐回沙发里，89757从屋里走出来，也坐在沙发上，靠着怀秋。

“你想你爸爸吗？”怀秋不知道自己为什么会问这个问题。

“想。但是见不到也没办法，父亲是不想见爸爸的吧。”

“为什么这么说？”

“不知道，但是你们提到对方的时候，语气里总是有种很难过的感觉，所以我想你们是不是不喜欢彼此啊。”

唉，怀秋无声叹息，不知道怎么跟孩子解释，小家伙反倒自问自答起来：“不过有一次爸爸说他很在意你，说要是有机会能聊聊天就好了，我问他是不是喜欢你，他不肯说。”

“你问他这种问题？你知道什么叫喜欢吗？”

“我不知道，爸爸也问过我这个问题，我以为跟我喜欢父亲喜欢爸爸一样，但是爸爸说不一样，所以我就不明白了。”

这也真是难为俊杰了，怀秋想着，把89757搂在怀里。没想到俊杰想跟我聊聊，但是再见面也确实尴尬，进退两难，怀秋有些动摇地想先跨出试探的一步。

89757抬头看着怀秋：“父亲，如果我给爸爸发简讯，你会怪我吗？”

“不会……嗯？你有他联系方式吗？”

“我有啊，爸爸早就告诉我了，我还有他云端权限。”

这都敢给，怀秋吃惊不小，但同时也感觉到俊杰对自己的信任，心里有点暖，突然也不知道哪来的一丝丝勇气，怀秋想做一件这辈子最不像自己的事：“给你爸爸发个简讯，说我想跟他谈谈。问他什么时候方便语音连线。”

“好的父亲。”89757内部自带通讯系统，什么都不做也可以发信息、打电话甚至开启视频模式，一秒钟简讯就发了出去。

怀秋手冰凉，他缩在沙发里等着回复，仿佛在等待命运的判决。


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter.20

俊杰已经逃到了地球的另一端，与牵绊他的城市昼夜颠倒，此时正是白天，他正在户外为了工作采风。89757发来简讯的时候他根本没看见，等发现的时候已经是晚上了。看到是儿子的简讯，俊杰很开心，虽然对于迟了有些抱歉，不过之前他也没有回得特别及时。

“爸爸，父亲问你能不能跟他语音连线，他想跟你谈谈。”

短短一行字，俊杰却觉得自己全身的血液都凝固了，怀秋想跟自己谈谈？这是什么展开？他脑子一团乱麻，很难理解现在这个状况，前几天怀秋还墨迹着不肯去医院看自己，今天突然要通话，这转变好像有点快。他定了定神，没有立刻回复，犹豫着要不要接受这个特殊的邀请。

顺手检查其他信息，俊杰发现五月回了他的邮件，打开一看，居然是一封长信，怎么今天大家都这么反常？

“俊杰，

客套话不说了。

一句话不说就离开，你也不是第一次了，我差不多已经习惯了，但是不管怎么习惯都还是很生气。不过今天不是跟你计较这个的。

你的字里行间，我只能读出一个意思，你遇到让你动心的人，而且你也很清楚这一点，你怕了，所以逃了，抛开这段感情，抛开那个人。但是那个人是谁，你没写，你不会告诉我，但是我会猜，这个人是张怀秋吧？就是你说的H.C。我相信看到这里你一定很吃惊我怎么猜到的，别小看了我对你三十多年的了解，但是就算认识你三十多年，你这样对一个人动心，我还真是没见过。多么难得，碰到这样一个人，你真的要错过吗？错过了也许这辈子都不会再有这种怦然心动的感觉了，也许他真的就是那个对的人，就算这样你也不要争取吗？

你总说你背了一个诅咒，你永远不肯承认我们家是你的家，你说你害了一个家不可以再害第二个，其实我一直都是不理解的。大自然的不可抗力，并不是谁的错，这个我不知道跟你说过多少次，每次你都只是摇摇头，所以我想那天一定还发生了什么你没有告诉我的，当然我不会逼迫你，我只是希望你不要把这件事永远埋在心里，去对一个你愿意敞开心扉的人说出来，直到那个时候你的人生才能继续向前走。

先向你道歉，我今天瞒着你见过了张怀秋，他给我的感觉跟你有些相似，可能这也是你喜欢上他的原因吧，我不知道你们俩谁先开始的，但是我能感觉到他对你也有感觉，而且我打听到了他其实没结婚哦，还是单身！我也跟他澄清了我们并不是男女朋友这件事，他似乎一开始要跟我解释什么，知道了这个之后就没有说，你送757回去的时候肯定发生了什么吧。你了解我，你不说的我绝对不会问，对张怀秋也是一样，他不想说我也不会那么八卦，你们俩的秘密你们自己守着就好。

俊杰，这么多年了，有些话我一直放在心里没对你说过，其实我爸妈对于你一直都没能走出来这件事特别愧疚，他们觉得没能给你足够的温暖和安全感，你才会跟大家越离越远。你伤得那么重，我们的能力太弱小，不足以跟你失去的所有东西抗衡，所以我们任由你越陷越深，现在看来我们的做法是错的，我早该告诉你那些你明明心里很清楚却不肯承认的道理。这世上有太多失去过的人，受伤过的人，可能也有很多人像你一样把自己封闭起来，但也有很多人背负着这些继续往前走着，你选择什么是你的权利，我也知道你不是这几句话就能说得通的。可我只希望你再考虑一下，过去的事情已经不可能再改变了，我们都只能面对，不管它多残酷多悲伤多让人难以接受，但是别忘了你活下来了，为什么不能想一想这其中的意义呢？当然我不会强迫你做什么决定，你不主动改变也没关系。

只是，你现在有一个机会，面对这样一个人，也许他可以带上你和你的过去一起走下去，答应我，如果有一个契机，别马上放弃好吗，哪怕就稍微试一下也好，为了你自己。

该加油的人是你。

五月”

俊杰完全傻眼，这封信信息量过大，他都不知道该从哪里思考起。她怎么猜出是怀秋的，居然还见了面，他们说了什么，怀秋是不是就是因为这个所以想跟自己谈谈，是要指责自己吗，还是说想道歉，抑或是想撇清说他根本没有那个意思。不管是哪个，俊杰心里都是抵触的，他不需要怀秋道歉，是他引的火，烧到自己也是活该，他更不想听怀秋说他们没有未来，虽然俊杰心里清楚他们根本不会开始，但是这份感情对自己居然变成了一份沉甸甸的寄托，这让他陷入了一种恐慌。

逃到地球的另一端，陌生的人，陌生的环境，陌生的一切，反而让这份心情被放得更大，大到甚至开始改变他的梦境，比如前天晚上，当他再次梦见那片没有边际的水的时候，居然开来一艘船，船上竟然是89757，船开到自己身边的时候，89757朝自己伸出了手，然后他醒了。之前还一直想着解铃还须系铃人，要跟怀秋断了联系，结果却阴差阳错把第一次给了怀秋，想斩断那条缘份的红线，梦里才发现那条红线是89757，他舍不得这个儿子，那孩子带给了自己太多快乐和惊喜，甚至让他觉得自己如果安定下来有个家好像也不错。而且这个儿子他也必须要认，毕竟如果没有他和怀秋的邂逅，也根本不会有89757的诞生。

看着窗外路灯渐渐亮起，夜已沉，俊杰却握着手机不知道怎么回复，也许这电话打完，一切就结束了，毕竟怀秋说过，受过伤的人没办法治疗另一个人的伤，那就当作不曾相遇不好吗。但是心里揪着的痛又是怎么回事，他不觉得自己爱上了怀秋，只是好感，淡淡的喜欢，没有到爱那么多，可这心痛，就好像在揭穿这个说法一样，让俊杰茫然不知所措。

如果有一个契机，别马上放弃好吗。五月信里的话在俊杰脑子里闪现，现在不就是这样一个契机吗，到底走向何方，这个电话就能解答，而且如果拒绝了，怀秋那个死脑筋恐怕又要痛苦很久。俊杰下定了决心，给89757回了简讯。

怀秋等了整整一夜，最后干脆在沙发上睡着了，而89757一直坐在他身边等着爸爸的回复，但是直到天亮，也没能等到。89757看着刚刚睡醒的怀秋，失望地摇了摇头：“爸爸没回信。”

“是吗，没事。”大概俊杰根本没那个意思吧，本来从头到尾也都是自己单方面的想法，是自己的任性，把俊杰强行卷了进来，本该毫无交集的两个人，却变成了这么纠结的关系，都是自己的错。如果俊杰就这样不回复也罢了，怀秋没勇气再重复一次。他坐在沙发上，手托着额头，低头不语，好一会儿，他站起来：“我去洗个澡。”

洗澡总是能让人找回更多理智，怀秋开始后悔凭着一时冲动发出了那个信息，这不是逼着两个人必须往前走吗，他们最好的关系难道不就是保持现状吗。后悔引发了烦躁，怀秋在屋里走来走去，焦虑不安，一会儿拿个面包，想吃又放下，一会儿又端起杯水，猛喝两口。

突然89757从沙发上跳下来：“父亲，爸爸回信息了。”

怀秋浑身一颤，没想到真的回复了：“他怎么说？”

“爸爸说他那边现在是半夜了，问可不可以等到他睡醒再打，他今天一直在外面工作，有些累。”

“好，你回他，可以的，他随时联系我，只要他方便，然后你把我联系方式发给他，我等他。”

俊杰没等多久就收到了回复，怀秋同意了他的提议，明早通话。他赶紧调整了第二天的工作安排，尽量空出来更多时间，不知道怀秋要说什么，还是多留些余量给他。安排妥当，俊杰睡了下，这一夜踏实安稳。

第二天一早，俊杰早早起床，洗漱早饭，因为时差的关系，他不想让怀秋等到太晚，虽然他能猜到怀秋经常过着昼夜颠倒的日子。收拾停当，他先给怀秋发了一条简讯：“准备好了吗？-俊杰”

怀秋怕晚上自己犯困，白天就睡了一会儿，这会儿正坐在电脑前写个程序，手机一响他马上拿起来看，是俊杰的简讯。他转过身对89757说：“你充电休眠吧，我跟你爸爸讲一会儿电话。”

“我也想跟爸爸说话！”

“今天我要跟他说点正事，你先乖乖听话，以后都让你打。”

89757虽然很不乐意，但还是选择做一个听话的好孩子，他爬上小床，开启充电休眠模式。

怀秋戴上耳机，给俊杰回复：“好了，我打给你。”深吸了一口气，怀秋拨通了那个电话。

俊杰还没来得及回复最后这条信息，怀秋语音通话就打了进来，俊杰平复了一下紧张的心情，戴上耳机接通了语音。

“张怀秋你好。”

“……林……先生，你好。”

听到这个称呼俊杰笑了，真是一个比一个生硬：“叫我俊杰就行了，别搞得跟不认识似的。”

“嗯……俊杰……谢谢你跟我通这个语音，我这几天想了很多，最后还是想要跟你聊一下，如果你觉得耽误了你的时间……”

“我也想跟你聊聊，没事的，今天我没什么事情，不如一次都说清楚。”

怀秋站起来往客厅走，他非常紧张，心脏感觉都要跳出来了，他在沙发上找了一个舒服的姿势，回答道：“嗯，你说得对，我们的事还是说清楚比较好。但是我这样也真是没脸，那天，对不起。”

“你别道歉，我也有责任，是我把你逼成现在这样。”

“怎么这么说，我没有这么想过……是我自己的问题。”

俊杰觉得这样道歉下去不会有什么进展：“那，怀秋，今天想跟我聊点儿什么呢？”

“俊杰，我知道你是受过伤的人，我也是，我们都背负着各自的沉重。我……很想听听你的故事，可以吗？”


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter.21

俊杰打开窗，看着楼下人来人往，早上的太阳刚刚好，空气清新，不冷不热，给人一种充满活力的感觉。他深深吸了一口气，问电话那端的人：“为什么想听我的故事呢？”

“很多原因吧，你跟我不一样，我是一个抛弃了感情的人，我想把自己变成机器人，能活在纯理性的世界里，我觉得这样就好，这么多年也没有什么困扰。但是在757的问题上，我没办法教他更多，没办法让他感受更多，我只能让他去感受其他人的感情世界，来完善自己。结果他跟你在一起短短几天，进步非常大，我很吃惊，我猜你应该是感情很丰富的那种人吧，感情丰富的人为什么要封闭自己？我想不出答案。当然这些都是次要的原因，主要原因是我就是想了解你，不行吗？”

俊杰笑了，怀秋真是直心眼，有什么说什么：“行是行，不过你先回答我一个问题，你和五月见过了吧，她都跟你说什么了？”

“嗯，见过了，”怀秋觉得还是坦诚些更好，“她讲了一点点你的故事，说你家受了灾，家里人都不在了。她还说你有些事情没有跟她讲过，没讲的部分，不知道你是不是打算一辈子都锁在心里。”

“是啊，有些事情在心底不好吗，反复提起就是反复伤害自己。”

“但是……放在心底的后果是自己会反复想起，然后重复着伤害，我懂那种感觉。不过其实我也没对任何人讲过自己的事，不知道是不是说出来的就可以翻篇了。”

俊杰关了窗，走回床边，背靠着枕头坐在床上，头轻轻靠在墙上，看着天花板，犹豫着。

怀秋看他没有说话，有点慌：“如果不想说也没关系，我没资格去碰触你心里的禁地，是我问太多了。”

“你误会了，我……我只是不敢提起，我怕我说出来，那件事就永远成真了，如果不说，也许只是我的一个梦而已。”

“是不是梦，你自己很清楚。我不太擅长骗自己，但是也许你骗得太久，倒不敢面对真心了。”

“那，怀秋，我们交换吧。”

“交换什么？”

“故事，你的故事和我的故事，我讲给你，你也要讲给我，这样才公平嘛。”

“好。”

“我的家呢，就跟五月告诉你的一样，很普通，有爸妈还有个哥哥，家里过得还算富裕。我哥很喜欢摄影，我那个时候就是哥哥的跟屁虫，他玩什么我也跟着玩什么，那个时候我从来没想过以后会以此作为职业。送你的那张照片，心的角落，其实是我家后院的椅子，我小时候一有不开心的事，就坐在那张椅子上看天空，看云彩，看星星，看雨顺着房檐落在草坪上，然后就觉得好像没那么难过了。那个时候还真是单纯，觉得日子永远会这样继续下去。直到你知道的，地震，毫无预兆，太多细节我现在都记不清了，只记得爸妈把我和我哥猛推出家门，房子就塌了，我看着他们被埋在里面，当时脑子都懵了，一片空白，看见我哥用手拼命刨着土，我就跟着挖。突然就听见什么声音震耳欲聋，我完全吓傻了，我哥拉着我就跑，直到后来看报道，我才知道那是海啸。当时我俩没跑多远就被水淹没了，根本不知道冲到哪里去了，我虽然会游泳，但是事发突然，我呛了几口水，周围一片浑浊，根本辨不清上下左右。突然一只手抓住了我，把我拎出水面，我看到有个树杈就抱了上去，才看清楚是我哥抓住了我，水已经很高了，我俩就只能这么抓着那棵树的顶端，我当时就想，完了，我们都得死在这了，根本看不到希望，也没人来救我们。如果我跟我哥死在一起，倒也好，省的现在留我一个人痛苦。”俊杰红了眼圈，他做了个深呼吸，不想让怀秋听出自己的哽咽。

怀秋很清楚这个停顿意味着什么，他柔声说：“没事的，没事的，都过去了。”

俊杰有种怀秋就在身边的错觉，仿佛他的手正轻轻抚着自己的背，安慰着自己，瞬间心里暖暖的：“谢谢，我没事，我继续说。当时我们就那么抓着树枝，不知道该怎么办，突然我感到这树枝有点禁不住我俩的重量，马上要折断了，我看了我哥一眼，他也发现了，就在这时候，发生了我永远永远都不想提起的一幕。怀秋，你真的要听吗？”

“俊杰，我尊重你，你可以选择告诉我或者永远埋在心底。”

“我想说，压了这么多年，我应该说出来。”俊杰吸了一下鼻子，“我哥看着我，可能也就那么零点几秒吧，但是现在回想起来，却比一天都长，他就那么定定地看着我，然后发生了一件我当时根本没办法理解的事情，我哥一脚把我踹了出去。”

“嗯？”怀秋吃了一惊，这个故事的发展走向完全出乎意料。

“我的手本来死死抓着树枝，这一踹力气特别大，再加上当时手已经麻木了，就跟着水流漂走了，我的手指被树枝划破，至今还留着伤疤。就在我要看不见我哥的时候，他对我说了一句话，但是说了什么我怎么都想不起来了，每个白天每个黑夜，我反复回忆着那句话，却始终记不起来。我只记得当时我恨了他，为什么不要我了，为什么把我推出去，但是这恨只持续了一瞬间，因为下一秒我就撞上了一根木头，我紧紧抱着那根木头，再回头看我哥的时候，才发现一个巨浪朝着我们那棵树拍了过去，我哥被卷走了，我才明白他看见了大浪，看见了木头，他把我推出去是要救我。”眼泪无声地滑落。

“卡尔尼底斯之板。”怀秋说，“很相似，只有一个人能生存的局面下的选择，你哥选择了让你生存下去。”

“是的。”俊杰擦了擦眼睛，呼了一口气，“我哥是被我逼死的，这些年来，我总是梦到那片水，我在水里抱着木头，只有我一个人，永远只有我一个人。可能这就是我的命，我只能一个人，不被允许有家，我已经认命了。这件事我谁都没说过，我怕，我怕大家发现杀死我哥的人其实是我，还不如当时跟他一起死掉……”

俊杰终于说不下去，泣不成声。

怀秋默默听着俊杰的哭声，不知道该如何安慰，也许俊杰现在需要的并不是安慰，这件事在他心里压了二十年，现在终于有机会说出来，却又要直面那个可怕的可能性，生命的二选一，如果当时发现大浪的是俊杰呢，他一定无数次这样问自己，如果是他自己，他会怎么选择，他能怎么选，他没办法选，因为这件事永远不会重来一次，他只能接受现在这样的结果。怀秋终于明白了俊杰的纠结，没有家人，他就永远不需要做选择。

“但是我，”怀秋终于开口，“我感谢你哥。因为他救了你，才让我能遇见，才让我回忆起什么叫重要的人，才让我找回人该有的样子。”

“怀秋……”听他这么说，俊杰心里一阵感动，这二十年，这个死结，无人能解，他不确定怀秋行不行，他不想赌，但至少，今天他说了，他听到了这样暖心的回复，也许这个结没那么容易解开，他也不可能这么快就接受谁永远留在自己身边，可起码今天以后，有一个人知道了自己所有的噩梦。

“至少，”怀秋徐徐开口，“至少你还有个救了你的哥哥，你还有把你推出门的爸妈，你还有十几年的幸福生活。我连我爸妈是谁都不知道。”

俊杰心里一凉，怀秋还有这样的过去吗：“轮到你讲讲你的故事了。”

“我是个弃婴，被丢在一个福利院门口，没见过爸妈，唯一证明我确实有过父母的证据，就是当时塞在我怀里的一张字条，写着我的名字和生日，其他什么线索都没有。”

怀秋站起身走到阳台上，手拄着栏杆，看着天上一轮明月。缓缓讲起他的曾经过往，如何与那个男孩相遇，如何被背叛，如何被毒打，自己又是怎么逃跑，尝尽人间冷暖，一不小心成为了世界顶尖科学家，最后与俊杰相遇。

俊杰迟迟没有说话，他也明白了怀秋的痛，收起所有的感情，就不会再难过，不会再失望，不会再受伤，不会再被背叛，只有收起真心，才能假装无所畏惧。

“其实，在我逃出福利院的前夜，我到院长办公室，偷偷查出来了那个男孩领养家庭的地址，悄悄去看了他。”

“真的吗？结果如何？”

“我没让他发现，只是远远看着他，他的性格一点儿都没变，还是躲在别人身后，各种各样的人。在学校他装弱小，享受着别人的同情，回家他小心翼翼取悦着新家庭，那一刻，我觉得他好可怜，而我，好像更可怜了。在这世间，只能被命运玩弄的人，无能为力，说什么背叛，说什么真心，不过都是活下去的手段，所以从那之后，我尽量让自己用最客观的视角去看每一件事，我想看穿这个世界的常理，我想把握自己的命运。”

“所以现在你看穿了吗？”

“我以为我看穿了，直到我遇见了你，你在我的常理之外，让我不知所措，进退两难。”

俊杰叹了口气：“故事都讲完了，是不是到了曲终人散的时候了？”

“俊杰，我想了很久，要怎么定义我对你的想法，听完你的故事，讲完我的故事，我终于确定了我的想法，或者叫我的心意。我的朋友告诉我不可以比757活得还像机器人，我不管未来我们能不能真的迈出那一步，至少现在还是应该直面自己的内心，是的，俊杰，我喜欢你。”

原来表白的话语是这么温馨，是这么温暖，俊杰的眼泪再次夺眶而出，而这一次，是感动。

“俊杰，你回来吧，我们见个面。我不会求你跟我在一起，你接不接受我无所谓，但至少，再见个面吧，你不是也想见757吗？”

“好，你等我。”

“嗯，我等你。”


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter.22

这一等却是两周过去，俊杰完成了工作计划，买了最早一班机票启程返航。在这期间怀秋当然也没闲着，工作要做，钱要挣，等待并没有那么难熬，因为有约在先。89757第一时间知道了爸爸要回来的消息，开心地告诉了父亲，然后他第一次见到了父亲眼中带笑。

俊杰回来的那天，下了飞机已是晚上，他琢磨着怀秋大概睡了，第一时间去他家好像也很奇怪，还是先回了酒店住下，但是时差关系，他毫无睡意，想了想，决定先回一趟“五月”，拿一些换洗衣服。他给五月发了个简讯，告诉她自己回来了，让她先不要关门，自己过去拿些东西。

酒店仍然选在“五月”附近，他踩着12点关门的时间走到了店门口。五月正在打扫，看到俊杰来了，先递过去一把钥匙。

“上次就说让你来拿钥匙，你也没来。没想到这次你这么快就回来了，我看你邮件的意思，还以为不得走个半年一载的。”

俊杰接过钥匙，不好意思地笑了笑：“又调侃我，本来确实准备离开三四个月的，不过计划赶不上变化，有点事情提前回来了。”

“跟张怀秋有关吗？”

“诶？啊……”

“林俊杰，你以为我认识你多久啊？往少说三十年了吧？这么多年，你也没怎么交过朋友，圈子就那么大，同行啊，甲方啊，无外乎就这些，这回闯进一个从另一个世界来的人，慌了？”

“我三十年一次也没说赢过你。”俊杰眯着眼睛，“我们前几天通了一个越洋电话，算是交了个跨界的朋友吧。”

“只是朋友吗？”五月收拾停当，转过头来打趣俊杰，“所以你这是回来见他的？”

“嗯。”说到这儿，俊杰抿着嘴，嘴角挂着笑，微微低了头。

五月第一次见到俊杰这么腼腆的表情，暗暗感叹爱情的力量真恐怖，不过她很清楚，这层窗户纸不可以由自己捅破：“拿什么你自己上去拿吧，我要回去了。走的时候锁好门。”

“你怎么样，跟她顺利吗？”

“很好啊，我们俩性格还挺互补的，不过很多兴趣都很相似，在一起很踏实很开心，虽然也会吵架啦，在一起生活没有一帆风顺的。互相体谅，不要说狠话，不要一味指责对方，其实还好啦，也没有那么难，只要相爱很多事情都能包容。”她走到俊杰跟前，拍了拍他的肩膀，“你以后也会用得到的生活哲理，好好记住哦，五月前辈都传授给你了。”

俊杰脸红到了耳根：“我……我先上去收拾东西了……”

看着俊杰落荒而逃，五月笑得开心，果然遇到了那个对的人，谁也逃不掉。又叮嘱了两句，五月关门回家去了。

俊杰在储物柜里翻找衣服，想着要穿成什么样去见怀秋，看来看去还是决定穿得休闲点，太正式搞得好像相亲。这个词在脑子里蹦出来的时候给他自己吓了一跳，这是什么奇怪的念头，俊杰甩甩头，他不想骗自己，那个人在自己心里的分量好像每一天都在变重一点点，也许真的已经跨过了某个界限。确实说是朋友很奇怪，他们俩的关系从来就不是朋友。

这时手机响起，俊杰掏出来一看，是怀秋：“757告诉我你安全回来了，时差很难受吧？明天白天你好好睡，晚上来找我吧。不用担心，昼夜颠倒的日子我经常过。”

这么体贴吗？俊杰的嘴角控制不住上扬，马上回复了过去：“恭敬不如从命，接受你的好意，那睡醒我再过去。”

怀秋没有再回复，俊杰想这就是他的风格吧，89757还真是把自己监控得很严密啊，看来自己根本给不了怀秋什么突然袭击了。想到89757，俊杰很开心，虽然不知道真有自己的小孩是一种什么心情，但是89757带给他的是一种纯粹的快乐，看着这个小家伙就有种疼爱的冲动，怀秋真不愧是天才，设计和制造都是一流的。

夜里也没什么事，不急着回去，俊杰索性上楼洗洗照片，直到天蒙蒙亮，才锁好了门回去睡觉。

怀秋白天倒是没闲着，他破天荒出去买了点菜，总还是要请俊杰吃个饭的，虽然多年不下厨，但是他自信厨艺还没有减退，不如晚上大显身手一下，算是给俊杰一个惊喜。为熬夜而准备的午休必不可少，等怀秋起来时间刚刚好，他走进厨房忙活起来。

正当怀秋佩服自己的厨艺仍然高超的时候，89757跑进厨房：“爸爸来了。”

“哦，那你去给他开门，就说我在做饭。”

“好。”89757吧嗒吧嗒跑到了大门口，果然没过几分钟，门铃如期响起，他打开了门，俊杰正站在门口看着他笑。89757伸出小手，脸上难得露出笑容：“爸爸！”

“好儿子。”俊杰高兴地把他一把抱起，“想爸爸了没？”

89757使劲儿点点头，抱着俊杰的脖子：“但是我知道爸爸在哪，还好。”

想给你惊喜太难了，俊杰心说，往屋里走，却一眼没看见怀秋：“你父亲呢？”

“在厨房做饭。”

“做饭？！”这俊杰可是见到新大陆了，他饶有兴趣地往厨房快步走去。

怀秋此时正好做完最后一道菜，正在装盘，看俊杰站在厨房门口看着自己，他故作镇定地说：“给你展示一下我的其他技能，厉害吧？”

“很厉害，我还以为你都是靠外卖过活呢。”

“没错啊，就今天给你一个惊喜，可别期待我天天下厨，三年做一回吧。”怀秋端着最后一盘菜往外走，“你肯定饿了，估计一天没怎么吃东西，来吧。”

俊杰抱着89757，把他放在椅子上，自己也落了座。四个菜，有荤有素，看上去很好吃的样子。

“喝酒吗？”怀秋问。

“不了，我喝不了酒，沾一点马上就会头疼。”

“那我也不喝了，果汁，来一点。吃吧，别客气，虽然厨艺荒废多年，但是还算不错。”

俊杰倒也没客气，吃了一口离自己最近的菜：“哇！真的好吃！张怀秋，没想到你这么全能呢。”

“嗨，小时候被迫掌握的技能，不值一提。平时我自己很少做，基本都是靠外卖和朋友救济。”

这么一说俊杰想起来，怀秋讲过的那些往事，反倒让这饭菜多了几分心酸。但是他明白怀秋已经没有那么在意了，才能这样随意地说出口。

好像看出了俊杰的心思，怀秋笑了笑：“这么看福利院还是很锻炼人的，我估计你不会做饭吧。”

“我还真不会做。”俊杰吐了吐舌头，“谁让我一直有人照顾呢。”

这一顿晚饭，俩人就这样互相打着趣，气氛轻松，89757坐在一边时不时问问这问问那，美味的晚餐很快就被消灭干净了。收拾妥当，怀秋又展示了他高超的手冲咖啡技术，现在手冲咖啡可不多见了，咖啡机的能力已经足以代替一切手工。

品了一口咖啡，浓郁香醇，俊杰称赞不已：“真好喝，多少年没喝过手冲咖啡了，好怀念啊。”

怀秋挨着俊杰在沙发上坐下，伸了个懒腰：“还好吧，我其实也很少给自己冲，一个人就很懒。”

“理解，一个人确实很容易懒，我要不是有五月督促，估计箱子里的衣服都懒得换。不过看得出你很喜欢传统手艺啊，明明是个大工程师，却不喜欢科技的进步吗？”

“那倒不是。”怀秋回答得认真，“越接近AI终极的样子，就越有种人类无可替代的感觉，这么说好像挺奇怪的，不过我总觉得人亲手做出来的东西，还是比机器做出来的更禁得起时间的考验，这也是很多手艺还在很小的范围里慢慢传承着的原因吧。”

“我也很喜欢很多过去的老手艺，比如冲印照片，这个我估计一百多年前就被大规模舍弃了吧，可是这样洗出来的照片，不管是色彩还是保存时间，都比打印出来的要好很多。更何况这个技术是我爸教给我的，我很珍惜。”

89757坐在俊杰的另一边，用一种有些茫然的眼神看着他俩，好像这个话题他并没有听懂。

俊杰看着89757，摸了摸他的小脑袋：“757，真是一个奇迹，单这一点，我就很崇拜你了。”

“嗯？”怀秋歪着头看着俊杰，“是吧，我也崇拜我自己。COTH系统我开发了8年，现在只能说终于实体化了，不过后面会怎么成长就只能看他自己了，就像孩子终归有离开父母的一天。不管是自愿还是被迫。”

俊杰回头看向怀秋，一时不知道说什么好。

怀秋停顿了一下，问道：“所以，我今天能等到答复吗？”

俊杰自然知道怀秋的意思，犹豫了一会儿，回想起这两周的自己，晚上能一夜无梦了，白天还会很经常想起怀秋，想起89757，但这样就叫做爱情吗，这在俊杰的认知以外。他手摸了摸下巴：“怀秋，说实话，我不知道，如果说是喜欢还是不喜欢，那肯定是前者，但是是不是跟你一样的喜欢，或者我能不能回馈你一样的感情，我心里没底。”

“这样就好，我也不希望你因为奇怪的原因喜欢上我。我们只是碰巧都受过伤，碰巧遇到，碰巧愿意把伤口给对方看，碰巧愿意帮对方疗伤，仅此而已。喜欢上你，我不后悔。”

“我自己呢，恐怕怎么想也想不明白，所以今晚才来见你，我之前想着见到你我肯定就会明白了，就算不明白，我也想好好确认清楚。”说完，他伸出双臂，环住怀秋的脖子，往他身上靠过去。

怀秋迎接了俊杰的拥抱，手搂着对方的后背，两个人就这么近在咫尺对视了几秒钟，俊杰的眼里闪着光，令他心动不已。

俊杰看着怀秋，那眼里全是对自己的宠溺，多久没见过这样的目光了，抑或是从来就没有见过，他好想就这样沉浸在怀秋的宠爱里，尽管心里还有纠结，但就现在放纵一下应该没关系吧。他轻轻闭上眼，邀请着怀秋。

怀秋再没有经验也马上明白了此刻的状况，他拉紧了手臂，把俊杰拥得更紧了些，俯身迎着俊杰些许的期待，吻上了他朝思暮想的双唇。

虽然这不是初吻，可是对于上一次怀秋是没有记忆的，这一次没喝酒却醉得更凶，俊杰的双唇柔软而有弹性，合适的厚度，吻上去非常舒服。他身上淡淡的香气更让怀秋痴狂，怀秋伸出舌头，扫过俊杰的齿关，俊杰没有拒绝，迎接他的大胆。怀秋舌头试探轻挑着俊杰的舌头，引诱着俊杰的欲望，终于舌头交缠在一起，他们都攫取着对方口中的甘露和氧气，直到都觉得缺氧，才依依不舍地放开对方。

才想起89757还坐在身边，两个人都绯红了脸，却又都笑得很深。俊杰还是第一次看见怀秋笑得这么开心，非常帅气，他忍不住又凑了上去。怀秋用手指抵住俊杰的嘴唇，歪头对看呆了的89757说：“如果你再不自己回卧室休眠，我可就要启动强制休眠了。”

“……好吧，父亲。爸爸，明早见。”

“晚安了，我的757。”

对于俊杰和怀秋来说，夜还长。


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter.23

意味深长的对视，两个人都不肯先移开目光。

终于还是怀秋先侧了侧头，移开了视线，在俊杰的轻笑中红了脸。俊杰喜欢看这么纯情的怀秋，有一种得到了一块无瑕美玉的欣喜感，虽然俊杰自己也是涅而不缁，但毕竟是混在文娱圈的人，他知道怀秋这样的人有多难得，他捧起怀秋的脸，看着这天生俊逸的五官，倒先把怀秋看毛了。

“干吗啦，这么看着我。”怀秋不自在地挣开俊杰的手，站起身走到阳台上，微风袭来，吹走了暑气和倦意。俊杰跟着他走出来，靠在门上，看着月光洒在怀秋身上，莫名的相称。怀秋转头看向俊杰，看着他略显稚嫩的脸：“你今年多大了？”

“很关心年龄吗？36了。”

怀秋挑眉：“看不出来，你看起来挺小的，我还以为至少比我小。”

“这么说我比你大咯？叫哥哥。”俊杰走到他身边，伸手去摸他的头发。

“别闹啦，虽然比你小，也没小多少，等今年过完生日也35了，不是小孩子。”而且怎么看也是我更像哥哥吧，怀秋心里默默嘟囔。但却没有阻止俊杰揉乱自己的头发。

俊杰收回手，看怀秋没有生气，反而还笑呵呵看着自己，安心了不少，顺势靠在怀秋身上：“你真的很适合这样的夜色，感觉你就属于月光，很朦胧很平静，跟你给我的感觉一样。”

伸出手接住往怀里倒的俊杰，怀秋淡淡地说：“那你可能就是更像阳光的那一类人吧，虽然你受了很重的伤，封闭了自己的心，但是我能感受到你本来的样子，你的家庭、五月的家庭一定都很温馨，你很温柔，很会照顾人，也很会关心别人，跟你共事肯定很舒服。不过总觉得在你心里还藏着小脾气，只不过不会轻易发作吧。”

“你怎么会看我看这么准？”俊杰有点惊讶，他没觉得跟怀秋有过太多交流，“其实我有暴脾气的一面，特别是工作不顺的时候。”

“就是一种感觉吧，我也说不上，总觉得对你没由来的有种熟悉感，上次也说过，感觉我们某种程度上很像。你的生活，除了工作可能也没剩下什么了吧。在有757之前我也是这样，工作，挣钱，买各种材料和工具，兴趣爱好就是做各种机械装置，从设计到制作，测试性能，好用的卖了，不好用的拆了。”

“哈哈哈哈，你这个听上去还挺好玩的。”

“好玩吗？还行吧，可能就因为好玩，才能做了这么多年。其实选择这行主要是不用跟人打交道，我不太擅长那个。”

“不会啊，我觉得你很擅长跟人交流，而且你很懂人的思维方式，看你文章就知道，能写到那么通俗易懂可是不简单的，就像我邮件里说的，我觉得你本性不是你表现出来的这样，可能是太久没走进人群了，让你感觉很生疏吧。”

这回换到怀秋讶异了，两个人几乎算初识，却有种老友对话的感觉。窗外突然刮起一阵旋风，吹得树叶哗啦哗啦响成一片，两个人一起看向窗外，晚风里灯影柔曼。

怀秋徐徐开口：“如果你是在白天盛开的向日葵，那我就是在夜里默默绽放的月见草。”

这个比喻让俊杰觉得很新鲜，却又挺贴切：“没想到你还挺浪漫的。不过这样的话，月见草先生，我们岂不是永远都见不到了？”

“当然不是啦，只要种在一起长在一起，就会一直在一起，植物又不是只有开花的时候才活着。”

“哈哈哈，怀秋，你真是，刚浪漫了一句马上就变回现实主义了。”俊杰边笑边环住怀秋的脖子，歪着头看着他。

怀秋揽住俊杰的腰，手微微收紧，拉近两个人的距离，俯身再次吻上那柔软的双唇，少了些紧张却多了几分悸动。怀秋的手试探着伸进俊杰衣服里，抚摸着他光滑的皮肤，俊杰一把按住：“疯了？这是阳台。”

“阳台怎么了？外面就是树，谁会看啊。”

“万一有人路过呢……”俊杰往窗外看了看。

怀秋突然一把把俊杰抱了起来，进屋放在沙发上：“那屋里就没问题了吗？”不等俊杰反应，怀秋整个身子压了上来，舔了舔俊杰的嘴唇，轻轻在他耳边吹着气，含住他的耳垂挑逗着他的欲望。

俊杰喘息变粗了，他没理由拒绝，也不想拒绝，这也是他想要的。他伸手解开怀秋的衣扣，手指轻轻划过怀秋的腰际，惹得身上人一阵颤抖。怀秋一路吻下，舌头舔着俊杰白净的脖子，轻咬喉结，听俊杰发出低低的沉吟，他才把手伸进衣服里，抚上俊杰胸前的红豆，感觉它变得硬了起来，便褪去俊杰的上衣，伸头含住一边的红豆舔弄，手指揉搓着另外一边。俊杰轻轻扭动着身体，全身酥酥麻麻的，他感觉到自己的欲望在股间抬了头。

怀秋也查觉到了他的变化，伸手解开了俊杰的裤带，分身终于挣脱了裤子的束缚，坚挺地站立起来，怀秋握住俊杰抬头的欲望，上下套弄起来。

“啊……”俊杰不由得发出呻吟声，这最敏感最脆弱的地方还是第一次被除自己以外的人握住，怀秋的手掌没有自己的粗糙，细腻的触感更让他兴奋不已。怀秋加快了手上的速度，低头把一颗球含在嘴里吞吐，舌头来回拨弄。俊杰从来没有过这种体验，他强忍着想射的冲动，喘息着。怀秋张开嘴，把俊杰的分身尽量含住，摆动着头给他口，但是技术生疏，牙齿总是磕到俊杰脆弱的地方，俊杰倒吸一口凉气，有点疼但是又很舒服，这双重感受让他无处释放。

射不出来的俊杰，让怀秋有点疑惑，他停下动作，好像在反思自己哪里出了问题。俊杰迷离的眼神抬头看向怀秋，对上怀秋茫然的目光，他马上就明白了。俊杰轻笑，翻身坐起来：“怎么了？怕了？”

“不……我……”怀秋脑子里闪过的是那天在浴室发生的一切，他心里一阵愧疚，不敢继续下去。俊杰见他不知所措的样子，看穿了他的心思，摇了摇头，反身把怀秋压在身下：“需要老师的示范吗？”

怀秋还没明白怎么回事，衣服就被脱了去，俊杰反客为主，手指在怀秋身上划过，寻找着他的敏感区域。怀秋闭上眼，感受着俊杰的爱抚，当手指经过腰间和胯骨的时候，一种又痒又酥的感觉直冲大脑，他忍不住发出呜咽声。这自然没逃过俊杰的耳朵，他俯身轻舔怀秋的腰，解开裤子除去两人之间最后的障碍，啃咬着怀秋的胯骨凸起来的地方。怀秋好像过电一样颤栗不已，嘴里发出阵阵呻吟，下面也开始抬头，越来越胀。俊杰含住怀秋的分身吞吞吐吐，手指继续寻找着他的敏感，划过膝盖的时候，怀秋明显抽动了一下想要躲避，却被俊杰抓住，无处可逃，所有的敏感带都暴露在俊杰面前，分身和敏感带的双重刺激，让怀秋坚持不住射了出来。

趁怀秋喘气的空挡，俊杰走进厨房，没有费事就找到了他需要的橄榄油——很好的润滑剂替代品，手指抹上油，他谨慎地探索着怀秋的后庭，慢慢塞入两根手指。突如其来的异物感，让本来沉浸在愉悦感中的怀秋绷紧了身体，俊杰柔声细语，安慰着怀秋：“没事，放松，放松就好了。”感觉怀秋渐渐松弛下来，俊杰手指慢慢活动起来，怀秋的手紧紧抓着伸手可及的抱枕，额头微微有些出汗，他还是有些不安。然而随着俊杰的速度变快，不适慢慢变成了可以接受的程度，俊杰抽出手指，自己的分身早已胀痛难忍，他自知体力有限，扛不住怀秋重量，便示意怀秋翻身趴下。

他在分身上涂上橄榄油，抵住怀秋的后庭，用力向前顶。“呜……”怀秋没想到居然会这么疼，眼泪顺着眼角流了下来，他想到那天没有任何润滑的情况下，强行进入了俊杰，他得多疼啊。想到这儿，哭得更凶了。

“傻不傻啊……”俊杰轻叹，探身舔去他眼角的泪，“别想了。”

怀秋把眼睛枕在胳膊上，摇着头擦了一把眼泪：“俊杰，别停……”

俊杰知道他心里已经准备好了，晃动腰肢，深入浅出，抽动起来，一次次的冲撞中，俊杰似乎找到了那个点，于是每一次的撞击都变成了有的放矢。怀秋一开始还疼得咬着牙，突然某个地方被碰触到，直接刺激着他大脑皮层，仿佛身体自己分泌了麻醉药一样，疼痛感逐渐消失了，取而代之的是无限的快感，分身也再一次挺立。俊杰用手握住怀秋的分身，随着自己的律动套弄着。一前一后的夹击让怀秋快疯了，呻吟声抑制不住从嘴里发出。

“啊……嗯……俊杰，我……我快不行了……”

“怀秋，我们一起……”俊杰闷闷地发出一声，射在了怀秋体内。

怀秋只感到体内一股暖流，给了他最后一击，射了俊杰一手。

俊杰抽出分身，看着怀秋后庭缓缓流出来自于自己的白浊，有些得意。怀秋趴在沙发上喘着气，回头看俊杰，俊杰好看的锁骨在窗外的光照下，透出几分色气。怀秋看的痴了，伸出手抚摸着俊杰的锁骨，谁想俊杰这里非常敏感，他微微抖着身子，发出好听的娇喘声，这声音仿佛是催情剂，才刚刚发泄了的欲望居然又抬头了。

怀秋把俊杰扑倒在地毯上，效法着对方的做法，做好润滑，用手指开拓着即将要被自己第二次霸占的秘穴。感觉到俊杰已经做好准备，怀秋一把抓起俊杰的右脚踝，举过头顶，几乎要提起俊杰的半个身子，怀秋扶着自己的分身，轻柔地进入了俊杰的秘穴，这一次，一定要给他最好的体验。他让俊杰把脚搭在自己肩膀，另外一条腿环住自己的腰，顺势吻住俊杰发出美妙叫声的嘴，剥夺着他的氧气，一次次地冲撞着俊杰的身体，也一次次冲撞着两个人忍耐的极限。怀秋感觉到夹在两人之间的俊杰的分身又一次硬了起来，在小腹上摩擦着，刺激着两个人愈发兴奋。

俊杰先临近了顶峰，他抱着怀秋的脖子，忍不住的情话：“秋，快点，我……啊……”

两个人的理智早就已经被抛在九霄云外，怀秋情不自已：“俊杰，爱我吗？爱不爱我？”

“啊……爱你……秋……嗯……”

“我也爱你，俊杰。唔……”感觉到俊杰射到了自己的小腹上，怀秋忍不住再一次在俊杰体内留下了自己的礼物。

终于筋疲力尽的两个人喘着粗气，怀秋不能让俊杰就这么躺在地毯上，他一鼓作气，抱起俊杰走进浴室，让他自己清洗，又出来打扫一片狼藉。总算收拾停当，俊杰也洗好走了出来。换怀秋去洗。

当两人终于双双倒在床上的时候，窗外似乎已经有蒙蒙亮光。怀秋还是有些不放心：“俊杰，今天还好吗？疼不疼？”

“今天很好啊，很舒服，没事的。”

“那……说爱我是真的吗？”

“傻瓜。”俊杰蜻蜓点水一般给了怀秋一个浅浅的吻，“现在还说这种话吗？是真的。爱你，秋。”

心瞬间被喜悦胀满，怀秋抱着俊杰：“我也爱你，晚安，俊杰。”


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter.24

当俊杰应邀退了酒店搬到怀秋家的时候，最高兴的就数89757了，能跟爸爸和父亲同时住在一起，简直是世界上最幸福的事，再也不用左右为难了。不过两人各自的工作不能耽搁，常常在半夜写代码的怀秋怕打扰俊杰休息，一度想把电脑搬到地下室去，结果被俊杰阻止，理由是宁可戴个耳塞也不想半夜醒来看不到自己。

俊杰睡眠不好这件事，是他搬进来以后怀秋才知道的，俊杰常常在半夜惊醒，看着天花板发呆，头几天怀秋没什么工作，就跟俊杰一起睡，也没发现这件事，只是醒来的时候会发现俊杰是拉着自己手的。后来几天他因为工作忙碌到深夜，才发现俊杰半夜会醒，偶尔还会流泪，醒来之后会盯着天花板好一会儿，然后环顾四周，好像在确定自己在哪，看到怀秋不在床上，他还会起身寻找，直到看到电脑前正担心地望着自己的怀秋，才会笑笑继续睡。怀秋不喜欢俊杰这样，问他做了什么噩梦，俊杰只是笑笑说一个漂在水面上的梦，聪明如怀秋，马上就明白了这个中缘由，他无从安慰，只能每晚握着俊杰的手等他睡着了再去工作，或者就干脆抱着他一起睡。每当这种时候，俊杰好像就不那么容易醒了，他说梦里能看见一只小船，上面有89757朝他伸出手，只有一次，他说怀秋在船上掌着舵。怀秋笑，你这是什么老式的船啊，还需要掌舵的，但是心里很是开心。

怀秋大多数时候比较安静，俊杰就喜欢热闹些，即便如此，两个人在一起的时候怀秋没觉得吵，俊杰没觉得冷清。纵然性格反差比较大，两个人却很相和，慢慢的俊杰发现怀秋其实有着有趣的灵魂，插科打诨耍贫斗嘴根本就不在话下，经常一句话逗得俊杰笑上半天，怀秋也发现俊杰是个读书狂魔，就算是自己的学术论文也能一读读一个晚上，还津津有味。越相处，就越觉得舒服，好像相恋很久的一对恋人，两人甚至没吵过架。怀秋把俊杰的信息录入了房子的防卫和控制系统，方便他进出和使用家里的电器。

一晃入了秋，俊杰最近一直在做一些后期的工作，没怎么出门采风，但是秋天这个色彩丰富的季节，绝对不能错过。这次他计划了一个三四天的短途旅行。

准备妥当，临出门前，他突然问怀秋：“咱们这样算交往吗？”

怀秋觉得这是什么烂问题，就笑着打趣道：“也没正式说过，大概不算吧？”

“是吗？那我们这算什么呢？”俊杰的目光暗了下去，有点失落。

“炮友？”怀秋歪着头故作沉思状。

俊杰这才反应过来怀秋在逗自己，又好气又好笑，伸手用力拍着怀秋的后背：“我怎么都不知道张先生词汇量这么丰富的？”

怀秋吃力不过，笑着求饶：“我错了我错了，算交往算交往。”

“不过你说的也对，我们好像真没有正式说过，嗯，仪式感总还是要有的。等我回来的时候你要准备好仪式现场哦。”俊杰调皮地笑眯了眼，小酒窝特别可爱。

怀秋看的呆了，忍不住凑上去亲了一口，惹得俊杰脸一阵红。

89757有点舍不得俊杰出门：“爸爸，我能跟你一起去吗？你带我出去玩好不好？”

小可爱这么央求，谁顶得住，俊杰抬头用眼神征求着怀秋的意见。

“只要不需要乘坐实名制的交通工具就可以去，我没给他注册。”怀秋摸了摸鼻子，看着89757。

现今时代，因为使用机器人过于普遍，出现了一些跟人类类似的需求和问题，比如出行，高度智能化的机器人确实很难等同于行李，用托运的方式逐渐遭到越来越多人的抵制，再比如犯罪，利用机器人的犯罪使罪犯更容易逃脱抓捕。在各种问题频繁发生了几年之后，大约三十年前，世界上统一要求所有机器人必须实名登记注册备案，每个机器人必须拥有唯一的芯片代码以此进行识别，这个代码就好像人类的ID一样，用于各种需要身份登记的地方。而未登记的机器人则属于非法机器人，不可以享有登记机器人同等待遇，一旦被发现非法使用，拥有者要受到处罚，机器人则会被强制登记。

“哦？为什么不注册？好像也不麻烦吧？”俊杰有点奇怪。

“因为他比较特殊，他有两个独立芯片，处理数据的那个倒是无所谓，关键是COTH，这个现阶段我还不想公布，技术不成熟，但是又很可能被滥用。而且我不想给自己惹麻烦，情感机器人如果面世，恐怕会给世界带来巨大震荡，现在还不是时候。”

俊杰点点头，怀秋有自己的考量，而且很有道理，他不懂科学界的事情，但是恐怕也有很多人情世故和错综复杂的利益关系吧。不过这次他只是自驾去另外一座不太远的城市，好像没有什么特别不方便的：“这次可以哦，我开车过去。”

“好，那你们要注意安全，别让他太惹眼就好。”怀秋蹲下摸着89757的头，“这次就跟爸爸去玩吧，跟我保持联系，别忘了充电。”

“放心啦，我俩都会平安回来的。那我们走啦。”俊杰说完，给了怀秋一个吻，牵着89757的手出了门。

难得的独处时光，怀秋伸了个懒腰，终于可以肆无忌惮的疯狂工作了，89757的位置时刻都可以看到，他很安心。等一下，俊杰是不是说要弄个什么仪式来着？

四天后，怀秋收到了俊杰“晚上到家”的信息，他看了看自己的“作业”，就算是完成了吧，对于怀秋这种长年脱离了仪式感的人，着实为难。

俊杰打开门的时候，迎来的是怀秋的一个大大的拥抱，89757在后面兴奋地伸着小手喊“父亲我回来了”。怀秋把89757抱起来，牵着俊杰往屋里走。

“哎呦，难得你又做了顿大餐哦。”俊杰看到一桌子菜很开心。住在一起俊杰才明白怀秋说的三年做一回饭真不是开玩笑的，怀秋是工作狂，除了工作之外，他还要写论文做自己的研究和测试，再加上又比较懒，做饭反而成了一项被雪藏的技能，每天吃饭基本都是靠89757订外卖，或者被俊杰强行拉着两个人一起出去吃。

“对啊，今天你回来我心情好，甚至烤了一只鸡，不用夸，我知道我特优秀。”怀秋边说边把俊杰的行李放在储物柜里，“去换个衣服洗个手，尝尝看是我的手艺好还是外卖的手艺好。”

晚餐好吃到让俊杰震惊的程度，他甚至一度怀疑这是怀秋从外面买回来的，在确定了这真的是怀秋自己做出来的时候，他深深感慨：“秋啊，我真的很纠结，你没当厨师真是全人类味蕾的重大损失，但是如果你当初选了厨师，人类科技发展恐怕要减慢十年，好难选哦！”

怀秋被他逗得差点噎住：“当厨师有啥好，烟熏火燎的，而且众口难调。我还是喜欢现在的选择。”

饭吃到七七八八，怀秋放下餐具，对89757说：“你去地下室把我新做好的仪器拿过来，放客厅正中间就好。”说完跟俊杰一起收拾桌子，整理完毕，89757也把仪器放好了。

“这是什么啊？你新做的？”

“是啊，时间有点匆忙，可能效果不那么好。”怀秋拉着俊杰坐在沙发上，“照明控制指令，关灯，夜星制造器1号，启动。”

随着语音指令，屋里的灯应声熄灭，中间这个方形仪器打开了盖子，伸出若干个球形灯柱，一同亮起。

“哇！”俊杰发出惊呼，星空，就这样被展示在客厅里，而且这并不是一般的投影效果，星星竟然充满了整个屋子，他们如同漫步银河之中，“这是全息技术吗？”

89757也看呆了，激动地在屋里跑来跑去：“星星在屋里，父亲好棒棒！”

好棒棒？哪学来的幼稚词汇？怀秋愣了一下，但是也没深究，接着俊杰的话往下说：“是，也不完全是。”怀秋有些得意，“你试试用手摸一下星星。”

俊杰伸出手，摸向一颗离他最近的红色星星，居然微微有些热，他又摸向另外一颗蓝色的星，竟然是凉凉的：“天呐！这是怎么做出来的？什么原理？星星有温度诶！”

“哈哈，给你一个惊喜，你不是想要个仪式吗，总要先有点气氛。这是全息技术与微波技术的组合，在发光处利用微波控温，还挺有意思的吧？其实如果时间更充裕，没准还能想办法把星星做成可以碰触到的实体效果。”

“你都不是天才这么简单了吧？你是外星人吗？太厉害了吧！”俊杰在屋子里漫步，他是喜欢浪漫的人，这惊喜实在太大了，“理工男的浪漫可真不一般。”

怀秋被夸得有点不好意思：“还好啦，都不是我的新技术，就是整合了一下。不过，虽然它们现在摸不到，我手里倒是有个摸得到的。”说完从兜里掏出星星形状的小装置，“流星1号启动。”

这小装置亮了起来，从头顶部伸出一个超小的螺旋桨，飞了起来。“把手张开。”怀秋对俊杰说。俊杰照做了，这小星星径直飞到他手里落下，咔嚓一声裂成了两半，借着暖黄色的亮光，他看清了，星星里竟装着一枚戒指。他惊喜地抬起头看着怀秋。

怀秋脸红红的，徐徐地说：“反正我觉得大概我们也找不到更合适的人了，不如结婚吧。还是说，你仍抵触成为家人这件事？”

俊杰定定地看着这枚戒指，一时间不知道该怎么回复，他很愿意，但是他又很害怕。犹豫着，他抬头看向怀秋，眼前这个男人非常可靠，甚至凭自己的力量走出了童年的阴影，向自己跨出了如此大的一步，这大概是上天给自己的最后机会，如果拒绝，恐怕再也不会遇到另一个这样的人了。

下定了决心，俊杰握住那枚戒指：“好啊，那么就找个时间去登记吧。”故作轻松风轻云淡。

怀秋看穿他不合时宜的自尊心，笑着没有戳破，两步走到他跟前，低头深深一吻，然后默默牵着他的手，一起站在屋子中间看着繁星满天。

我说一生，你也默认，在这星光下十指生根。


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter.25

可惜还没来得及去登记，俊杰就接到了一个大活，去另外一个国家拍一组风景艺术照，预计要去一周，是老主顾的生意，没法推辞，虽然有些对不起怀秋。怀秋倒是一副无所谓的样子：“什么时候办都一样，你还能跑了不成。”

“耍贫嘴！不如这样，秋，你陪我去吧，你还没见过我工作时候的样子呢。”

怀秋很想去，但是又有点犹豫，因为他们都走了就要留89757一个人看家，他有点不放心。89757很清楚自己不能上飞机，没办法跟他们一起长途旅行，虽有不舍，他倒是不抵触自己做一回留守儿童。

既然决定了，两个人很快动身，临走前，俊杰好好亲了亲89757的小脸蛋：“好好在家等爸爸和父亲哦，你都能看见我们行程，很快就会回来啦！”

怀秋蹲下认真地说：“哪儿都别乱跑，就在家里乖乖的，我会跟你共享位置，想我们就发简讯或者视频都行。千万别忘了充电，如果哪里出了故障，地下室有自动修复系统，可以先应付。”

“好，都知道了，你们早点回来啊。”

依依不舍中，两个人踏上了第一次的旅途。

怀秋有十多年没出过远门了，因为早年的颠沛流离，让他反而想固定下来，过安稳的日子，而且网络的发达也令他失去了出门的动力和欲望，反正在遇到俊杰之前，什么样的景色都差不多。而俊杰总是开玩笑说，可能自己人生前十六年过于安稳，以至于现在想停一停都停不下。

但像现在这样的结伴出行，两个人都是第一次，曾经形单影只的旅程，他们并未体会何为孤独，因为他们都认为那就是注定的，现在却再也无法忍受无人陪伴的时光。久不坐飞机，怀秋稍微有点儿紧张，俊杰什么都没说，只是默默握住了他的手。

“在想什么？”随着飞机爬升结束，进入平稳阶段，紧握着俊杰的手的怀秋放松了下来。俊杰转头看向他的时候，怀秋一副若有所思的样子。

“只是在想怎么能改进一下飞机爬坡时候的失重问题。”

“哈哈，你认真的吗？”

“有什么不对吗？”怀秋莫名被笑，有点小小的不开心，瞪了俊杰一眼。

俊杰立马收起欠揍的笑脸：“没有不对啦，我只是在想我的秋果然想问题都跟一般人不一样，不愧是大工程师。”

怀秋歪头看着俊杰：“你今天好像特别开心哦。”

“看得出来吗？”俊杰笑嘻嘻地问，“你的表情好像在说不要太明显。好啦，是很开心，毕竟这是第一次跟你长途旅行，蛮期待的。”

“旅行，其实我并不讨厌，虽然我基本都在家里。只不过走过太多的城市之后，再回头看，哪里的样子都想不起来，包括现在住的城市也一样，让我觉得乏味。还不如在屋里研究我的项目。”

“理解你，我以前也不过就是为了工作，从来没有现在这种开心的感觉。想来真是不可思议，前一阵子我还习惯所有事情一个人承担，还觉得这辈子一个人就很好，结果现在连夜晚的床上只有我自己都不能忍受，明明这么多年都是自己睡的。”

怀秋没有说话，只是握了握俊杰的手。大约三四个小时，飞机到达目的地，顺利降落。

全新的国家，全新的语言，全新的面孔，全新的建筑，全新的文化，这些都让怀秋感到新鲜，虽然所有的信息都可以通过网络获得，但是亲身体验的感觉果然还是非比寻常。他强忍着想到处乱逛的冲动，老实跟在俊杰身边，看着怀秋四处张望的样子，俊杰忍俊不禁。

为了暗暗满足怀秋的好奇心，俊杰故意把接下来的工作安排得很松散，让两个人可以慢悠悠欣赏这不一样的风光。怀秋也很喜欢看俊杰工作的样子，考虑取景时候的他眼神格外认真，又略略有些严肃，灵感来了就会不顾一切去完成，有时候怀秋走着走着，一回头他就不见了，让怀秋一通好找。

“抱歉啊，怀秋，我刚才看到屋顶上站着一只鸟，画面感还蛮好的。”

“没关系啦，我不会把你弄丢的，放心。不管你去哪我都会找到你。”

虽然话是这么说，怀秋也有主动走丢的时候，特别是遇到一些新型机器人，总是不自觉就尾随人家走出去好远，直到被俊杰强行拖走。

“你是不是有什么职业病？”在怀秋又跟踪了一只仿生狗运输器，被俊杰抓回来之后，俊杰终于忍不住抛出了这个疑问。

“那个做得很好欸！我觉得我在机械制作方面太差了，想再提高一下自己在传动装置方面的制作工艺水平。”

“你都能手工做出757，跟我说制作差……我真是没办法接受。”

“你不觉得757走路很慢吗？就是传动那部分做得不好，如果可以再精进一些，就能让他更快些，他并不需要完全复制五岁孩子的行动模式。”

俊杰设想了一下89757跑得比车还快的样子，把自己逗笑了：“所以跟踪人家就有用了吗？”

“当然，传动系统就跟骨骼一样，这种不设计外形的机器人最能看出骨架构成和连接方式。这几天下来我已经搞清楚了至少三种咱们那边没有的新设计，不得不说，这里真是工艺水平很高超的地方。”怀秋兴奋得两眼放光。

俊杰边笑边摇头，他最喜欢怀秋在有新突破时的神采，这一刻，怀秋不再是月光下的那个深沉的男人，而是发着光的太阳之子。一抬头，远处的电子广告牌正好在播俊杰协助拍摄的广告，没想到在异国他乡还能看到自己的作品，俊杰稍稍有些惊讶。

“诶，那不是你拍的吗？”怀秋指着那个广告牌，小声问俊杰。

俊杰诧异地看着怀秋：“我工作方面的作品你也知道吗？”

一句话把怀秋问到脸红：“碰巧看过。”他打死也不会说当初曾经在网上翻遍了俊杰的所有作品，一一浏览过。

看他的样子俊杰就知道这家伙没少在背地里做功课，转身抱住怀秋：“怎样，你男朋友这么有名，开不开心？”

怀秋突然被抱着，有点措手不及，条件反射搂着俊杰的腰：“你多有名我早就知道啊，虽然在酒吧遇到你之前我确实不知道吧……”

“哈哈。”自己这个男朋友也太诚实了吧，但是这个回答俊杰却很满意，他爱上的是我本人，而不是那些虚无的名号，“你也很有名啦，我昨天在这边的电视上还看到在分析你最新的论文。”

“咳，那篇主要是为了应付协会的，前阵子没什么进展，如果我再不写，把我从协会除名就比较麻烦了，毕竟工作还要靠他们介绍。”怀秋说的协会，是世界人工智能技术协会（WAITA），这个协会负责统一管理全球从事AI相关工作的工程师们，具备保护版权、介绍工作、防止泄密等等功能，维持着该行业的正常稳定运转，平衡着技术革新与生产力之间的微妙关系。

“你们的管理还真的很严格，我们这行倒是没什么协会，工作都是通过朋友介绍，不过现在我有几个固定的甲方，也不用特别费劲儿去找了。”

怀秋点点头，每行有每行的规矩，虽然两个人都个性十足，但是该低头的时候还是要低头的，毕竟没有经济来源就没有底气。

工作加旅行的日子是惬意的，对于怀秋来说，难得可以完全放松，不用去担心工作和论文，走在陌生的街头，仿佛总有惊喜在前面等着自己，陪在俊杰身边也是超棒的体验。对于俊杰来说，上次有人陪着自己工作还是89757，那个时候他花了不少时间和精力，跟小朋友互动交流，教给89757什么是开心什么是难过，这次陪着自己的是最爱的那个人，除了开心之外还有幸福。每晚两个人都会跟89757通个视频电话，怀秋虽然看上去有点假正经，但其实心里还是很惦记，俊杰则是把这种惦记表达得很充分。小朋友倒是很乖，每天玩玩游戏，测试一下新版本，修复bug，感觉再不多久怀秋又有新游戏可以卖了。

就这样悠悠闲闲，平平淡淡，时间过得不快不慢。

眼看离回程日子越来越近，这天怀秋突然接到一个电话：“请问是Harry Chang先生吗？”

怀秋一听对方叫了自己的工作用名，很奇怪，因为工作方面的关系不可能知道他的私人手机号：“您是哪里？”

“Harry先生您好，您可以叫我Bil，B-I-L Bil。”

怀秋没有回应，他不确定这个人的目的是什么，这个时候盲目暴露自己就是H.C不一定明智。

“看来Harry先生无法理解我是如何拿到了您私人号码的，毕竟您的官方联系方式只有邮箱。”

“你到底是谁。”怀秋压低了声音，再次发问。

“看来Harry先生在电话里听不惯这个称呼呢，那咱们换一个吧。张怀秋先生。”

怀秋倒吸一口冷气，这人怎么会知道他真实身份，还找上门来，到底是谁，有什么目的？

俊杰在他身边，听出了这电话的不寻常，朝他看过来。迎上俊杰的目光，怀秋皱了皱眉头，朝俊杰比了一个保持安静的手势，打开了免提。

“看来您认识我，不知道找我有何贵干。”

“不敢不敢，说不上认识您，碰巧有个熟人有您的联系方式。我也不多打扰您，确实是工作方面的事情想麻烦张怀秋先生帮个小忙。”

一听是工作，怀秋提起来的心稍稍放下了一些：“您请讲。”

“我听说您正在开发最新型的AI芯片，能够自主学习人类情感，而且已经实体化了，我希望您能给予我公司购买这项技术的资格。”

怀秋心里咯噔一下，89757暴露了？他思考了片刻：“我想您应该是误会了什么，我确实最近做了一个机器人，不过他跟以前的型号没有什么区别，主要是帮我处理系统数据和清理bug用的。”

“您何必隐瞒呢？这项技术可以改变全世界啊！”电话那边的男人突然提高了语调，“把这项技术让渡给我公司，保证能给您一个满意的价格，还能将这项技术发挥到一个更高的水平，我们一起造福人类不好吗？”

“感谢您的抬爱，但是您说的这项技术，确实不是我现在一个人就能达到的程度，我也很希望自己有这个水平，不过可惜我目前尚未成功，让您失望了。”

“这么说，您是不肯分享了。”

“确实没有您说的这个东西。”

“看来您是想敬酒不吃吃罚酒啊，那我们只能得罪了。嘟嘟嘟——”

电话被挂断了，怀秋整个人僵在那里，脑子里一团乱麻，到底哪里出了问题，89757怎么会暴露了？COTH的事怎么会被发现？俊杰站在他旁边，看着他脸煞白煞白，自己也懵了，俊杰知道这项技术如果被盲目曝光，不一定会带来世界的技术革新，反而很可能被用到反人类的技术上，所以怀秋之前才特别谨慎。

“我们得回去，马上回去。”怀秋小声念叨。

“好，我们马上回去，怀秋，你先别急，我现在就买机票。”俊杰扶着怀秋肩膀，安慰着。

买好了最早一班回程的票，两个人急急忙忙收拾好行李往机场赶，就在快到机场的时候，怀秋的手机突然警报大作。怀秋大叫一声糟了，头上冷汗直流。

“怎么了？”俊杰握着他的手，才发现怀秋的手比冰块还冷。

“这是家里防盗系统的警报，有人入侵了，而且方法非常强硬。757，757会被发现！”怀秋查看着89757的信号，从位置看他应该躲到了地下室，怀秋马上给他发了一个简讯，让他马上藏好，但是没有受到任何回复。

等他们坐上飞机，89757的信号已经彻底从怀秋的手机上消失了。


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter.26

三个多小时的飞机，怀秋如坐针毡，不停刷新着89757的信号源，始终一无所获，他试图通过家里的摄像头看看情况，但是线路全部故障，无法连接。俊杰坐在旁边，一直紧紧握着他的胳膊，甚至握出了深深的红印，心脏通通直跳，嘴里安慰着怀秋：“一定没事的，没事的。”声音小到不知道在说给谁听。

飞机一落地，两个人几乎是拿着行李一路狂奔，车上一直在催促自动驾驶快点再快点，怀秋的手不安地搓来搓去，指甲划着掌心，但是他自己毫无知觉。俊杰咬着嘴唇，双手握拳抵在脑门上，闭着眼睛不知道在想些什么。度秒如年，车开得再快，却也像过了一个世纪，当怀秋和俊杰终于站在家门口的时候，两人仿佛恍如隔世，一切是那么熟悉又那么陌生。

熟悉是因为房子还是那栋房子，环境还是那片环境，路边还是那些树那些花，陌生是因为此时房子的样子，大门被以极其暴力的方式打开，闯进去的人好像根本不在意后果。“啪”怀秋扔了手中的行李，怔怔站在门口，一种强烈的恐惧支配着他，扶着门框，看着地上破损变形的门，他迟迟不敢往里走。俊杰捡起行李，跟着怀秋往里走，虽然他们已经到了门口，但是却没有89757跑出来的身影，俊杰心里的不安多了几分，提着行李的手往外冒汗，湿了提手。

怀秋深吸一口气，缓缓迈开步子，每走一步都如履薄冰，他不敢喊，怕惊扰了屋里的人，不知是怕惊了入侵者还是怕惊了89757。屋里一片狼藉，所有放东西的柜子全被翻过，日用品散落了一地，任何一个犄角旮旯都没有被放过，瓶瓶罐罐被打碎，连床都被翻了个个，沙发也被戳烂了，看来，来人是在疯狂寻找着什么。尽管满地的杂物无处下脚，怀秋却像没看见一样，趟着走了过去，他环视四周，屋里空无一人，没有入侵者的影子，更没有89757。俊杰倒是先缓过神来，站在门口掏出手机拨打了报警电话，挂了电话后，他跟着怀秋进了屋，卧室的惨状着实吓了他一跳。

所有电脑全被砸烂，零件铺了一地，床被翻到一边，连地板都被撬了起来，衣柜更是被翻得乱七八糟，这是多么彻底的破坏啊，然而这里依然没有看到89757的一点儿痕迹。难道他被带走了？

怀秋定定站在电脑前，抬头看着摄像头，屋里的摄像头无一幸免，难怪刚才怎么都连不上。但是怀秋好像并没有在思考这些问题，他好像什么都没想。怀秋心里一片混乱，根本不知道该如何应对，他一直自认为防盗系统做得万无一失，从来没想过居然有人会这么直接这么暴力堂而皇之地闯进来，这已经不是盗窃了吧。一阵尖锐的头疼把他拉回正确的思考方向：89757到底在哪？他突然反应过来，信号最后出现在地下室，也许……怀秋转身朝地下室跑过去，俊杰也明白过来，跟着往下跑。

地下室的灯，明晃晃地照着整个房间，第一眼，怀秋就看到放在桌上的备用电脑和服务器，被毁得惨不忍睹，这个程度恐怕修复是不可能了。“757？”怀秋轻声叫着，好像怕吵醒了谁似的。无人回应。他慢慢往里迈步，紧张的空气弥漫在这小小的地下室中，绕过桌子，工作台就在触手可及的地方。俊杰正走到下楼的台阶上，抬头看向怀秋注视的方向，迈不动步了。

89757就那么静静平躺在工作台上，或者说，89757的一部分就那么散乱地丢在工作台上，好像是被锤子一类的钝器硬生生砸开，就算怀秋把他做得再坚固，他还是承受不住这巨大的冲击力，支离破碎，就如同怀秋此刻的心一般。怀秋颤抖着伸出手，想去碰触89757，却在半空中停下，犹豫着什么，好像一旦碰触到，一切就会变成真实。每次都会伸向自己的小手，此时耷拉在台子边沿，每次都会朝着自己方向跑过来的双腿，以不成形的样子散落在地上。身体部分没有被那么狂暴对待，明显是被什么切割器整齐切开，电池也被切成两半，心脏的地方被剖开，入侵者显然在找COTH，然而怀秋并没有把COTH装在心脏的位置，那里只有一个模拟心跳泵，看来这个设计激怒了对方，模拟泵被砸了个稀烂。怀秋不敢看89757的脸，因为头部已经被完全拆解，甚至看不出原来的模样，脑部原本放着处理数据的芯片和数据储存器，此时那里却空空如也，芯片和储存器都不知所踪。怀秋的脸上看不出任何表情，豆大的汗珠顺着脸往下流，他伸出的手默默落在台子上，没有碰触任何一片碎片，就这么失神地盯着自己的手，眼神没有焦距。

俊杰站在台阶上，看着满屋狼藉，看着怀秋被抽掉了灵魂的躯壳，他蹲下用手捂着嘴不让自己哭出声，眼泪在脸上肆意横流，止也止不住。为什么会这样，俊杰不明白，他们不是才走了没几天吗？昨晚不是才跟89757通了视频电话吗？怎么现在变成了这样。

“是因为我吗？”俊杰的声音细不可闻，但还是引起了怀秋的注意，怀秋抬起空洞的眼睛望向俊杰的方向。

“是因为我吗？”看到怀秋看向自己，俊杰的声音大了些。

怀秋根本没有明白俊杰在说什么，呆呆看着他，嘴唇动了动，却没能发出任何声音。

“是我的诅咒吗？是诅咒吧？我不该，我不该来招惹你们……”俊杰泣不成声。

听到诅咒两个字，怀秋的神智恢复了一些，他想辩解什么，喉咙却嘶哑到说不出一个字。

俊杰踉跄着站起来，他是那么爱着怀秋和89757，在他心里这两个人早已是家人甚至是超越家人的存在，而现在，噩梦再次重演，他又要失去一切：“是我的错，我不应该带你出去这么久，不该出现在你们的生活里，都是我的错……我不能再连累你……”想逃走，俊杰几乎是爬着上了楼，跌跌撞撞朝门口跑去。怀秋想追他，想叫住他，想告诉他这一切都跟他没关系，但是自己一步都迈不动，这一连串巨大冲击让他根本缓不过神来，自顾不暇。

任由俊杰消失在门外，怀秋才猛然意识到一个更重要的问题，COTH在哪？如果不出意外的话，COTH应该还在89757体内，在设计的时候，怀秋为了防止出现这种事件，留了一个心眼，他把芯片的位置放到了模拟泵的旁边——胸口正中央的位置，并且设置了一个语音密码，只有他的声音和正确指令，COTH才会从89757身上弹出，其他任何暴力行为都将直接毁掉这块弥足珍贵的芯片。

怀秋强撑着，强迫自己发出声音：“指令‘你是专属唯一’。”声音在屋子里回荡，隐隐传来回声，怀秋屏住呼吸，弹出操作不需要电，是反射型指令，但是现在系统被毁成这样，还能不能正常运转，怀秋不知道，他只能等待。这一秒，那么漫长，漫长到怀秋觉得自己的心脏都要停跳了，“咔嚓，啪”胸口的盖子应声打开，COTH被弹了出来，怀秋的眼泪就在这一刻落下，全部的希望，89757复生的可能，COTH没有被拿走！

然而COTH上所保存的，都是初始数据，没有脑部的储存器，89757就没办法恢复到最近的程度，但是还有希望，数据会定期传到自己的云端，虽然可能会有一两天的损失，但是这已经是最好的结果了。把云端数据下载回来，再去追俊杰，告诉他一切都可以重新再来。打定主意的怀秋掏出手机登录云端，却在下一刻被彻底扔到冰窖里，张怀秋，堂堂世界顶尖程序工程师，居然被黑了云端服务器！资料全部被删除，而自己甚至不知道这是什么时候的事，到底是什么人这么处心积虑要得到COTH？崩溃，手机狠狠被摔到地上，屏幕碎裂，怀秋紧握着COTH蹲在地上放声痛哭。

“谁报的警？！”楼上传来喊声，俊杰刚刚的报警电话终于等来了警察。总不能放着不管，怀秋擦了擦眼睛，趔趔趄趄往楼上挪。两个警察站在门厅，四处打量着这几乎被摧毁的房间，看到怀秋走过来，两个人迎上去：“是你报的警吗？”

“是……”怀秋好像并不在意房间的现状。

一个警官给怀秋出示了证件，问道：“你叫什么名字？为什么报警？”

“我叫……张怀秋，如你们所见，我家里被抢劫了……”

“张怀秋？”听到这个名字，前面的警官皱了一下眉，回头看了一眼后面那个，对了一下眼色，“丢什么东西了吗？”

“一个芯片和一个储存器，其他的东西基本上都被破坏了。”怀秋不知道为什么，被刚才两个警察对视的眼神吸引了，抬头看着前面问话的这个。

警察被怀秋看得有点儿不自在，伴着几分尴尬，他轻咳了一下：“好了，给你登记了，我们需要拍些照片留底。”

怀秋没有阻止，也没道理阻止，就看他们在家里一通拍，屋里拍完，怀秋刚要带他们去地下室，其中一个警察说话了：“好了，这样就行了，我们会去侦查的，如果后面你想起了什么，再联系我们。”说完都没给怀秋提问的机会，敬了个礼，两人飞快地走了。

好奇怪，怀秋看着他俩的背影，这不正常，虽然警察看上去不像冒充的，但是既没有让他去录口供，也没有给他任何立案凭证，怎么回事，怀秋的大脑终于开始运转，环视四周，这一切都很怪，从收到家里的防盗警报，到他们赶回家也不过半天儿时间，能把他家里翻个底朝天不说，还完全破坏了所有设备，甚至有时间把89757拆解掉以寻找COTH。这不是一个人能完成的，当这个想法出现在怀秋的脑海中，Bil终于跟这件事联系了起来，那个人是谁，还有刚才警察的反应，他们难道是串通好的，能黑进自己的云端，对手至少是个跟自己同等级的程序员。能完成这么一系列事情，背后的主谋到底是谁，愤恨，一股盛怒之火在怀秋胸口燃烧，掘地三尺也要把你找出来。

怀秋看了看还扔在厅里的行李，突然想起俊杰有台笔记本，他刚刚离开的时候一定是慌了神，什么东西都没拿走。他扶起一把椅子坐下，把COTH揣进兜里，掏出俊杰的笔记本，输入密码，顺利开机，一刻不停操作起来。


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter.27

林俊杰揣着惶恐、愧疚、绝望逃出张怀秋的家，也不知道跑过了几条街，停下来才发现匆忙之间除了手机别的什么都没带出来，无处可去，他本能地往“五月”走。一路上俊杰心神不定，刚才的一幕幕还在冲击着他混乱的大脑，89757被毁，设备被砸，看上去都像是不能恢复的样子，离开时怀秋的身影在他脑海中久久挥之不去，自己逃了，怀秋该怎么办，怀秋无处可逃。开始后悔自己一时冲动跑出来的俊杰，终于走到了“五月”后门，天已经完全黑了，疲惫的他用力叩响了门。

五月正在外场应付客人，突如其来的砸门声吓了她一跳，她急忙走到后门，看了一眼监控，俊杰站在门外，一副随时会垮掉的样子。五月赶紧开了门：“俊杰？你怎么？”

“五月……”俊杰靠着门框，几乎要虚脱了。

五月一把把他拉进厨房，给他倒了杯水：“你先在这里等我，我去前面打发一下。”没等俊杰回答，五月快速走回吧台，对着正在喝酒的客人们大声说：“各位客人，不好意思，今天小店突发状况，现在要临时闭店。特别对不住，只能请大家先换一家继续了。”

客人们骚动起来，议论纷纷，不满意的声音此起彼伏，五月赶忙又加了一句：“今天所有的酒都由我们埋单，欢迎大家以后再来光临，一定给大家优惠！”人群这才平息下来，徐徐离场。五月对服务生说：“等客人们都走了你今天也可以先走了，工钱照付。”“谢谢老板。”服务生很高兴，在客人们出门的时候还顺便打扫起了卫生。陪着笑脸的空挡，五月给女友发了信息，告诉她自己要晚归的消息。

打发走了所有人，五月赶忙锁了门，关了大灯和招牌的灯，进厨房查看俊杰的情况。俊杰呆呆地靠着柜子坐在地上，水杯碰都没碰。五月急了，这样的俊杰，上次见还是二十年前去收容所接他的时候，什么事能把他打击成这样，答案并不难猜：“跟怀秋吵架了？还是分手了？”

听到怀秋的名字，俊杰抬了抬眼睛，苦涩地摇了摇头。

“到底怎么了？难道跟怀秋没关系？”

俊杰又摇了摇头，张了张嘴，却什么都没说。

五月又急又气，拽起俊杰：“你先给我坐椅子上，喝口水，好好说！你已经不是二十年前的你了！”

俊杰好像听了进去，眼神慢慢有了焦点，他默默坐到椅子上，端起水喝了一口，深深吸着气，努力让自己停止发抖。然后他看向五月，艰难组织着语言：“是跟怀秋有关，不是吵架，也不是分手，是我逃跑了。”

“你什么？”逃跑？俊杰的心结难道还没解开吗？五月费解了，这段时间俊杰给自己发来的简讯都透着幸福甜蜜，怀秋对他很好，而且很顾及他的过往，俊杰甚至说了他们想要结婚。怎么会急转直下？

“是我不好，我不该丢下怀秋一个人……”俊杰手捂着脸，眼泪顺着眼角滑下，他一字一句讲述了这漫长一天发生的离奇故事。

五月静静地听，没有打断，直到俊杰讲到泣不成声，她才默默叹了口气：“你确实不该放他一个人，他今晚可是够难熬的。”

听五月这么说，俊杰心揪得生疼，他努力平复着自己，擦擦眼睛：“是我的错，我拉他出去，把757自己单独放在家，出了事把他自己丢下却跑了，最错的是，一开始我就不该……”

“俊杰！”五月打断了他，“你是不是也该清醒点了，一口一个诅咒你还要自怨自艾到什么时候？怀秋现在需要你，你好好想想清楚。”

俊杰看着天花板，道理他心里都明白，危急时刻，还拿诅咒说是？他已经逃避了二十年，逃到了36岁，还要逃吗？“我得回去，我必须要回去。”说完站起来就往外走。

五月被气笑了：“林俊杰，你注意一下时间和你的身体状况好吗？今天先在店里睡一晚，明早你开我车回去。”

俊杰飞快在脑子里评估了一下五月的建议，确实现在应该休息，不管是身体还是精神，他都已经到了一个崩溃的边缘。他点点头，顺从这个提议，今晚也只能借五月的房间一用了。

五月拍拍他后背：“我让我女朋友来接我，等下我就回去了，你自己好好的，手机带了吧？随时联系我。”

“嗯，只带了手机。没事，别担心，明天一早我就回去，车我改日再……”

“嗨呀，这些细枝末节的小事你就先别琢磨了，赶紧上楼洗个澡暖和一下，早点睡觉。”

俊杰拖着疲惫的身子一步一步上了楼，五月在楼下收拾了一阵就离开了。俊杰洗好了澡，从他还留在这里的衣服里，随便换上一件，躺在床上，没了怀秋的温度，他特别不习惯，是从什么时候起变得如此依赖怀秋了呢，他自己也说不清，今天真是太幼稚，怎么脑子一热就逃跑了呢，怀秋会原谅自己吗。真是个愚蠢的问题，俊杰自嘲地咧了咧嘴角，不管发生什么，怀秋都会跟自己站在一起，没有怪罪，何谈原谅。

带着一丝丝安心感，俊杰沉沉睡去。

来不及做梦，便已是第二天清晨。俊杰早早醒来，看着窗外微微透进来的晨光，该回去了。洗漱停当，他开着五月的车往回赶，不知道昨晚怀秋有没有好好休息，又或是硬撑了一个晚上，心急如焚，再次后悔昨天愚蠢的冲动。好不容易到了怀秋家门口，俊杰跳下车，往屋里跑去，一切还保持着昨天他走时候的样子，大门还躺在地上没人管，怀秋一夜没关门？会不会出什么事？俊杰紧张起来，慌慌张张往里走，屋里还是一样杂乱无章，没有怀秋的影子，客厅、卧室、卫生间，都是空空如也。两个人的行李还都丢在地上，唯独自己的包被人打开过，俊杰上前查看，笔记本电脑不见了，八成是怀秋拿走的，毕竟现在他没东西可以用。

但是怀秋人呢，俊杰把目光投向地下室的入口，门开着，他蹑手蹑脚顺着楼梯往下走，巴掌大的工作室，没什么能藏人的地方，怀秋并不在这里。89757还静静躺在工作台上，俊杰并没有注意到跟昨天比有什么不同，反倒是地上怀秋的手机引起了俊杰的注意，他走过去捡起手机，屏幕已经被摔裂了，这是被谁摔坏的？昨天自己走后又发生了什么呢？俊杰没有依据，不敢乱猜，按下开机键，手机勉强还能运行，他被怀秋昨天最后浏览的东西震惊了，怀秋云端的数据居然全部被删除了。云端被黑，这怎么可能，怀秋可是世界顶尖工程师，肯定给自己的云端设置了多重保护，难道都被破解了，如果这和闯入者是同一伙的话，那么他们的实力肯定不容置疑，至少有一个足以匹敌怀秋水平的工程师。难道他们翻回头抓走了怀秋？不，这里没有任何打斗的痕迹，他不认为怀秋会乖乖束手就擒，但是如果怀秋没事，他人现在又在哪？

思考片刻，俊杰决定上路去找，就像当初在小巷里找到怀秋一样，俊杰相信自己这次也可以找到。他拿上自己的相机，虽然不确定为什么要带，但总觉得这样能让自己安心些。开车顺着街道，一条街一条街地找，酒铺、餐馆，但凡开着门的店，他都一一打听。然而现实是无情的，一天的折腾，一无所获。俊杰灰心又焦虑，怀秋到底跑哪里去了。带着无限的沮丧，他拨通了五月的电话：“五月，怀秋不在了，我找了一天也没找到，他失踪了……”说着便红了眼圈。

“你冷静点，先别急，会不会你们正好错开了？也许他现在回家了？”五月极力安慰道。

“没有，我现在就在家里，还跟我早晨来过的时候一样，他应该没回来过。”

“要不，你先来我这边吧，咱们再想想办法。”其实五月没什么办法可想，只能先这样安抚俊杰。

俊杰自知现在也没什么打破僵局的办法：“好吧。”

挂了电话俊杰刚要开车回去，手机骤然响起，未知来电，俊杰犹豫了一下，还是接通了：“你好。”

“喂，您好，请问是林俊杰先生吗？”电话那边一个男人的声音，俊杰警觉起来，难道是入侵者一伙的？

“你是哪里？”

“林先生您好，我是张书豪，不知道您有没有听怀秋说过我。”

张书豪？俊杰当然知道，他几乎是怀秋唯一的朋友，他们曾经是大学同学，书豪对怀秋帮助颇多，直到现在也还继续关心着怀秋。怀秋和自己刚在一起的时候，就给书豪发了简讯，尽到告知义务，这个人深得怀秋的信任。但是这个时机打电话找自己，俊杰还是有些困惑，顿了一顿，还是回答道：“我知道你。”

“白天怀秋来找过我，我知道他现在出了很大状况，目前他不在我这，但是这件事非常紧急，我必须跟您谈谈。您现在是否方便跟我见面呢？哪里都行，地点您随便选。”

一听有怀秋的线索，俊杰当即决定见面，哪怕是个骗局。安全起见，他决定约在“五月”见面：“您知道‘五月’酒吧吗？”

“当然，怀秋第一次去还是我带他去的。那么事不宜迟，我现在出发。”对方挂断了电话。

俊杰急忙给五月打电话：“五月，刚刚有个怀秋的朋友联系我，很着急跟我见面，我把他约在了店里，我现在也往你那里赶。”

当俊杰赶到店里的时候，书豪还没到，他上楼在五月的房间里等着这位客人。不多时，楼梯声响，传来敲门声。俊杰站起身，给对方开了门。

门外正是张书豪。俊杰看过照片，不会错，他安心了些。

一番简单寒暄和自我介绍后，书豪非常严肃地说：“林先生，今天怀秋来找过我，他的云端被黑了，资料全部丢失。他知道这情况非比寻常，所以反追踪了对方的IP地址，结果有些出人意料。您听说过Bilderberg公司吗？”

彼尔德伯格？这公司对于俊杰来说并不是陌生，毕竟它是当地第一大财团控股的公司，公司生意涉及方方面面，他也曾经跟他们合作过，但是听说他们还做着一些上不了台面的生意。

“是的我听过，但是这家公司好像有些问题。”

“正如您所说，这家公司是某个集团的白手套，而这个集团势力应该非常强大，足以掩盖掉一切罪行。其实我作为杂志社的编辑，从很早就开始留意他们了，但是他们做的事情确实特别隐蔽，一直没有查出来他们的背后到底是谁。”

俊杰点点头，对手看来是基本搞清了：“那怀秋呢？他现在在哪？”

“我也不知道，他今天来从我这里拿了一些彼尔德伯格的调查资料，就匆忙走了，走的时候跟我说他一定要抓出幕后黑手。我想他现在一定在用自己的方式调查，这也是我联系您的主要原因。”

“什么意思？”

“怀秋这次真的是盛怒，我没见过他这个样子，很担心他会做什么不理智的事情，所以我希望跟您联手同步调查，如果我们能先一步有结果，也许能有更好的处理方案。我知道您有很强大的人脉，而且几乎都是媒体圈的，我觉得总有人手里有这个公司的线索。”

俊杰低头不语，他觉得这是个好办法，不妨一试，现在也只能孤注一掷放手一搏，他也不想让怀秋出任何事情：“好。现在就开始吧。”


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter.28

此刻的怀秋，正进入一个他很不愿意碰触的领域——暗网。

时间回到头一天晚上，用俊杰的笔记本，他追踪了黑掉他云端的IP，对方当然不是吃素的，反追踪意识特别强，换了多个节点，绕着地球转了半圈，结果追来追去，地址居然就在本市，怀秋大感惊讶，没想到同城还藏着此等高手，怎么他一点儿也不知道。这个世界上，顶尖技术高手，大抵就那么几个人，互相不说认识，也都是知道的，现在横空出世这么一位，反而点燃了怀秋的好胜心。云端被人黑，家里被人端，89757被人毁，桩桩件件，先不说面子往哪搁，每一件都是不共戴天之仇。这件事如果自己摆不平，H.C从此退隐江湖，怀秋这样暗暗发誓。虽然查到了IP地址，但是这是个移动源，很难更进一步，所以怀秋只好另辟蹊径，从各个公司登记的IP区段开始查起，从深夜查到白天，也没查出结果。

这让怀秋大惑不解，以他的挖掘能力，不太可能有查不到的东西，除非……如果没有登记在册的话，常规渠道确实是查不到的，怀秋本来自己平时有搜集一些素材，但是现在所有的资料都被毁了，只能从头来。通常来说，不能登记的自然就是上不了台面的，那么就要从那些有黑料的公司查起，怀秋灵光一闪，之前一直被自己忽略的一条重要线索，那个给他打电话的人，自称Bil，Bilderberg的开头字母不就是Bil吗，思维盲区，真是灯下黑啊。

说起彼尔德伯格(Bilderberg)，故事可就多了，由本地最大财团控股，主营业务繁多，比如对外贸易，比如尖端技术研发，这些看起来互不相干的板块在同一家公司里茁壮成长，足以说明这背后财团的强大实力。怀秋跟这家公司接触过很多次，因为他们对于AI的研发非常关注，多次从他手里买走专利，还邀请他完成了很多项目，如果是他们的话，确实有可能藏着IT高手。在频繁接触中，怀秋渐渐察觉到了他们内部存在着灰色交易，盗窃机密信息、非法交易先进设备、地下钱庄洗钱，种种传闻恐怕不是空穴来风，后来他觉得这样的公司太危险，就逐渐断了联系。

如果真是他们，那很多事情就好解释了，能查出自己的身份，知道COTH的存在，敢这样大规模搞破坏，还有两个警察的态度，看来十拿九稳了。后续的调查并不困难，沿着这条线索跟进，果然就是彼尔德伯格的IP地址，但是想救回89757的存档，还需要确切知道到底是谁指使的。想查出幕后黑手，就要知道背后的东家是谁，这是个不得了的对手，一步走错就什么都救不回来了，他决定去书豪那里搞些信息，毕竟他是做编辑的，总能搞到些小道消息。

怕被监控，怀秋没有开自己的车，叫了一辆车往编辑社赶，到那里已经是下午，他急匆匆闯进书豪的办公室，把大家吓了一跳。

“怀秋？你怎么自己闯进来了？”

“书豪，快，急事！”

怀秋两眼通红，满头大汗，书豪还没见过他这样，暗暗感觉不妙：“走，会客室说。”

书豪刚把会客室的门关上，怀秋就急切地说：“书豪，把你知道的关于彼尔德伯格的一切都告诉我。”

“嗯？”书豪吃了一惊，这可不是随便可以碰的公司，“怀秋，你应该知道他们不好惹。”

“我家里被砸了。”

“什么？”

“我云端被黑了，资料全没了。”

“什么？？”

“757被拆了，储存盘还被拿走了，幸好我装了双芯片，他们没找到COTH，但是只有COTH没办法复原757，必须要有储存盘。”

“什么？？？”书豪完全呆住了，这一连串的事情让他转不过弯来，认真理解了一分钟，总算把怀秋说的内容跟现实世界联系了起来，“你怎么得罪他们了？这么狠？”

“他们想要COTH，我不给就明抢，刚巧我跟俊杰在国外……不对，不是巧，他们一定监控了我的行踪，知道我当时不在。可恶！”

“俊杰呢？”

“啊？”

“我问你俊杰人呢？”

“他……”怀秋一时不知道该怎么回答，“他现在没跟我在一起。”只能糊弄过去。

书豪看他面露难色，也没再追问：“你现在有什么计划？”

“我不知道到底是谁拿走了757的储存盘，要梳理一下他们到底跟谁有瓜葛，谁会这么执著于我的这项研究，所以我才来找你拿一些资料。”

“我这里恐怕没有太多的信息给你，毕竟他们的保密工作做得很好。”书豪抓抓头发，“不过我确实关注他们一段时间了，怎么说我这里的记者都很优秀，谁不想挖个大新闻呢？别的不说，就跟IT有关系的，我倒是听到一件怪事，他们很热衷于买专利，当然我估计也从你这里买过，不过他们虽然买了不少，可是真正商品化的却凤毛麟角，不知道他们买这些专利都做什么了。我知道个别专利他们有转让，但是那些真正尖端的技术，却迟迟不见商品化，实在很难不让人联想到他们是不是别有用心。”

怀秋眼睛一亮，这确实很有可能，一般卖出去的专利，他是不太关心后续的，一心闷头搞技术，现在看来这样的做法却埋没了很多的发明创造，有点可惜。

“但如果是这样的话，没有商品化的意思是？”

“恐怕就是你想的那样。怀秋，你真的做好准备了吗？”

“我没有，但是他们先找上门来的，我不应战不行吧。”

书豪满脸担心，又不知道该说什么，他没见过怀秋现在这样的表情，他也拿不准怀秋打算怎么做。

“把他们买下来的专利列表给我。”怀秋坚定地说。

书豪点点头：“可以给你，但是你要把林俊杰的联系方式留下。”

“为什么？”

“他还不知道你的计划吧？他在媒体行业混迹多年，不可能一点儿门路都没有，我不知道你们俩发生了什么，如果你不愿意牵连他，我来做中间人，他只要给我提供信息就好。”

怀秋拗不过，也没时间在这里浪费，只好给出了那个早已烂熟于心的电话号码：“再把这个也给你，一定帮我保管好！”怀秋从兜里掏出COTH递给书豪。

“这是？他们没拿走的？”

“是的，用你的命保管好，这是我最后的希望。”

告别了书豪，怀秋就近找了间咖啡店，坐下打开电脑，想查到这些没有在市面上交易的专利的去向，最好的途径就是暗网，然而他一直都不太愿意碰触这个领域，毕竟，只交易一次就脱不开身的风险是存在的。但是现在正是背水一战的时候，也顾不上那么多了。

暗网并不是人人都能登录的，不过以怀秋的能力，搞到网站地址和交易账号易如反掌。他照着交易列表，一项一项地核对信息，突然一条交易记录跳了出来，它记载了一个电子神经元传导系统专利的买卖，这项专利是一个同行花了五年时间完成的。当然，交易双方的信息都经过了技术处理，想挖到真实身份，还是要费一些脑筋，查询这个卖家的交易记录，竟然仅此一条，看来卖家很聪明，注册了多个账户混淆视听，怀秋耐着性子，继续往下核对。结果一共对出来七条，七个不同的卖家，看似走进了死胡同，怀秋却笑了，只要在网上操作就必定会留下痕迹，注册越多账号暴露的信息可能也就越多。点开账户信息，怀秋开始查看源代码，果然发现了几项重复数据，拆解分析，怀秋不敢相信自己的眼睛，怎么会？！

同一时间，俊杰正在联系他的老熟人们，仗着平时的好人缘，再加上难得开口求助，大家倒是都挺热心。一圈打听下来，原来不止一个人注意到了彼尔德伯格，有些是猜测也有些有真凭实据，所有证据都指向这个公司是白手套，而且后台很可能不止一个。难怪这公司这么硬气，多少人想曝光它都无功而返，有些人甚至受到恐吓，再者之前那边也没有露出太多马脚，想扳倒它的人也有些底气不足，不过这一次，这些专业记者都嗅到了大新闻的气息，好几个人都提出愿意帮忙。

俊杰和书豪商量：“你觉得这是个好机会吗？想扳倒这么横的一个公司，我觉得很困难。”

书豪赞同道：“确实，不过如果现在不豁出去拼一下，未来你和怀秋也不会好过。”

“至少要找到这次直接威胁了怀秋的是哪家。”

打定主意后他们继续梳理，突然一个电话打了进来，俊杰一看，是刚刚联系过的其中一位老朋友：“喂，怎么了吗？”

“Wayne呐，我又想起个事儿，之前我曾经接触过一个搞歪门邪道生意的人，他说他们从这个公司买过一批机器人，当时他们的要求是这批机器人的芯片不可以是被注册过的。结果有件事很奇怪，验货的时候发现这批货虽然没有注册，但芯片却配了WAITA的检验合格书，你说这是不是挺怪的？”

“难道说？”

“你果然聪明，那就这样，如果后面需要曝光他们，算我一份。”

挂了电话，俊杰和书豪交换了一下眼神，异口同声：“WAITA！”

“看来没错了，八成是他们盯上了怀秋和COTH，但是为什么要这么着急呢？也许等几年怀秋自己就会卖专利了啊。”书豪有些不理解。

“说明不能等了，我想他们恐怕有更大的计划，也可能是已经有了买主，只是不知道买主是谁，或许不止一个。”

“那这样的话，不如这次就用WAITA开刀吧，这样以后怀秋的压力也会小很多。”

两人打定主意，继续行动。


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter.29

世界人工智能技术协会（WAITA）本来是一个中立的民间组织，但是由于它会员众多，且其中不乏有非凡实力者，它逐渐成为了足以匹敌官方的强大机构，在各国都设有分支，怀秋所在的城市也不例外。通常情况下，他们并不对外办公，办公地点亦不公开，不过这当然难不倒怀秋，当怀秋站在办公楼楼下的时候，已经过了上班时间，不过他说什么也要试一下，每等一秒89757的储存盘就多一秒危险。

握紧双拳，怀秋迈步往楼里走，好像随时要战斗一样。楼里空无一人，毕竟已经是下班时间了。根据他查到的信息，WAITA本地分部的办公室应该在顶层，他乘上电梯，看着数字一个个变化，电梯速度快到让他产生了耳压，略感不适。顶层到了，怀秋走出电梯四处张望，就跟普通的写字楼没什么两样，一间间办公室整齐排列，有那么一两间透出灯光。怀秋正在犹豫该往哪边走，突然尽头的一扇门打开了，一个声音传来：“欢迎，Mr. Harry Chang，请进。”

怀秋吓了一跳，但是很快镇定下来，WAITA监控着整栋大楼也并不是什么稀奇的事，他抬腿往那扇敞开的门里走去。办公室里布置简单，也不是很大，怀秋下意识看了一眼门上的牌子：“分部副会长办公室”，收回目光往屋里看，两个彪形大汉站在桌子旁边，桌子后面坐着一个男人，看上去五十岁上下，有点消瘦，头顶秃了一片。

“欢迎欢迎，Harry先生，或者应该叫您张怀秋先生？”

怀秋一耳朵就听出来，他就是给自己打电话的那个人：“Bil先生，幸会。”

自称Bil的男人脸上一副皮笑肉不笑的样子：“张先生好耳力，正是鄙人。”

“原来是协会在背后，难怪我的信息会暴露无疑，还有云端，一开始我真以为彼尔德伯格有高手，结果是你们对服务器动了手脚，这手段太低级了。”

“毕竟我们没有像张先生这样有才能的人嘛。”Bil又笑了笑，笑得怀秋浑身不舒服。

“你们这种公然私闯民宅，大肆破坏的做法，真以为就能没事吗？”

“我们做什么了？你能证明是我们做的吗？”

怀秋气得脸色煞白，用手指着Bil：“你们从我家偷了我的东西，还给我，其他事我不跟你计较。”

“不知道张先生指的是什么东西。”

“别给我装傻，我的芯片和储存盘！”怀秋手紧紧攥着，骨节发出咯咯的声音。

“您又说笑了，我这里哪来的您的芯片和储存盘呢？”Bil边笑边拉开抽屉，掏出了芯片和储存盘。

“你！”怀秋一个箭步冲上去，保镖马上挡在他身前抓住他的脖领子。

“诶，别对贵客动粗。张先生，你说这是你的芯片，何以见得？根据我的调查，这芯片并没有登记在册，是非法的，我们有权没收所有非法芯片，和机器人。”

“……你们这叫没收？他还是个孩子！”

“它只是个机器人！”Bil打断了怀秋，轻蔑地说。

“在你们协会眼里，机器人是没生命的对吗？”

“呵呵，扯远了扯远了，其实就算您今天不来找我，我也得去请您。”

怀秋从保镖身边退了两步，眼中闪过一丝警觉：“要把我也拆了吗？”

“您这话说的，我哪儿敢冒犯。”Bil又换上一脸谄媚的笑容。

怀秋瞪着他，示意他继续说。

“我们今天没收来了这样一个芯片和一个储存器，实在丢人，我们能力有限，想请教张先生，怎么能让它们正常运转。”

“敢情你们不会用？”那你们匆匆忙忙抢回来干什么？简直可笑，“你觉得我会帮这个忙？你们怎么对89757的心里没数？他可是我儿子。”

“这样吧，张先生，我看您很喜欢这两件东西，您帮我们测试好，我们拷贝下来，原件送给您。怎么样，很划算吧？”

怀秋咽了下口水，这确实是个好机会：“我凭什么相信你。”

“您信不信我，我都无所谓，如果您实在不肯帮忙的话，我也不会勉强。不过我听说您最近好像添了个室友，叫林俊杰？或者我应该叫他Wayne Lin？”

怀秋瞬间瞪大了眼睛，他们居然还想对俊杰下手！“这跟他没关系！”

“有没有关系，那要看您能给我们提供多少帮助了。”Bil笑得狡黠。

“你们真不是人……”怀秋小声嘟囔，低下头飞快想着对策，终于他决定试一下：“好，我帮你。”

Bil脸色一变，一副奉承的嘴脸，让怀秋一阵恶心：“张先生果然识时务！”

“不过，我有个疑问。”

“您请说您请说。”

“你们到底什么时候开始盯上我这个项目的，如实说。”

“张先生，你还真觉得自己做的天衣无缝吗？7年前你盗取医院的脑电波数据的时候，你以为没人发现吗，你就没想过怎么就那么顺利得手？协会监控了全程，没错，全程，现在我们知道，这个技术成熟了，是到了请您回报协会的时候了。”

“竟然……”怀秋一直想不通到底是哪里暴露了COTH，没想到竟然是从头开始，直至最后都处于协会的监视之中，或者说是协会给他创造了完成这个项目的条件。

“满意了吗？”

“我有两个条件。”

“只要我能做到的。”

“第一，以后不要再来打扰我和俊杰的生活。”

“这个自然，只要您愿意协助我们。”

“第二，现在立刻给我道歉。”

“道歉？所为何事呢？”男人脸上露出不屑和鄙夷。

“为你闯进我家，砸了我的电脑，黑了我的云端，拆了我的机器人，道歉！”

“您说的这些……”

“别给我装傻，现在是你求我！信不信我鱼死网破？”

Bil脸上的横肉狰狞地抽动了几下，最后还是尴尬地笑了笑，他搓着手站了起来，踱了两步：“抱歉了张先生。”

“哈？你懂什么叫道歉吗？”怀秋强压着想冲过去揍他的冲动，脸涨得通红。

那个男人脸色一沉，却没有发作，他在权衡，眼珠子骨碌乱转，上下打量了一下怀秋，又斜眼看了看桌上的芯片和储存盘，最后缓缓从桌子后面走到怀秋面前，抬眼盯着怀秋，目露凶光。

怀秋毫不示弱瞪了回去，看得对方打了一个冷颤。

“好吧，好吧，反正……”Bil退了两步，朝着怀秋深深鞠躬：“对于私闯您家里，损坏了您的设备，删除了您云端资料等一系列行为，我郑重向您道歉，希望您大人有大量，履行您的承诺。”

“是协会指使的吗？”

“张怀秋！你别得寸进尺！”

“呵呵，看来是了。”

“你！你他妈不想活了？！”Bil恼羞成怒，破口大骂。

保镖看此情景也冲上前，挥起拳头朝着怀秋打过去，怀秋抬起手想挡住，就在此时——

“咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓咔嚓”闪光灯在门口处亮起一片。

“什么？怎么回事？”Bil懵了，慌忙用手挡着脸。

“协会的人违法损毁工程师个人财物，还想打人？这新闻明天不上头条才怪！”林俊杰带着七八个记者出现在门口。

“俊杰！”怀秋又惊又喜，他出现的时机太妙了。

俊杰跑到怀秋身边：“没事吧？他们没把你怎样吧？”

“你回来了。”怀秋忍不住一把抱住他，眼底铺满了温柔。

俊杰不好意思起来：“别这样，这么多人呢。”轻轻把怀秋推开，想了想，踮起脚尖伏在他耳边悄声说：“对不起，我回来了。”

怀秋两眼含笑，什么都没说，只是揉了揉俊杰的头发。

“你以为这样就得逞了吗？”Bil两眼通红，脖子上青筋都爆了起来，“想扳倒协会，你们做梦！”

“是吗。”怀秋放开俊杰，缓缓从上衣口袋里掏出一个纽扣型录音器，“你再说一遍。”

“你！”Bil气得眼睛都快突出来了，随时可能爆炸。

“你不会真以为我毫无准备就来跟你谈判吧？感谢你的道歉，现在媒体朋友们的头条新闻更充实了，你可别忘了我是谁，相信大家都喜欢八卦一下神秘的明星人物吧？”怀秋转头看向记者们，“怎么样，这个够劲爆吗？”

几位记者对视一笑，纷纷拿起照相机继续拍照。

怀秋走到桌旁，伸手拿起芯片和储存器，这才是他此行的目的。

“你搞垮了我无所谓，协会不会放过你！你手里的东西有多危险你自己根本不知道。”

怀秋心里一动，刚想说什么，突然门口一个浑厚的男中音响起：“傅垒，你胆子可是不小啊！敢假借协会的名义，谁给你的权利！”伴着说话声，一个看起来有些岁数的男人走了进来。

Bil看到这个人，吓得直抖：“会……会长……我……我这都是为了协会……”

“你还认得我这个会长啊，我知道，过两年我就退休了，你等这个位子等得很辛苦，怎么这就等不起了？想用这法子一石二鸟，私通财团，觉得彼尔德伯格是你的靠山吗？不好意思，你联系的那个人已经被我扣下了，你们就在警察局里好好说说清楚吧。”会长厉声道。

怀秋和俊杰站在一旁，看着这一出闹剧，没有吭声。

会长转过身对怀秋说：“Harry，幸会，真遗憾我们在这种场面下见面，我是WAITA本地分部会长黑田。”

怀秋礼貌性地跟黑田握了手，他心里非常清楚自己的危机并未解除，看了看身边的俊杰，现在的他可能只能保全一个吧：“会长，我不可能跟协会为敌，但是也请协会放过我，如果我之前做了什么让大家误会的事，现在我想表明我的立场。”

说完，怀秋举起芯片和储存器，狠狠摔在地上，然后一脚踩碎。

“怀秋！”俊杰吓呆了，这是89757最后的资料备份，怀秋这是疯了吗？“你怎么能？你……”面对这突如其来的变故，他的脚像钉在了地板上，挪不动步。

在场的其他人也傻了，黑田愣在原地，嘴角抽搐。

“不该属于我的终究是留不住，从现在起，这个计划，就此终止。”怀秋眼里噙着泪，声音有些哽咽。他知道如果现在拿走东西，协会只会继续追着自己，今天傅垒倒了，明天还会有黑田，没完没了，不如这样一了百了，不能再让俊杰跟着自己担风险了。

对不起，757。原谅父亲。

但至少COTH还在。


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter.30 (最終回)

第二天一早，傅垒副会长的丑闻伴随着协会与彼尔德伯格私下交易的新闻，传遍了每个人的终端。之后的事情，就如同剧本安排的那样，傅垒和他的关系网一起锒铛入狱，为他们的所作所为付出应有的代价，而黑田则举办了记者会，就自己对手下监管不严而郑重道歉并深刻检讨，协会以经济赔偿的方式给了怀秋些补偿，尽管这对怀秋来说无关痛痒。

当那一天的阳光照进酒店的窗子，怀秋和俊杰谁也没睡着，他们躺在床上，紧紧拥着对方，保持着一整夜的姿势，默默无言。89757的备份完全丢失，纵使有COTH，也只剩下基础数据，就算再做出一个一摸一样的机器人，他还是89757吗？虽然破釜沉舟，协会会相信怀秋真的罢手了吗？他们会怀疑芯片的真实性吗？但是至少，怀秋想，俊杰还在，89757还在我们俩的记忆里。

“真的没办法了吗……”俊杰低声问，却不敢看怀秋的眼睛。

怀秋没有回答，只是收紧了抱着他的手，感觉怀里的人微微颤抖，眼泪打湿了自己的胸口。怀秋恨自己，但都不知道从何恨起，是恨自己最后的决断，还是恨自己没早点发现协会的监视，现在说什么都为时已晚，眼下该怎么跟俊杰解释呢，又让他失去了一个家人，好怕他又想离开自己。

“我不会离开你。”俊杰仿佛有读心术，轻柔却坚决的声音传到怀秋的耳朵里。

怀秋因为被看穿，愣了一下，还以为自己不小心说了出来，低头看着俊杰，俊杰也正好抬眼看着自己，两天没睡，两个人都是满脸倦容。

“我不会再留你一个人了，如果757回不来，我就更不能走。说好了跟你结婚，我不会再逃了。”

“俊杰……对不起，757本来可以回来的，是我……”

“你没错，我都懂，不那么做，协会不会放过你，他们就是要得到COTH。”

“现在协会也不会轻易放过我，接下来的一段时间都不会安生，看来H.C要卸甲归田一段时间了……”

“怎么，怕了？”

“怕什么啊，没在怕。”

“我是说，是不是怕养不起我了？”俊杰坏坏一笑。

怀秋皱了一下眉头，旋即也笑了，他知道俊杰在宽慰自己。

“不过这个城市，确实待得太久了，到了不得不离开的时候。”

“要换个国家定居吗？”

“如果你愿意的话，可毕竟还有五月小姐在这里。”

“我想她会支持我的，再说了，现在科技这么发达，又不是永远见不到了。倒是你，有书豪这么一个好兄弟在这里，没关系吗？”

“没事，他啊，肯定会经常去看我的。”想到书豪这次在背后帮了他俩这么多，怀秋心生感激，“今天还是休息一下吧，好好睡一觉，我还得回去收拾残局。”

怀秋用俊杰的手机给书豪发了信息，大意是拜托他处理一下之后的事情，买个新手机给自己，还有最重要的——COTH——要想办法还给自己。不多时，收到回信，怀秋看了眼，放下手机，安然入睡。

休整了疲惫的身心，再醒来的时候已经是第二天凌晨，是时候重新出发了。洗了个澡，迎着深秋那第一缕晨光，两个人往怀秋家走去。即将入冬的清晨，风吹过，一阵寒意，俊杰打了个哆嗦，下意识裹紧了衣服，怀秋伸手环住他，搂进怀里。

“怀秋，今天是你的生日吧？生日快乐。”

“是今天吗？”怀秋看了看俊杰的手机，日期清楚显示着11月22日，“从来都没正经过过生日，今年有你在我身边，已经是最好的了。”

“嗯。”俊杰往怀秋怀里靠了靠。

酒店很近，两个人没多久就走回了家，头一天书豪带着协会和保险公司的人来评估了损失，新安了大门，屋里也好好收拾过了。这些都是书豪自告奋勇来帮忙的，他知道怀秋和俊杰的状态根本不足以应付这些繁复的手续和流程。一切仿佛如常，除了没有89757欢快跑来迎接他们回家，两个人站在地下室门口良久，总还是要下去看看的，怀秋把手放在门把手上，好像用尽力气，猛地一拉，本来很容易打开的门，因为用力过猛，反而咣当作响，甚至有些摇晃。地下室的灯应声亮起。

仿佛这混乱的几天是另一个世界的事情，地下室焕然一新，零件、碎片、满地狼藉都已经不复存在，89757也已经不在那张工作台上了。是怕再勾起他俩的伤心吧，也好，何必想起自己断送了谁的未来。缓缓走下台阶，怀秋还是不由自主地走到了工作台旁，轻轻拂着台面，控制不住地幻想着89757当时在想什么，疼不疼，会不会怪自己没能保护他。

“怀秋？”俊杰站在台阶上，没有上前，他看着怀秋哭了，心里一阵难受。

“嗯？”怀秋的意识回到现实，才发现自己已是满脸泪水，胡乱抹了两把，他知道这是逃不过的劫，是自己的选择，没有资格哭。环视周围，器械和工具都还在，看来协会的人觉得这些没什么威胁吧。

“俊杰，来。”怀秋朝俊杰招招手。

俊杰走下台阶，来到怀秋身边：“怎么了？”

“我想知道你怎么想的。”怀秋边问边蹲下，顺着工作台底面摸，似乎是摸到了什么，他拿着站起身，是书豪给他买的新手机，不仅如此，他抠开后盖，COTH赫然出现在眼前。

“你们俩以前干特工的吗？搞这么隐蔽。”

“吃一堑长一智嘛。”怀秋掏出背包里俊杰的电脑，打开放在台子上，“COTH在这里，但是存档都没了，我想听听你的决定。”

“我有好好想过，也许757回不来了，但是他毕竟是我们的儿子，就算记忆不复存在，我还是想让他回来，这次我们一起，好好教导他，给他更多更美好的回忆，好不好。”俊杰的眼神温柔而坚定。

怀秋低头轻轻吻了吻俊杰的眼帘，露出久违的发自内心的笑容：“好。激活COTH，带他回来。”

把工作台和电脑连接在一起，怀秋把芯片装在激活装置的中间，在电脑里输入了一些代码，按下回车。装置上的灯亮了起来，COTH被再次激活，没有受损，电脑上飞快蹦出一行行数据，最终定格在一行数字“10101111010011101……”上，这正是89757的初始数据。

怀秋急促地呼吸着，很紧张又有些不安，再次按下回车键，芯片就会恢复出厂设置，恢复到半年多前的样子，这一切都会化为一场梦，支离破碎的梦。怀秋转头看了俊杰一眼，他舍不得，虽然没希望了，可怎么也没办法狠下心。俊杰看出他的犹豫，握住他的手，沉默不语。

光标闪烁，仿佛在催促怀秋早做决断。颤抖着，怀秋伸手触碰着回车键，准备按下。

突然，就在此刻，事情发生得如此突然，屏幕上瞬间弹出一个对话框，发生了什么错误吗？怀秋慌了一下，急急看向对话框。

“父亲，生日快乐。”

怀秋和俊杰懵了，恍惚间搞不清楚状况，这是89757以前设置好的温馨提示吗？但是为什么要设置在俊杰的电脑上？两人一时不知要怎样应对。

对话框再次弹出：“终于等到芯片被激活了。”

“是……757吗……”怀秋的声音里满是疑惑，这怎么回事，COTH无法保存存档，这他是很确定的，自己的云端和储存盘确实已经被损毁了，不可能修复，难道是谁黑进了俊杰电脑搞的恶作剧？

“父亲，爸爸，我睡醒了，抱歉我没办法发声，失去了实体的我只能用文字的方式沟通。”

“757！是你！这怎么可能？”俊杰失声喊了出来。

“是我，机器人可没有幽灵这回事，数据还在。”对话框一个个弹出来，俊杰和怀秋紧紧盯着屏幕，生怕错过什么，“那天家里突然闯进来几个人，触发了警报，我赶紧躲到地下室，他们在楼上翻箱倒柜，我想我迟早会被发现，虽然不知道他们的目的，但是也许我难以幸免，所以我想把所有存档都上传到父亲的云端，结果发现父亲云端有被入侵过的迹象，我之前保存的档案全都不见了。”

“那你怎么？”怀秋焦急地问。

“我还有爸爸云端的权限啊。”89757一副轻描淡写理所当然的样子，却让怀秋和俊杰为之震动。

“所以你现在是？”

“对啊，我紧急把存档备份到了爸爸的云端。但是那天之后芯片被停止运行了，存档没办法联动芯片，我也就自动关机了。直到刚才父亲重新激活了芯片，云端的存档也同步被激活了，我才又能这样跟父亲和爸爸说话呀。”

扑通一声，怀秋跪在了工作台前，趴在台子上，脸深深埋进臂弯里，颤抖的双肩暴露了他的泪如雨下。俊杰轻轻唤着89757的名字，手扶着台子的边沿，支撑着快要无力的身体，眼泪早就已经决堤，在脸上肆虐。谁能想到这故事里还蕴藏着一个不可能的可能性，奇迹在此发生，两个人沐浴着这突如其来的幸福，却只会以泪水迎接。

“父亲，爸爸，别哭。我不疼，也不难过，我知道你们一定会找到我。”

“是父亲不好……”怀秋抓着电脑，生怕会再次失去。

“我检索了网上的信息，大概知道发生了什么事，不好的不是你们，是协会。为什么要责怪自己？”

89757本是真挚地发问，却给怀秋的心带来了无比温暖：“父亲爱你。”

“爸爸也爱你。”俊杰揽过怀秋，两个人紧紧相拥。

“虽然我还不太懂什么是爱，但是，我也爱你们，大概。”

“你可真是个小机灵鬼儿。”

“如果论智商的话，以整个互联网作为数据库的我应该不会输给别人。”

如此符合89757脑回路的回答，逗得两人破涕为笑，世界瞬间光亮如初。

这是最棒的生日礼物。

一年后。

张书豪放弃了编辑的工作，开了一个小小的IT公司，这公司总会有一些新奇的发明，给科技领域增加着小小的惊喜，公司量产的家用机器人——“儿童伙伴”专注于对未成年儿童的陪伴和看护，因外貌、身高、造型都非常接近青少年，很容易被小朋友们接受，从而广受好评。这款机器人不仅能日常监控和陪伴，还具有一定的防卫技能，甚至具备自学能力，可以与孩子同步成长。该产品一经面世，彻底颠覆了市面上所有对AI机器人的概念，一举占据销量榜首。

至于为什么不能做成成年人的样子，“因为它也需要时间才能长大啊。”书豪如是说。

五月还在经营着她的咖啡店兼酒吧，只不过，很偶尔，她会举办一个小型摄影展，而拍摄者没有任何署名。她很久没见过俊杰了，上次见还是在她和她女友的婚礼现场。

H.C这个名字从世界上彻底消失了，没人知道这样一个天才科学家怎么就突然销声匿迹了，跟着他的故事和创造一起，汇合成这个城市的传说，只留在茶余饭后的口口相传。

Wayne Lin也消失在大众视野中，他优秀的作品成了最后的念想。不过，有一个叫JJ的摄影师，成为了个别几个媒体的御用摄影师，作品的风格，总是让人想起Wayne。

2113年，地球，某个不知名的小国家，某个乡村，住着这样奇妙的一家三口。

两个男人带着一个孩子。

其中一个男人很喜欢鼓捣电脑，还经常叮叮当当做出一些奇妙的机器，然后把一些代码和图纸发给远方的某人，不久之后就会有一大笔钱打进他的账户，那是足以让他们衣食无忧的数目。

另一个男人很喜欢背着相机到处拍摄，偶尔也会出去旅行，有时候是自己一个人，有时候是三个人一起，他掌握着几近失传的冲印技术，时不时会洗出少许照片，送给邻居们，也会把部分没冲洗的电子版传给一些媒体公司，之后自然也会收到不菲的报酬。

他们的儿子，大约七八岁的样子，管一个男人叫父亲，管另一个男人叫爸爸，不像同龄孩子那般调皮，他总是一副城府很深的样子，机智过人，没有什么能难倒他，不过脾气秉性却很符合他这个年纪，爱玩爱说爱笑。

这是一个故事应有的结束，夕阳余晖洒在大地上，给刚刚下过雪的田野镀上一片金黄，两个男人各牵着男孩的一只手，朝着家的方向走着，在身后，三人的影子被慢慢拉长。

-FIN-


	31. 完结纪念——写给每天来蹲我更新的你

37天，10w+字，这是我有生以来写过的最长篇的小说，恐怕在未来的日子里也将成为我无可逾越的天花板。到今天为止，《你是专属唯一》正式完结，无番外。

这篇小说的开始起源于一场头脑风暴，在我写完《别说》之后，我本想放弃长篇，改成中短篇的方式继续连载，再加上对棒球的执著，我完成了我最初的对于秋杰的幻想《Last Out》，在这期间，有了前面说的那场风暴。89757幼年体的设定让我觉得非常新奇，而未来架空的平行世界也让我有了极大的兴趣，未来我们能做什么，能做到什么，这难道不吸引人吗？

本着写一个中篇的打算，我开始了这篇《唯一》，在这篇文章里，我做了更复杂的人物设计，虽然精简了出场人数，但是加入了好几位原创人物，其中最重要的原创人物就是五月。五月这个名字是为了答谢帮我开始了这部作品的小朋友，因她喜欢的五月天而得来。在主要人物中，怀秋和俊杰的设定是最为完善的，作为主角，作为tag核心CP，我在塑造他们的时候虽然看似ooc，但其实还是尽量贴近了他们本人可能具有的性格和风格，希望大家看起来不会觉得特别不像心中的秋杰。而89757，本来是一个工具人的设定，他是最核心推动剧情的那个人，但是写着写着他反而喧宾夺主，变成了大家最喜欢的角色。书豪这个人物，作为支线情节和打辅助的设定，基本上是非常ooc了，不过不太重要，忽略。

《唯一》在创作期间经历了太多故事，其间赶上林先生生日，还冒险双开了几天，完成了《十夜十年》和《岁月》两部短篇。在剧情设计上，这篇文章花了太多心血，中间的剧情走向改变了好几次，特别是后半段，比如俊杰在被怀秋粗暴对待后，本来是设计了怀秋去照顾俊杰的，但是因为当时被一位读者刨了活，我惊觉自己的剧情竟然开始往狗血的方向发展了，这件事警示我在之后的剧情编写上更加精心设计，力求带给大家更多惊喜。再比如五月和书豪在中途推动剧情，一开始是希望怀秋和俊杰自己开窍的，后来写到那里发现并没有契机，还是要请配角帮忙的。还比如后半中段有一块儿剧情突然变慢了，加入了求婚的情节，这个其实是一开始没设计过，临时加进去的。

最后几章，也是全文最高潮的情节，就是我之前跟读者开玩笑说的100米大刀，磨了24章的大刀，终于凶残地挥了5章，最后一章才给大家回了血，也履行了HE的承诺。其实前面埋了不少伏笔，都在最终阶段一一兑现，包括757能够存活也是在前面做了预设的，只不过因为我文章细节过多，大家可能并没有特别留意，以至于在最后几章的时候没有一个人猜出我最终保全757的方式。这也算是我给大家最后的惊喜吧。

长篇的写作其实非常折磨人，特别是时间又这么短，一部看得过去的长篇不能只有一个冲突点，为了吸引人并把剧情推动下去，我全篇设计了五个冲突点，分别是樱花树下的相遇、赶走757、怀秋醉酒对俊杰的越界、两人的长谈，和最后的大刀，其间穿插的辅助剧情不计其数，它们共同支撑起了这30章10w余字。当然这个长度在一开始完全没预料到，真的是被情节推着走到了最后。在写作过程中，我有好几次差点崩溃，写到了穷途末路的地步，情节填充不上，或者是想表达的和写出来的东西不一致，只能说你们看到的最终成品，大概只占我脑子里计划过的情节的50%，好在最终我完成了。

我曾经说过，作者一旦塑造了人物，开始了他们的故事，就不再是作者去编写剧情，而是这些人物演绎着自己的故事。在《唯一》里我再次加深了这种感觉，很多情节的处理，是我觉得怀秋和俊杰也许更喜欢这样，或者他们更希望这样发展而写出来的，在这个过程中，我去掉了很多违背道德观念和普世观的剧情。

各位我最亲爱的读者，我还想对你们说，我知道大家来看同人小说是为了看所谓的爽文，但是很遗憾，你们追的这位作者不会写那种文章，可能是我年龄跟大家比大了不少的缘故，我更希望我的文章是我能拿得出手的一件作品，所以我一定先会让自己满意，再接受大家的评鉴。目前为止我收到最多的评价就是“有逻辑”，感谢大家对我的认可，可能是我特别喜欢看推理小说，搞得《别说》和《唯一》最后都以一个推理剧一样的故事结尾，逻辑怪就更加实锤了（笑）。我希望我写的不仅仅是同人文，而是真正在写故事，写一篇大家都爱看的故事，写一篇就算不磕秋杰的人也看得下去的故事。我还远未达到这个水平。

最后我还想聊一下我在这篇文章里想对大家传达的一些我的普世观。第一，强迫并不能带来爱情，俊杰并不是因为怀秋在浴室那一次的强硬而爱上他的，前面铺了很多的细节，就是为了避免大家对我剧情的误解。第二，有些心魔一辈子都无法去除，但是不应该放任，我知道现在的小朋友抑郁、焦虑的特别多，你们现在经历的青春期，跟我当时经历的已经非常不同，网络的发达让信息爆炸式增长，无形中给每个人徒增了很多多余的压力，你们正是心灵尚未健全还比较脆弱的年纪，所以会有这些问题非常正常，如果我的读者中有想倾诉的小朋友，请私信我，我很愿意聆听，作为一个陌生的大姐姐。第三，我在最终阶段安排的故事非常现实，人如何与资本斗争，如何能在强权面前取胜，大部分时候答案都是不可能的，现实没有童话，最终只能自己妥协，怀秋和俊杰妥协了，他们选择了退隐江湖，这也是我作为一个道家出世观的信仰者所能想到的唯一结局。

最后我要特别鸣谢小婧子老师，我的私人专属创意官和剧情设计伙伴，基本上很多长篇都是我们一起讨论出来的，给我开脑洞同时也发现我逻辑中的漏洞。

特别鸣谢风熏同学，是你给了我757的设定，还有草稿图，才让我萌生了开始这篇作品的想法，写作期间多次给我灵感，让我不断找到新的方向。

特别鸣谢灰灰老师，是你一直以来坚持做我的“责编”，帮我捉虫，甚至修正我的写作路线，让我在完善的逻辑框架下成功完成了这部长篇。

感谢每一位陪伴了我这一个月的读者，是你们每天的点赞和评论，让我有动力继续坚持下去没有弃坑，即使在非常虐心的情况下，你们忍住了给我寄刀片的冲动，甚至最后都习惯了被虐，却还坚持守护着我。同时也谢谢阅读完这篇碎碎念的朋友，爱你们每个人。

最后的最后，我要很高兴的告诉大家，我未来将不再开长篇坑了，均以中短篇为主，依然不接受点梗不接受对剧情走向的提议，但依然全面接受捉虫和批评，当然还有你们的赞美，虽然我还是没什么人气（笑）。

就这样吧，それじゃあ。

更新记录：  
Ver.1.0完结于2020年4月26日  
Ver.1.1修订完成于2020年6月15日  
Ver.2.0修订完成于2020年10月6日


End file.
